Vanilla Dream
by Lourrenda07
Summary: The war has been over for seven years. And everyone has moved on with their lives, right? *Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

Stepping out of the fire place, Draco Malfoy brushed a hand down his Italian suit. Glancing at his watch, a gift he had received when he turned seventeen, he let out a low groan. It was already half past five. He had an hour to finish his proposal for his meeting with Minister Shackelbolt, before he was due to meet Blaise Zabini for drinks.

Crossing the room, he lowered his tall frame behind his desk. His chair squeaking as he settled against it. Running a hand through his fine, blonde hair, he pulled a file from the bottom drawer. Opening the file he flipped through the pages he had written the previous day.

 _"_ _By now, the story of Tom Riddle has been learned by all. A powerful child was raised an orphan in a neglectful muggle environment. As a child, his mother too was raised by a neglectful, and at times abusive father. She in turn, was raised in a wizarding environment._

 _Would their lives had turned out different had they been nurtured? Been kept safe? Been understood?_

 _I, Draco L. Malfoy, am requesting the approval of the Wizengamot to build a safe house for all those of the magical community who are need of protection. Be it physical, or environmental..."_

After reading through the five page proposal, and correcting the few grammatical mistakes he had missed before, Draco tossed the parchment back in the desk. Sighing, he turned to study the dying fire. It was good, no doubt about that. But was it good enough to convince the Minister? Grabbing his wand, Draco accio'ed a small tumbler and a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured a small amount into the glass before vanishing the bottle.

He took a sip, letting the burn of Ogdens finest slide down his throat. Contemplating the success rate of his proposal, Draco turned the glass in his hand. It could, potentially, change the wizarding world. A magical safe house. Orphaned kids, abused wives; they'd have a place to go. They wouldn't be forced to be surrounded by all the violence the world had to offer. They could escape. Who wouldn't want that in their community? Shackelbolt is all about making wizarding London a 'safer tomorrow.'

Rolling his shoulders, he stood before tossing back the remainder of his drink. Shrugging off the grey jacket he wore, he pulled the tie from around his neck, before placing them both over the back of his desk chair. Glancing again at his watch, Draco let out a curse before turning on the spot.

x-X-x

'White, or red?'

'Hmm?' Glancing up from the baby in her arms, Hermione Granger smiled at her oldest friend. 'Red, please. I can't believe how much James looks like you, Harry.'

Chuckling, the tall man agreed. 'It's the hair. Poor kid has got the mess already.'

Smiling fondly, Hermione gently ran a finger through the infants soft locks. 'Hopefully he'll manage it better.'

Placing the wine on the closest table to his friend, Harry grinned, 'doubtful. It's the Potter curse. Did you see, he's got his mums eyes?'

Meeting the gaze of the three-month old in her arms, Hermione smiled. Unblinking chocolate eyes stared into her own. 'They have Ginnys warmth already.' She trailed a finger across his cheek, laughing when he tried capturing it between his lips.

Ginny Potter entered the room, floating a tray in front of her. 'I've brought substance.' She sang out, grinning at her husband and best friend. Lowering the tray to the coffee table between the two, she said, 'white chocolate macadamia. From the best baker I know!'

Laughing at the single plate of cookies on the tray, Harry looked at his wife. 'What? I just thought Hermiones cookies deserved the flourish of the fancy tray.'

'Yeah, Harry!' Hermione giggled, 'my cookies deserved to be served on the fanciest of trays!'

Holding his hands up, Harry laughed. 'I never said they didn't.' After snagging a cookie, Harry scooped the baby out of the brunettes arms. 'Come here little man. Us guys gotta stick together.' After settling back in his chair, his son resting in his arms, he asked Hermione about her shop.

'Great!' She replied, grinning hugely. I'm considering hiring some help. Part-time of course.' Taking a drink of her wine, she told them, 'I've actually just signed on to do the Zabini/Parkinson wedding.'

'Slytherins?' Harry asked, with a scoff. 'Gee, Hermione. Have fun with that.'

Laughing, Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband. 'Careful Harry, you sound like my brother.'

'Which one?' He asked, cheekily.

Laughing with the young couple, Hermione tucked her feet under herself. 'We're, and by that I mean myself, am trying to keep an open mind about the world. And the people we graduated with. Especially, the people we graduated with.' The last part was said under her breath, more to herself than her company.

'Once a snake, always a snake.' Harry stated, looking into the warm eyes of his son. Smiling softly, he watched the infant boy yawn. 'Just becareful, please?'

Touched, Hermione smiled sadly at her friend, 'I always am.'

Once the baby fell asleep, the three decided a movie would best entertain their evening. As they settled down, Harry and Ginny took the couch, under a red and hold afghan, made by the matriarch Weasley. While Hermione curled up in the chair recently vacated, and pulled a thick wool blanket around herself.

The opening credits of the 1946 film, The Time of Their Lives, a favorite of Ginnys, filled the screen. Hermione smiled fondly at the couple across from her, before turning back to the movie. Staring at the tv, she let her mind wander.

It had been seven years since the war ended. Seven years since Voldemort fell. Since they lost Fred. Remus, Tonks. Closing her eyes, she felt her chest tighten. It always did when she thought about their fallen friends. She thought of all the lessons Remus, her once professor turned friend, had taught her. His calm, quiet voice echoing in her head.

His words from the last conversation the two had privately shared, sounded in her head:

' _Obliviate? I understand how that could be of use to you, Hermione. And excuse me, I'm not trying to_ _pry, but I'm curious as to why you've come to me about it?'_

 _Shrugging her shoulders, she avoided his perceptive eyes. 'It seems like a useful tool to have in these coming times. And I trust your help.'_

 _Tucking his fingers into the pockets of his tan trousers, Remus Lupin appraised the young woman in front of him. Giving a single nod, he said, 'the first thing you need to remember, is too keep a calm, cool head. Any nerves or stress risk the charm going wrong.'_

 _'Like Lockheart?'_

 _'Exactly like Lockhart.' Rubbing his chin, he looked at her with narrowed eyes. 'The calmer you are increases the chance of removal. If, in the future, you wish to do so. The chance of successfully lifting this charm, with no lasting damage to the recipient is -'_

 _'I know.' Allowing his gaze to finally capture her own, she said, 'I've read the entire theory. I know the statistics, the risks. I appreciate your opinion, and respect you, Remus. I just - I need to learn the practical. No matter where I've searched, I can't seem to find it.'_

 _'Messing with the human mind is extremely dangerous. I'm not surprised you had trouble coming across the wand work.' Standing up, he instructed her to pick up her wand. Walking her through the steps, he adjusted her arm before nodding. 'You've go it.'_

 _'Remus?'_

 _'I understand, Hermione.' He gave her a sad smile. 'Do it.'_

 _'Thank you.' Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. 'This is the only way I can think to keep them safe.' Meeting his gaze once again, she saw the understanding in his eyes, before quietly saying, 'oblivate.'_

'Hermione?'

Jumping slightly, Hermione lifted her eyes from the black and white credits on the screen. Frowning, 'sorry, I guess I spaced out.'

Harry nodded at his wife, asleep in his arms, 'we noticed. Do you wanna talk about it?'

Chewing on her bottom lip, Hermione looked at her hands. 'This weekend is my dad's birthday. I called my mum earlier this afternoon, too see if I could take them out to dinner sometime. She said they already had plans. But - I could hear him in the background.' Looking up, Harry saw the tears in her eyes. 'It's been five years. When is he gonna forgive me? I just wanted to keep them safe.'

"Mione, I - '

'It's okay, thank you though!' Jumping to her feet, the girl gave a shaky smile to her friend. 'I appreciate you listening.' She said, while wiping at a single tear rolling down her cheek. 'I should get going. Early morning tomorrow.' She said, before rushing from the room.

'Hermione, wait!' Harry called after her, trying to gently move Ginny from his lap without waking her. Just as he stood, he heard the distinct sound of appiration.

x-X-x

Draco sat in the roof of the Eagles Nest. A new bar in downtown muggle London. Looking at the open sky above him, he shook his head. 'Sure beats the stuffy Leaky.'

Laughing, the tanned man on Dracos left raised his glass of firewhiskey in a toast. 'That it does. Leave it to a Ravenclaw to conceal the new spot smack middle of London.'

Signaling for another round to a passing waitress, Draco asked his friend, 'this is Terry Boots place, right?'

Groaning, Blaise Zabini shook his head. 'Don't remind me man. Boot came to me about, oh seven, eight months ago. Looking for investors. Laughed in his face, I did.' Nodding his thanks to the returning waitress, Zabini shook his head again. 'Who'd have thought the Wizarding world's poshest bar would be above the London Library?'

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Draco pointed out, 'Alot of stores are cropping up throughout the city though.'

'Pans actually has an appointment with the baker tomorrow. Over on Ryder street.'

'A muggle baker?'

'No. She got the place from her mother. That woman isn't about to allow any muggle cake at her only daughters wedding.' Blaise said, glancing at the entrance just as his fiance walked onto the roof.

Grinning, Pansy Parkinson crossed to them quickly, her black hair tied back at the nape of her neck. 'Hey, sorry I'm late!' She paused, and dropped a kiss to her fiance. 'It was a crazy day.' Pansy was apprenticing for Mr Ollivander, and spent the day searching the Cairngorms National Park for a specific Scottish Wildcat. Ollivander believed that he could bend a Wildcats whisker to channel the magic of someone gentle. The only problem, they didn't have a whisker.

'I hear that.' Blaise responded, before grabbing the slender woman's hand. He interlocked their fingers before saying, 'we were just talking about the bakery your mum hired to make our cake.'

'Vanilla Dreams?'

'Yeah. Uh - you know that tasting you have scheduled for tomorrow?'

'Yes?' She asked, a single dark brow raised.

'The thing is, something came up with an investment that's going to have me stuck in meetings all day tomorrow.'

Pouting, Pansy scrunched her nose. 'Boo. I understand.' Looking at the blonde across from her, she remembered his addiction to cake. Grinning, she asked, 'Draco, what are you doing tomorrow?'

'Uh.. why don't you go by yourself?' Draco hedged. He liked Pansy, he did. She was one of his oldest friends. But she was alot to handle, he thought wryly.

'Because, if you must know, the wedding is next month. And my dress is a smidge tight. If I go to the tasting alone, I won't be able to stop myself. And I'm so close! You know my sweet tooth!'

Laughing, Blaise smirked at his best friend. 'Like he'd do any better.'

'Hey!' Draco cried in fake outrage. 'I've got self control, thank you.'

'Self control?' Blaise snorted, 'mate, please. Remember that time in fifth year, you ate an entire cake to yourself. In one sitting!'

'Uh, I'm pretty sure you can't judge me, ya twat. You sat right beside me with your own cake!'

Laughing, Blaise shook his head. 'I didn't eat the whole thing though!'

Rubbing the back of his neck, Draco gave an impish grin, 'Gods. That was a good cake,' he said. Thinking back, he sighed, 'I've yet to have frosting like that again.'

'Where did you get them again?' Pansy asked, placing her elbow on the table, chin craddeled in her hand.

'The kitchen!' Blaise replied. 'We had nipped down for some munchies, and there sat ten of the most attractive cakes I've ever seen.'

Nodding his head, Draco sighed, 'if cakes could be sexy, they would all be made by whoever made those.'

'You never figured out who made them?' Pansy asked.

Shaking his head, Draco said, 'nope. The elves said something about the baker having a bad time. And she always baked when she was upset. So she made a bunch and left them down there for whoever wanted one. When's the tasting again, Pans?'

'Two-thirty!'

'I'll be there.' Draco finished his drink before telling the couple of his meeting with the Minister scheduled for the next morning.

'Are you ready for it?' Blaise asked, fingering his empty cup.

'Ready as I can be.' He replied with a shrug. 'How do we find the entrance of Vanilla Dreams?'

Clapping her hands together, Pansy smiled. 'You can apparate right into the shop during open business hours! So meet you around two-thirty?'

Nodding in agreement, Draco stood and tossed a few galleons onto the table. 'Sounds good to me, see you then.' He bid his farewells and crossed the crowded bar, trying to make it to the exit without anyone noticing him. Blaise and Pansy stayed apart from the main part of the war. Well, excluding when Pans tried handing Potter to the Dark Lord. They flew under the radar, for the most part. Not Draco. Everyone knows who he is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Hermione woke the next morning with dry eyes and a heavy head. Opening her eyes, she glanced at her alarm, 7:30. She had two hours before she had to open for the day. Stretching lazily, her foot connected with a small body. 'Oh, sorry Crooks.'

Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head, and watching the old cat make his way slowly up the bed, she smiled. Scratching the top of his fuzzy head, Hermione listened to his deep purr. 'Sorry for the rude awakening this morning.' Crookshanks, her beloved cat, head butted her hand softly while quietly meowing.

Knowing she had been forgiven, Hermione began her day. After starting her coffee pot, she entered the bathroom. Using her wand, she turned on the shower and had it heated in seconds. Once the steam filled the small room, she pulled her 'Wicked Witches' shirt over head. Tossing the shirt in the corner, she stepped into the shower and groaned.

She felt her heavy curly hair stick to her shoulders and back. Not caring, she tilted her head back and let the warm water run down her face. Washing away the last of the tear tracks left over from the night before.

An hour later Hermione was apparating into the open floor of the Vanilla Dream. Flicking her wand, she cast a silent 'lumos', flooding the room with light. Walking through the room, that had been painted a mint green, Hermione checked the locks on the front door. After muttering a quick 'humenum revelio', she sighed. All clear.

Walking across the dark floor, Hermione lazily waved her wand, turning on the lights in the dessert displays. She pushed a wayward chair under it's respected table and crossed into the kitchen. Hermione started on her second pot of coffee for that day; pouring into a deep burgundy mug, she added her splash of cream before settling by her book of sweets.

Pulling the thick book towards her, she flipped the closest notebook open, and began making a list of cakes for the tasting scheduled later that day. Cakes, cookies, breads. The Zabini/Parkinson wedding would be the biggest wedding she had baked for. Including the Potter wedding. Both Harry and Gin had opted for a smaller, more intimate affair. Not this young slytherin couple. Hermione had only spoken with Mrs Parkinson once before, when she had been hired. She had no idea what to expect really. Aside from being told it was to be a large event. The matriarch had told her to expect at least 300 guests.

Laughing to herself, Hermione realized she couldn't even think of 100 people she would want at her wedding, much less 300. Once she decided on seven cakes for her sampler, she started pulling down the ingrediants she would need. Flicking her wand once, the record player spun to life in the corner. Pouring a cup of flour into the large bowl before her, Hermione started singing under her breath, 'There's nothing you can do, that can't be done...'

At quarter of two, Hermione stepped back and grinned. On the large table before her, she had set up her sampling station. Her tester cakes were small and simple. But each were carefully frosted with a vanilla, whipped frosting and looked just about perfect. She had made a regular chocolate, a lemon, a white chocolate with raspberry pieces both inside and on top, her personal favorite, vanilla. She even made a lime and coconut, her newest recipe. Surrounding the small cakes were platters of cookies, brownies and even a loaf of her grandmothers monkey bread.

Pushing a hand through her hair, she felt her fingers snag. Looking into a mirror, she took in her floured cheeks, and chocolate stained chin. Laughing, she cleaned her face before grabbing her wand and fixing her hair. Once it lay in soft, brown curls, she pulled the frosting covered apron over her head. After tossing it into a corner hamper, she poured herself a fresh coffee, and sat at the front counter.

Staring out the big picture window, Hermione sighed and sipped her drink. This coming Saturday was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Wrapping her hands around the steaming mug, Hermione let her mind wander. Every year now, the Ministry threw a rememberance ball in honor of all those who lost their lives during that dark time. Being one part of the golden trio, Hermione knew it was expected of her to be there. And she already had a dress for the event. It was a dark green, floor length gown. Her back would be left bare. The gown would be held up by two bejewled straps, tied behind her neck.

Closing her eyes, Hermione sighed. She just wanted it to be over. The whole thing. She was tired of it. Talking about it. Thinking about it. Waking up at 2 in the morning, screaming because of it. Just as her mind started drifting to her time spent at Malfoy Manor, someone apparated into her shop. Lifting her gaze, the brunette gave a small smile, 'Pansy, hello.'

x-X-x

Draco paced the waiting area of Kingsley Shackelbolts office. Running a hand through his styled blonde hair, he glanced at his watch. His meeting with the Minister was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago. Cursing under his breath, he dropped into the nearest chair, and began drumming his fingers against his knee incessantly. Maybe Kingsley changed his mind? No. Draco knew that wasn't a thing. The two had become close over the past few years. Despite their different paths, Draco knew his opinion was respected behind that door.

Leaning his head back, Draco knew that the reason he walked as a free man was thanks to Kingsley. And Potter. Saint potter. Closing his eyes, he remembered the two of them approach his family the day after the death of Tom Riddle. Harry demanding to know what he had done during the course of the war. He admitted to all that had been happening in sixth year. Katie Bell, Harrys fellow Gryffindor and friend. How exactly she had come across the necklace that cursed her. How it had come into his possession. Then he told them how Slughorn exactly got the bottle of poisoned mead. How he had been persuaded to give the beverage to Dumbledore. He was surprised when Harry asked what would have happened if he didn't. It was the first conversation Draco and Harry ever had amicably.

At that point what did he have to lose? He knew if any of the Death Eaters were captured, they wouldn't hesitate to tell the Ministry whatever they needed, as long as they didn't get sent to Azkaban. Mine as well just tell it up front. He told them how Voldemort had used Crucio on his mother in front of him until he agreed to torture three muggle girls from a small town in upper London.

'Who have you killed?'

Looking startled, Draco looked at the man he was taught to hate. 'Wh- what?'

'Who have you killed, Malfoy?' Harry asked again.

Jumping when his father started laughing next to him, Draco looked at him. 'Draco? Kill anyone?' Laughing again, Lucius Malfoy stared at his son with empty eyes. 'He wasn't man enough.'

Standing abruptly, Draco tucked his hands into his pockets, and resumed pacing. Apparently Scar-head had been untop of the astronomy tower the night everything fell apart. He had been a witness to the whole thing. He said he knew Draco wouldn't have killed Dumbledore. Potter had swore in court that Draco had been lowering his wand. The thing that Potter doesn't know though, is that he would have. He would have killed the headmaster. Not that he wanted to have been the one to kill the old man. But he had too. His mothers life depended on it. She was locked away in a house with Him and his crazy aunt.

Letting out a breath, Draco relaxed his fisted hands and stretched his neck. He heard the door behind him slam open, followed by an angry voice saying, 'This isn't over, Minister.'

Looking over, Draco watched an angry man exit the office. He watched the recognition take over the mans face, before it folded into a sneer. 'Malfoy.'

Crossing to the open door once the other man left, Draco saw Shackelbolt staring out his rainy window. Softly rapping his knuckles against the door frame, 'Sir?'

Turning, Kingsley gave him a distracted nod, 'Draco, come in.' Sighing, the darkened wizard folded his tall frame behind his desk. Rubbing the back of his bald head, he said, 'sorry for the delay.'

'No problem.' Studying the man across from him, Draco took in his tired face. 'Anything I can do?'

Steepling his fingers, the Minister shook his head. 'I don't think so. Mr Bell is just good at throwing a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way.'

'Mr Bell?'

'William Bell.' Kingsley explained, with a nod towards the door. 'I believe you were in Hogwarts with his sister, Katie?'

Feeling his stomach tighten, he wiped his now sweaty hands down the thighs of his designer slacks. Nodding his head, he met the mans gaze, 'you know I was.'

'You had a new proposal?' The minister asked, changing the subject.

Thankful, Draco nodded. 'Yes, sir.' Passing the file across the desk, Draco spent the following twenty minutes discussing and outlining his hopes for what the safe house could offer to their community.

'Have you looked into startup costs?' Kingsley asked, not looking up from the page he was perusing.

'A bit.' Running a hand through his hair, Draco shrugged. 'I don't really need anything on that front. The ministry released the last of Lucius' assets to me last spring.' Meeting Kingsleys gaze, he smirked. 'I can think of no better way to spend my fathers money.'

Nodding once, the older man stated, 'you would need to find a lot big enough, and make sure all properties are up to both magical, and muggle code.'

'Yes sir.' Draco agreed quickly.

'And something like this is going to require approval from at least half the Wizengamot.'

Groaning, Draco again ran a hand through his hair. 'Isn't there a way to keep this anonymous?'

'We could.' Looking at the boy thoughtfully, he asked, 'why don't you want people to know this was your idea?'

Jerking his shoulder, Draco remained silent.

Picking up the quill before him, Kingsley sighed. Rolling the quill between his hands he studied the desktop. 'Draco.' He began, looking up. 'It's time to let the past go.' When all Draco did was grunt in response, Kingsley continued. 'What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of the communitys response to you as a person?'

'Wait, what?' Raising his hands, he shook his head. 'No. Just the name Malfoy doesn't really inspire warm fuzzy feelings of safety, does it?'

Closing the file, Kingsley began, 'fine. I'll keep your involvement in this quiet. On two conditions.'

'Wait,' Draco interrupted. 'You're giving it a stamp of approval?'

'One.' Kingsley said, raising a single finger. 'Your name is going to be listed under grantsmanship.' When the young man remained silent, he continued. 'And two. You will attend this years rememberance ball.'

'The hell I will!' Draco said leaning forward. 'Sir, with all due respect, no!'

'No?'

'No.'

Kingsley shook his head. 'That's a shame. This is a great idea.' Sliding the file back across the desk, he said, 'you'll let me know if you change your mind?'

'Wh-what?' Draco asked, his brow furrowed. 'That's it?'

Opening his hands, the Minister shrugged. 'That's it.'

'So, it's either your way, or no way?' Draco asked, getting mad.

'That's the great part about being Minister of Magic.' Picking up another file, Kingsley dismissed him. 'Shut the door on your way out, yeah?'

Grabbing his file, Draco stormed out of the office, letting the door slam shut behind him. Standing in the empty reception area, Draco pinched his nose and muttered, 'son of a bitch.' Without thinking, he closed his eyes, and apparated.

Opening his eyes when his feet hit solid ground again, Draco took a deep breath. Taking in the dense forest around him, he tilted his head back and screamed. 'ARGH!' Opening his eyes again, he took in the leaves above him before muttering, 'bloody mental.'

'He seriously wants me to go rub elbows with Potter and co?' He asked the silence with a scoff. Sitting at the base of the nearest tree, he leaned his head back. Thinking about it, he sighed. It'd be worth it though. At least he'd get the sign off on his safe house. All for the cheap price of one evening filled with contempt. He knew no one would actually say anything. Well, Weasley probably would. The git. Draco Malfoy may be alot of things, but dumb wasn't one of them. He knows that they all seem him as a slimy cockroach. With good reason. The Malfoys have undeniably done some shitty things in their time.

Shoving both hands through his hair, he leaned his elbow on bent knees. He's slowly restoring the Malfoy name. Isn't he? He donated all that money to that cause Granger was always on about in school. He and his mother had signed all of the Black fortune into Andromedas name. He was even out helping with the rebuilds after the war. Hell, he went full snitch on the Death Eaters that had escaped after Hogwarts. Not that any of that mattered, he thought wryly.

Glancing at his watch, he stands with a sigh. After casting a quick scorgify on his slacks, he concentrates on the name 'Vanilla Dreams' feeling the familiar pull behind his belly buttom, Draco apparates away.

Blinking his eyes open, Draco looked around and scratched the back of his head. He was in a large brightly lot room. The walls were painted some shade of green, and were nicely paired with a floor of glossy, dark wood. Taking a deep breath, Dracos stomach rumbled. Following the smell of fresh bread and baking cookies, he crossed the room.

Stopping in the doorway, he saw Pansy off to the side talking to a woman with wavy brown hair. Letting his eyes travel down the backside of the shapely woman, Draco smirked. He saw Pansy smile, and heard her companions voice for the first time.

'Your mother wasn't very forthcoming with the details when we spoke. So I made a few different cakes for you to try.' Rubbing at the back of his neck, Draco frowned. Why does he know that voice? 'Is your fiance joining us?'

'Blaise? No, he's stuck at work.' Pansy replied. 'I actually asked Draco Malfoy to accompany me. He should be along shortly.'

'Malfoy?' The woman asked quietly.

'Yeah. Him and Blaise are good friends. That isn't a problem, is it?' Stepping into the room, Draco waved to his friend. 'There you are! I thought you were gonna ditch! He's a famous ditcher,' she told other girl.

When the stranger finally turned to greet him, he felt his stomach tighten. 'Granger.'

x-X-x

'Malfoy.' Clearing her throat, Hermione nodded at him. 'Good to see you again.'

Cocking a brow, the blonde smiled. 'Is it?' Tucking his fingers into the pockets of his trousers, he looked around thoughtfully. 'I didn't expect you to work in a bakery.'

'I own this bakery.' She said with a defiant tilt to her chin.

'Cool.' Crossing to the pair, Draco offered her a smile and nodded at the table to her back. 'Cake is cool.'

Pansy laughed, and shook her head. 'Cake is cool? Puh-lease Draco. Leave the actual talking to me.'

'So I'm just here to eat the cake? I feel so used.' He joked.

Adjusting to the shock of having her old school bully, both of them if she were to be honest, standing in her bakery, Hermione smiled. Holding open her arms, she said, 'welcome to Vanilla Dreams.'

Clapping her hands together, Pansy squealed. 'This is so exciting! The cake is probably my favorite part of weddings. Ours has got to be simply stunning!' Grabbing her friend by the hand, she led them to the table.

'I made a sample of my more popular wedding flavors.' Hermione explained. Pointing to each cake in turn, she told the pair which was which. After holding out two forks she had at the ready, she gave them each a paper for notes.

She had each of the seven cakes sectioned off with a space for comments and questions next to it. Looking at Pansy, she explained, 'this will make it easier to keep track of which you like best.'

Nodding her head, Pansy said, 'they look great, they do! But I'm only tasting two today!' She held up two fingers. 'There's no way I'll be able to taste all these without going into full cake craze.'

'Uh- cake craze?' Hermione asked, glancing at Draco. Unintentionally biting her bottom lip when his silver eyes met her questioning gaze.

'She's trying to lose a few pounds before the wedding.' He said shaking his head. 'I don't know why you can't just spell it out.'

Gasping, Pansy offered him an offended look. 'You don't have to magic everything, Draco. My wedding dress will only be made by hands.' Looking back to Hermione, she missed Dracos eye roll. 'I have a teensy problem with desserts. Once I start, I tend to binge. And eat way too many. And I'm so close!'

'Makes sense to me.' Hermione agreed, grinning.

'So I figure, Draco here loves cake. He's like, obsessed.' She explained, laughing when he flipped her off. 'So he's going to try all seven. Pick his favorite two. Then I'll choose between the finalists.'

'Good plan.' Draco agreed while picking up his fork. 'Can we get this started?' When Hermione nodded, he stuck his fork in the nearest cake. After taking a bite of the German chocolate, Draco closed his eyes. 'Sweet Merlin.' He mumbled around the cake in his mouth. His eyes flew open, and he silently stared at Hermione.

'Er...' Looking at Pansy, who just shrugged back, she asked, 'is everything alright?'

'Yeah.' Nodding his head, Draco grabbed his pen and wrote 'good' next to German chocolate. He continued staring at Hermione while sampling his next cake, pink champagne. Nodding his head again, he wrote: 'okay. Not one I'd personally get. Pleasantly light.'

Raising a brow, Hermione listened to Pansy talk about her wedding, while watching Draco eat her cakes. She watched his tounge sweep across his bottom lip, and her breath hitched when his silver eyes silently met hers. What is happening? She silently asked herself, furrowing her brow. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are sitting in my shop like it's nothing. Why is Malfoy here? I haven't seen him at least two years. Had he always been that tall? What? No. Shaking her head, Hermione tuned back into the conversation around her.

'This one is probably my favorite.' Looking at the cake he was pointing at, Hermione nodded, 'mine too.'

Digging her fork into the cake before her, Pansy let out a breath. Forking the bite to her mouth, she groaned. 'This is amazing. Hermione, this cake is phenomenal.'

Offering the bride-to-be a genuine smile, 'thank you! I've been making that particular cake since I was a little girl with my mum. Which was your other top choice?' She asked Draco, not meeting his steady gaze.

'Probably the lemon.'

'Nope.' Pansy shook her head, before taking another bite. 'This is it. This is the one I want.'

Smiling, Hermione opened her mouth before Draco interrupted her. 'Can I eat this then?' He asked, using his fork to point at the lemon cake.

Laughing, Hermione nodded. 'If you want too.' Looking at the dark haired woman next to her, she shook her head before asking, 'now frosting, butter cream, or whipped?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

Thursday morning, Draco found himself locked in his office. Standing at the far wall, he stood with his back to the room, before a tall table. He held his mortar in his hands, crushing moon seed into a fine powder. Hearing his floo fire up, he turned his head and watched as Zabini stepped out. Giving his friend a slight nod, Draco counted, '.. thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven.'

'What's up?' The blonde tossed over his shoulder, while carefully tilting the powdered moon seed into his boiling cauldron. Waving his wand in a figure eight motion, he nodded when the potion changed from bright red to a pale purple.

Crossing to Dracos desk, the man dropped into the chair, and slouched low. He spread his stretched legs, and began turning the seat. 'I'm bored.'

'You're bored?' Draco cocked a brow at his friend, before lowering the flame.

'Yup.' Blaise replied, popping his lips. 'Figured we could have our meeting now. Then hit the Eagles Nest.'

Rolling his shoulders, Draco nodded. 'I've done all I can do for now anyways.'

'How's it going?' The Italian asked as his friend sat across from him.

Shrugging, while running a hand through his sweaty hair, he said, 'we'll see. I added a bit of dittany this time. Don't know why I didn't think of it before.'

'Just a bit?' Blaise laughed. 'Wouldn't you need at least an ounce to heal a bite?'

'Can't add more then a tablespoon.' Draco said, frustrated. 'Too much will counter act the Valerian root.'

'You used Valerian root?'

'I can't imagine not using any.' Narrowing his eyes, Draco rubbed his jaw. 'Imagine how painful it would be without it.'

Shuddering, Blaise shook his head. 'I don't want too. Best of luck to you. If anyone can figure it out, you can!'

Barking out a laugh, Draco grinned at his friend. 'Thanks mate!'

Clearing his throat, Blaise pulled a rolled parchment out of his robes. With a flick of his wand, he had it unrolled in front of Draco. 'I just need to know if this seems like a solid store plan.'

Pursuing the document, Draco nodded. 'Any apothecary is a gamble. Their biggest sells are their prepared potions. Do you trust the makers potions?'

'Haven't an opinion, honestly.' Blaise replied, with a shrug.

'Can I ask, who's asking for the loan?'

'Dennis Creevey.'

Nodding once, Draco tossed the parchment on the desk. 'Do it. It'll work out.'

'Yeah?' Flashing a grin, Blaise stood up. 'Thank's man. Now Eagles Nest.' Looking at the man in front of him, he took in his appearance and frowned. 'We got time, if you wanna go change.'

Blinking once, Draco shook his head. 'We're going to get trashed at one o'clock in the afternoon. On a Thursday. I'll be okay.'

'Fair.' Was all the response Blaise gave before turning on the spot. Chuckling, Draco followed his lead. When he landed, he saw Blaise already at the bar, ordering the first round.

Sitting next to his friend, the blonde asked about the wedding.

'I think we're pretty much ready.' Blaise said, smiling his thanks when the bartender gave them their drinks. 'The final fitting for the tuxes is on the eleventh. You've got to be there by ten, by the way.'

'Pans reminded me the other night.' Draco said, staring into his drink. 'She mention the baker was Granger?'

'Her mum did when she hired her. Heard you really liked the cakes.' Blaise observed, looking at his friend. When all Draco did was grunt, and shrug, he continued. 'She said you tried to stare down Granger for some reason.'

'I didn't try to stare her down.' He argued back. 'Her cakes just took me by surprise is all.'

'Why?' The Italian asked. 'You can't really be suprised. I mean, were you really expecting Hermione Granger to fail at something?'

Running a hand through his hair, Draco leveled his friend a serious look. 'Dude, I swear to all four founding fathers, that Granger is cake girl.'

'The cake girl?'

'That cake from fifth year. I swear to Merlin, Granger was the one who baked it.'

Laughing, Blaise shook his head. 'You been breathing too many fumes man.'

Tossing back his drink, Draco denied his friend. 'I would bet anything on it. That was the best cake of my life. This was the same.'

Holding his hands up, Blaise laughed. 'Okay, okay. Granger is your mystery baker.'

The pair fell to silence. Blaise watching the other patrons. Smiling and nodding when he saw a familiar face. While Draco stared into the amber liquid of his cup, brooding. The minister had owled him this morning. To ask if he had changed his mind, and to remind him that damn rememberance ball was two days away. Looking at the man next to him, 'are you going to that ball the ministry is throwing?'

'UGH. Yeah.' Blaise said, signaling for another round. 'Pansy got an invite through work. Apparently because we're engaged I have to go. Can you believe it?'

Laughing, Draco shook his head. 'Crazy.' The pair fell silent while receiving their refills.

'Why do you ask?'

'Shackelbolt won't push the safe house to the next phase unless I go.'

'Can he do that?' Blaise asked, as he pushed a tumbler of Ogdens to his friend.

'Apparently.' Draco replied before tossing his drink back. Setting the glass down, he raised two fingers. A silent signal for another refill. 'I just can't believe he seriously thinks having a Malfoy at this heroes ball is a good idea.'

Leaning his elbows on the bar, Blaise met Dracos silver eyes in the mirror across from them. 'Are you going to go?'

'Dunno.' He said with a shrug.

'I mean, me and Pans will be there. If that helps.' Blaise looked at him thoughtfully. 'Hang out with us. Stay for an hour, then dip.'

'That could work.' Draco agreed, perking up.

Grinning, Blaise slapped the bar. 'I am a straight genius. Seriously. What would you even do without me?' Laughing, when Draco threw a crumpled napkin at him, he added, 'Granger will be there too.'

'So.' Draco shrugged, 'why would I care?' He asked, narrowing his eyes when all Blaise gave way in an answer was a silent shrug. 'Doesn't matter to me if Gryfindors golden girl is there or not.'

x-X-x

Hermione stepped from her shower early Saturday afternoon, humming under her breath. Ginny would be there any minute. The two had a tradition to uphold. Every year that this ball had been held, the pair had locked themselves away in Hermiones one room apartment to get ready. Ginny liked to surprise Harry whenever she dressed up. Always saying his lack of words, and the scorching look he would send her would make her feel fifteen again. And Hermione, well she needed someone to push her out the door. She's always felt uncomfortable going to a party to celebrate the deaths of all the fallen victims.

Wrapping a towel around her small frame, she wiped at the steamy mirror. Staring at her reflection, she took in her sparkling amber eyes, and the light smattering of freckles that dusted her nose. Smiling, she ran her tounge across her straight, white teeth, before letting her gaze travel past her chin. Focusing on the thin, jagged scar that adorned her neck, Hermione frowned. Like the mark on Harrys forehead, Hermione would never be able to spell the ugly blemish away. It would always be there. A reminder of the terrible night she spent at Malfoy Manor.

'Hermione?' Jumping at her name, the girl turned towards her closed door. 'I brought stuff for pina coladas!'

Laughing, Hermione opened the door. 'Great! Let me throw some clothes on real quick. Meet you in the kitchen?' Rushing into her room, Hermione pulled on a pair of stretchy pants, and one of Rons old quidditch jerseys. He left it when they broke up, knowing how comfy she always claimed it was. Thankfully the two didn't let their failed attempt at being a couple ruin their seven year friendship.

A chilled glass, filled with the frosty drink, was pressed into Hermiones hands as she entered the kitchen. Sliding onto a stool at the counter separating her kitchen from her living room, she smiled at her best friend. 'Okay, now can I see your dress?' She asked. The red head had been keeping everyone in the dark about her dress.

'Nope.' The young woman replied, sipping from her own frosted glass. 'I want everyone too be suprised.'

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. 'Must be some dress to cause this mystery.'

'It's absolutely gorgeous.' Ginny gushed. 'I can't wait to finally get to wear it! Yours is a dark green, yeah?' When Hermione nodded, she clapped her hands together. 'Oh man, were gonna compliment each other perfectly! Harry will die when he sees us!'

'Uh... Gin, what are you on about?'

'All in time, my bushy haired friend.' She replied, a twinkle in her eye. Taking in her friends appearance, she shook her head in exasperation. 'Honestly, Hermione. You could have brushed your hair after your shower.'

Grinning, Hermione shook her damp locks behind her shoulder. 'But - then what would you have to bitch about?' She asked innocently.

Standing with a sigh, Ginny grabbed her wand and moved behind her brunette friend. 'Okay, so because your dress leaves your back bare, we're gonna go with an up do that shows off all that skin.'

Groaning, Hermione complained, 'that seems like a lot of sitting still.'

'Hush.' Ginny commanded, her hands tangled in Hermiones now smooth hair. Twisting the strands she held together, the young women told her friend, 'you might be going stag tonight, but I bet you won't be leaving that way. Not when I'm through with you '

'Ginny! No!' Pulling forward, Hermione grunted when she felt her head being pulled back to place. 'I'm not looking for anything tonight. You know that. I'm leaving as soon as it's decently polite too. I've got an early morning tomorow anyways.'

'Uh-huh, sure you are.' Ginny began humming under her breath, while sliding bobby pins strategically into the brunettes thick locks.

Crossing her arms, Hermione pouted. She was tired of her friends constantly badgering her on her lack of a love life. Who cares if she preferred to spend her time alone. She's always been just fine in solitude. She didn't need a man in her life just because everyone else did. She didn't feel the need to put on a show for someone. She didn't have the energy to try her hand at dating.

Sure she had gone on dates in the past. She had even been in a handful of semi-serious relationships before. They just never worked out. It was hard for her to come up with the proper conversation when on dates. In her experience, guys didn't really have too much to say when talking about the things she was interested in. So they usually spent most of the time talking about themselves. And let's face it, most people are boring in comparison to Hermione Granger.

'Just about.. There.' Stepping back, Ginny smiled at her friend. 'See, that didn't take long, did it?'

'That was pretty quick compared to usual.' Hermione agreed, laughing. Standing up, she crossed to the mirror by her front door and gave a small smile. Her hair was piled gracefully ontop her head. Ginny had left a few strands loose, letting them frame Hermiones face. 'It looks -' shaking her head, Hermione looked to her friend, and smiled. 'You are genius with hair, Gin.'

Clapping her hands together again, Ginny smiled. 'I'm glad you like it. I've got a silver hair pin that's going to rest on the side, purely for looks. But I don't want your dress to tangle on it.. so I figured we can do that last.'

Smiling softly, Hermione took in her appearance again. 'Okay. What about you?' She watched in the mirror as her friend straightened her own hair with the help of her wand. The red strands fell to her mid-back, and her bangs lay bluntly across her pale forehead.

'I'm going for simple tonight.' She accio'ed her make up bag and beckoned Hermione closer. 'Sit down.' She pointed at the stool, and opened the bag.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny was helping her friend into the dark green silk she was to wear for the evening. Tying the bejewled straps behind her neck, Hermione stepped into a pair of silver flats and looked to her friend. Holding her hands from her sides slightly, she cocked a brown brow, 'well?'

'You look amazing.' Ginny cried, her hands covering her mouth. The red head looked at her best friend, and gave a single nod. 'It's time to show you my dress.'

Laughing, Hermione watched the girl unzip her garment bag, and pull out a strapless silver gown. It was a simple dress, no added charms and dazzles. Straight lined, with no flair. Frowning, Hermione watched her friend step into the dress and zip it up, before gasping. The silver dress hugged the pale girls curves like a glove. 'Gin.. Harry is going to pass out when he sees you. I won't be suprised if he makes you guys leave immediately.'

Smiling at her friend, the red head crossed to the mirror above the dresser, and applied a light layer of gloss to her full lips. 'That's the plan.' She said, before giggling. 'But I won't let him. My plan is too drive him crazy all night. Then jump him as soon as we get home'

Laughing, Hermione said, 'I doubt he'll make you jump him.'

'Probably not. But it'd be lots of fun if he did.' The pair broke into a round of giggles, 'come on. We've got time for another pina colada before we've got to meet Harry.'

'I can't help picture his face when we walk in sporting the colors of Slytherin.' Hermione said, laughing at the thought.

Ginny smirked at her friend. 'It'll be priceless, that's for sure.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

One more pina colada actually turned into three more. Making Hermione and Ginny later then they had originally planned. By the time they got to the banquet hall in the center of Edinburgh the band had started up, upbeat music pulsing throughout the room. While dashing waiters walked through the growing crowd, dressed smartly in white button downs and black slacks, trays of champagne balanced carefully in their hands. Standing just inside the open doors, the pair took in the loud room.

Closest to them, a trio of old wizards stood in matching blue dress robes. They appeared to be passing a long stemmed pipe between them, and arguing about the rights of centaurs. Grabbing her friends arm, Hermione gently pulled her in the other direction. 'Let's go this way! Everytime I see sir Evers, he tries to convince me to sign his petition legalizing lawful hunting of all centaurs.'

'That's barbaric!' Ginny cried, sending a scathing look over her shoulder. 'Does he honestly think people would sign off on that?'

'Last I knew, he already had 200 some signatures.' Hermione said sadly. The way some people treated other magical beings never ceases to amaze her. 'There's Neville! Maybe he's seen Harry?' Crossing to the tall man, the two smiled. 'Hello, Neville.'

'Hey.' He smiled at them, before taking in their appearances. 'Wow. I mean - you look.. holy.. amazing.'

'Holy amazing?' Ginny asked giggling, she raised a brow at him.

Nodding his head, the man offered them a shy smile, accompanied by a slight blush 'yeah. Who knew you guys would pull off Slytherin colors like that?'

'Yeah, who knew.' A voice said behind them.

Turning around, Ginny flashed a grin at her husband, before twirling on the spot. 'What do you think?' She asked, a smirk playing on her face.

Harry said nothing. Instead, he crossed to her and pulled her into a scorching kiss. The shorter girl stood even with him tonight, thanks to her heels, and was able to meet him in even ground. Pulling back, he gently cupped her cheek, and whispered in her ear.

Turning away from the pair, Hermione ignored the tightening in her stomach. Just because she didn't necessarily want a relationship, didn't mean she didn't miss the intimacy that came with one. Looking around her, she noticed the bar on the far wall. 'I'll catch up with you later. Gonna grab a drink.' Glancing over her shoulder, she watched the pair head for the dance floor, and Neville turn to a young woman she didn't recognize.

Sighing to herself, Hermione turned on a fake smile and crossed the room. Standing at the bar, she asked the bartender, Hannah Abbott, a pretty blonde girl she attended Hogwarts with, for a gin and tonic. 'Hermione?' Turning her head, she saw Pansy Parkinson squeeze in beside her. 'I thought that was you!'

'Pansy, hi.' Nodding to the blonde girl next to Pansy she asked, 'are you having fun?'

Shrugging a delicate shoulder, Pansy brushed at her bangs. 'Sure. If only I could convince Blaise for a dance.'

Laughing with the pair, Hermione asked, 'he's not big on dancing?'

'Unless it's the Macarena, no.' The blonde jokingly supplied, holding out her hand. 'Astoria Greengrass. I'm Pansys maid of honor.'

'It's nice to meet you. I'm -'

'Hermione Granger. I know.' The girl said eagerly. 'I was a year behind you guys in school. I thought your idea for S.P.E.W. was absolutely inspiring!'

'Really?' Turning to the pair fully, Hermione grinned, 'I feel like it went hugely under noticed when we were in school!'

'Oh, it definitely did!' The pretty young woman agreed. Running a hand down the front of her purple gown, the blonde shook her head. 'Which is crazy to me! With how many families still have house elves in their homes, you'd think they'd care more about the well being of their species!'

'Yes! Thank you!' Hermione nodded along, the drink in her hands momentarily forgotten. 'I'm happy with how well the community has received the program as a whole to be honest.'

Pansy chose that moment to interject. 'I'm not suprised, honestly. You started in on that almost immediately after the war. Everyone was extremely eager to jump on any bandwagon that shed them in a good light.'

Laughing, Hermione smirked at the pair. 'The thought had crossed my mind a time or two when it was being implemented.'

'How Slytherin of you.' A deep voice sounded directly behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Hermiones amber eyes met Dracos deep silver. 'And you more then look the part tonight. Green becomes you, Granger.'

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, 'thank you. You look nice as well.'

Chuckling to himself, he offered a small nod in acknowledgment, before looking at the girls over Hermiones head, 'Pans, Blaise is looking for you. Pretty sure he's had the right amount.' The brunette grinned and thanked him, before racing away to find her fiance. When Draco saw Hermiones arched brow, he chuckled. 'Blaise is a terrible dancer. He doesn't like to dance, so sober he throws any attempt to get out of it. And drunk, well he's way too sloppy to pull it off.'

Laughing softly, Hermione looked to the pair as they stepped on the dance floor. 'Ah, get him right before he's drunk and he makes for a perfect partner?'

'Something like that.' Draco said simply, as he studied the brunette before him.

'Draco, come dance with me!' Hermione glanced at Astoria, having forgotten that she was still standing there. Frowning when she heard the flirty tone take over the blondes voice.

'One dance, Tori.' The man behind her said. Watching them walk away, Hermione felt her frown deepen when Draco placed his hand on the womans lower back. He's certainly filled out since school, she thought wryly to herself. Sipping the drink she held, Hermione circled the outside of the room. Pausing at times to catch up with an old friend, or yet another person thanking her for the part she played in the war. Because apparently after seven years there were still people out there who had yet to offer their thanks.

Too bad no one thanked her for ruining her relationship with her parents, she gloomily thought to herself. Shaking off her sour mood, Hermione glanced at the dainty watch on her wrist. She gave it another half hour, forty-five minutes tops, before she could politely leave. Looking up, she spotted messy red hair she recognized. Staring at the back of the head across from her, she crossed to the tall man and wrapped her arms around his back. Sighing into his back, she closed her eyes.

''Mione?' The man asked, glancing down at the slightly tan arms around him. She felt him rub her arm, and sighed again.

Stepping away, she walked around him and smiled. 'I haven't seen you in awhile, Ron! Where have you been?'

'Sorry, 'Mione.' He replied. She ignored his use of the annoying nickname again. She didn't mind when Harry, or really anyone else used the name. But when Ron used it she would instantly be put on edge. Probably because ''Mione' is what he used to call her when he stopped paying attention while they were dating. 'The shop has been crazy busy as of late. And with George off, I've been flying solo lately.'

'Ooh. Have you any pictures of little Roxanne?' She asked, smiling softly. Hermione had a bad case of baby fever, and all her friends knew it.

'What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?' Pulling out his beaten wallet, Ron pulled out a small stack of pictures. All of his nieces and nephews smiled at her from one photo of another. She traced a finger across one of a giggling James, and asked, 'How's Lisa?'

Ron had been dating Lisa Turpin for almost a year now. Lisa was a shy, studious girl. She had worked at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for a couple months the summer previous. Remembering the last time the girl had joined her and Ginny for lunch, she smiled thinking back to the obvious love the girl felt for the tall man before her. 'Good, good.' Ron ran a hand through his long red hair. 'She got mandatory overtime at St. Mungos tonight, and was pretty bummed to miss out.'

'That stinks.' Hermione handed him back his pictures, and opened her mouth to ask how she liked working at the prestigious hospital. But was cut off before she even began.

'Wait. Is that bloody Malfoy?' Ron asked, craning his neck for a better look. 'Who invited him?'

'Ron!' Hermione chastised. 'Lower your voice!'

'I will not!' He said, glaring at the man across the room. 'He doesn't deserve to be here, 'Mione. Don't tell me you think he does?!' He argued, Looking at her with annoyed eyes.

'I don't really have an opinion on it, Ronald.' She argued back. Fisting her hands, she placed them on her hips, and looked up at him. 'But you and I both know thst Kingsley personally puts together the guest list. And if he's here, then obviously the Minister thinks he deserves to be here.'

'Bloody ridiculous.' Ron mumbled under his breath, before storming away.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned around, and met the all knowing gaze of Luna Lovegood. The blonde girl was wearing a bright green gown, with an actual orange woven into a choker tied around her neck. She had her arms wrapped around the neck of a tall suspicious looking man. 'Are Rons Hummerdings clouding his reasoning again?' She asked sympathetically, tutting under her breath. 'I told him to take a bath in tardium juice to help with that!'

x-X-x

Standing at the bar next to Blaise, Draco watched Ron Weasley storm away from an irritated looking Granger. He had been searching the room for the Minister when his gaze fell transfixed on her and Weaselbee. What had started out as a calm enough conversation had turned heated in seconds. And Draco could only guess why. The red head had met his gaze across the room, and Draco swore he could see the irritation his presence had caused the man clearly on his face.

Smirking into his drink, he watched grown up Granger stare at Loony Lovegood. The brunette looked a step away from either laughing, or screaming. Something about her is different from when they were in school, he thought. And he wasn't just referring to her appearance. She still looked the same. Her hair was neater, he admitted to himself. She seemed to have more confidence now then she ever had back then. 'Yo, just ask her dance man.'

Jumping at the voice beside him, Draco looked at his friend. Grunting, he shook his head. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Sure you do.' Blaise turned his eyes to the pretty brunette in the deep green gown across the room. She laughed at something Lovegood said, before shaking her head. 'You haven't stopped staring at Granger since you noticed her. Even while you danced with Tori.'

'That's not true.' Draco argued, turning his back to the room, he ordered four shots of the closest vodka. He watched Hannah Abbott pour the shots, before downing two of them in quick succession. 'Drink?' He asked his friend, gesturing to the shots.

After the two had finished the last of the shots, Blaise slapped his shoulder. 'Here's your chance.' He said before walking away.

'Huh?' Draco asked, just as Granger took his place.

'Can I get another gin and tonic, please?' Her quiet voice asked. Draco studied her out of the corner of his eye. He watched her twist her fingers together and glance at her watch three times before Hannah had even returned with her drink.

Laughing quietly, he turned his head to fully look at her. 'Eager to leave, Granger?'

Hermione sent him a look, and bit her lower lip. 'No, not at all. I'm just very time conscientious.'

'Right.' Studying her face, Draco grinned when she looked away. Contending himself to look at only her right side, he took in the graceful line of her neck before asking, 'where's your date?'

'Where's yours?' The girl countered, her back straight.

Cocking his head to the side, Draco shrugged. 'Strictly business tonight.'

'What kind of business do you have that can't wait until Monday?' She asked curiously.

'Shackelbolt is blackmailing me.' He said

Laughing, the girl looked at him. 'Doubtful. Why would the Minister blackmail you?'

'You don't think I'm blackmailable?'

'What?' Hermione laughed, letting her head fall back. Letting his gaze fall from her chin, he took in her lightly tanned neck, and felt his eyes start to travel lower before seeing the pale scar that started on one side of her neck, and crossed the full appendage. 'Blackmailable?'

Clearing his throat, he glanced back to meet her gaze. His silver eyes dark with regret. Not saying anything for a long moment, Draco stared into her warm eyes, and gave a small, fake smile. 'Yeah, totally. I'm uh, trying to get the Wizengamots approval on a project, and he only agreed to present it if I came tonight.'

'What kind of project?' Hermione asked, sipping on her drink.

'Just this idea I've had for awhile. Nothing big.' He evaded, with a wave of his hand.

'Hmm.' Hermione looked at him, and Draco felt his stomach tighten. What is going on? He asked himself. Are him and know-it-all Granger really having a normal conversation right now? Have her eyes always been that big? What? No. You're not interested in Granger, remember? More importantly. Granger isn't going to be interested in you. 'I would think it would have to be a decently sized deal to need approval from the Wizengamot.' The girl joked.

Shaking his head, Draco smiled at the woman next to him and shrugged mysteriously. 'What made you open a bakery?'

'I've always loved to bake. When I was little, my mum and I would spend hours in the kitchen making cookies, and cakes.' She shrugged delicately, and avoided his eyes. 'Now it's just something I really like to do. Plus, I feel close to my mum when I'm using her recipes.'

'Are your parents alive?' He asked, confused by the tone of her voice. He could have sworn her parents made it through the war safe. They went into hiding right at the begining, much to Tom Riddles rage.

'Yeah, they're alive.' She said softly.

When she didn't expand on the topic, Draco changed the subject. 'Question.' He waited until she looked at him before continuing. 'Did you ever use the kitchens at Hogwarts to bake?'

'How do you know that?' Hermione asked, her suprise showing in her eyes. 'I don't think even Harry and Ron knew I did that.'

'Really?' Draco asked, pleasantly surprised to know something about the witch before him that even her best friends didn't know. 'I made a trip to the kitchens in fifth year one time. It must have been right after one of your expeditions down there. And snagged one of your cakes. The vanilla one from the other night took me back.'

Looking at Draco, Hermione gave him a small smile. 'The night after we went to the ministry.'

'Yeah, I think it was.' Frowning, Draco looked away. 'I remember reading a letter from my mum right before me and Blaise- uh got hungry.' He trailed off lamely. 'She told me what had gone down the night before.'

Hermione started, 'Draco, do you think-'

'I'm happy to see you changed your mind Mr Malfoy.' Kingsley Shackelbolts voice surrounded the pair. Looking behind him, Draco nodded. 'Wasn't the worst of times I hope?'

Grunting, Draco shrugged. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black dress robes, he asked, 'you'll give my proposal to the Wizengamot?'

'My dear boy, I already did.' The bald man smiled at the pair. 'I believe in Wednesday? The half I've spoken with so far are eager to get this safe house on it's feet. I'll owl you sometime this week to set preliminaries.'

'You.. already did?'

'Yup.'

'So I didn't even need to show up tonight?'

'Nope.' He grinned at the young man. His white teeth bright against his darkened skin.

'Well then.' Draco tossed the remainder of his drink back, and stood up. 'I'll be off then.' He started walking away, before pausing and turning around. Letting his eyes find Hermione Grangers, he gave a small smile, and a bow to match. 'It was a pleasure getting to talk with you tonight, Granger.'

Hermione stared up at him. The confusion Draco felt reflected back in her eyes. 'Malfoy.' She bid his retreating back a quiet farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

Hermione sat in the sitting room of the Burrow Sunday evening, as a heavy rain fell outside. A mug of steaming peppermint tea cradled in her hands, she watched Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, and Victorie Weasley, Bill and Fleurs oldest daughter, play exploding snaps in front of the fireplace. The events from the evening before kept playing through her mind. More importantly, the conversation she shared with one Draco Malfoy seemed to be on repeat. She'd been able to think of little else, and couldn't figure out why.

She never had any sort of conversation with the blonde man before, unless you count the short time he and Pansy had spent at her bakery. Which she didn't. Watching as Victorie played a pair of bowtruckles safely, Hermione smiled when the small child pumped a fist and giggled at Teddy. ''Mione?'

Looking up from the kids, Hermione offered a smile to Harry. 'Hey, Molly kick you out of the kitchen?'

Running a hand through his dark, messy hair, Harry chuckled. 'She did. Apparently I'm more in the way then anything.' Sitting next to the girl on the couch, he crossed an ankle over a knee, and grinned. 'Got out of dishes though!'

'Happy days!' Hermione giggled at him, just as a the kids flew towards them. 'Aunt 'Mione, Unlce Harry! Teddy is cheating!' Victorie Weasley collapsed in Hermiones arms, fat tears spilling down her chubby cheeks.

'Am not!' The seven year old boy denied, stomping his small foot. 'You can't play a troll and a fairy, Vic! Them don'ts match!'

'Yes huh!' She cried, her silver eyes flying towards Harry, 'they match, right?' She asked, her lower lip trembling.

'Awe, c'mon now little lady.' Picking up the small child, Harry winked at Teddy. 'Why do you think those cards match?' He asked, as he craddeled the distraught girl to his chest.

'Well..' She shrugged and looked into his green eyes. 'Daddy always let's me play troll and fairy!'

Chuckling to herself, Hermione pulled Teddy onto her lap, 'How's school been, Teddy-bear?'

Feeling him shrug his small shoulders, she watched him turn his mousy brown locks to a shiny turquoise. 'It's been okay.' He turned to look at her, 'I've gotta write a paper 'bout the coolest place I've ever been too. And I'm doing it on your shop!' He said excitedly.

'Really?' Hermione asked, a small smile on her lips. She heard Harry across the room calming down Victorie still, so asked, 'Do you have it here? Can I read it?'

'You wanna?' The little boy asked, bouncing on his heels. When Hermione nodded, he raced from the room, causing her to laugh when she heard Molly Weasley shout from the kitchen: 'Teddy Lupin! Slow those feet! No running in my house, mister!'

'Sorry, grandma!' He cried, sliding back into the room, a piece of notebook paper clutched in his hand. Grinning he handed it to Hermione. 'It's not finished yet. I still gotta draw a picture right there.' He said, pointing to the blank space above his large writing.

 _My favorite place._

 _By Teddy Lupin_

 _Out of all the cool places I know Vanilla Dreams is the coolist. It's all green on the inside, just like mint chip ice crem. And thats my favorit kind ice crem. My aunt Mione runs the store, and always lets me and my cusins have any kind of cookie when we visit. And thats super cool to! When I'm a grown up im gonna work at Vanilla Dreams with her. And make all the cakes._

Smiling, Hermione looked at the little boy, and ruffled his blue hair, 'this is great!'

'Yeah?' He asked, his cheeks turning red. He offered her a shoulder shrug, and jammed his fingers in the front pockets of his jeans, 'I think I spelled favorite wrong though.'

'That's okay.' Hermione replied with a smile. 'It gives it character!'

'I like character.' He said with a nod. Taking the paper back, he looked at the now calm Victorie, and asked, 'wanna go see if grandma has any cake?'

'Yeah!'

After the pair had raced from the room, with more hollering from Molly Weasley, Harry sat next to Hermione again, and shook his head. Sighing, the brunette turned to her friend, 'I always forget the lung power that little girl has.'

Rolling his eyes, Harry chuckled. 'Of course, no way Fleur could've given us a quiet child.'

'Dominque seems to be pretty calm.' Hermione pointed out, rolling her shoulders.

'She's only three still.' Harry thought back, 'I think Vic was pretty calm until she was four, maybe? Leave it to Bill to teach her too cheat.'

Laughing, Hermione argued back, 'Right. And if you ever have a daughter, she'll never cheat at card games.'

'Damn straight.' Harry grinned, 'she will be the sweetest, most honest of all little girls.'

Humming, Hermione shook her head, 'who will just happen to have Gins temper.'

'Oh Gods.' Closing his eyes, Harry let his head fall back, and groaned. 'Don't let me and Gin ever have a girl, please 'Mione. I don't think I could handle it.'

Laughing, Hermione patted his arm, 'it'll be okay. Just imagine a little Ginny running around, telling you and James whats what all the time.'

'I don't wanna.' Harry whined, while she laughed. Opening his eyes, he fixed his friend with a serious look. 'Hey. You okay though?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' She asked curiously.

Shrugging, Harry closed his eyes again. 'You've just seemed out of it this afternoon. And Ginny told me to find out what's going on.'

Groaning, Hermione pulled her feet beneath her, 'Why doesn't she just ask herself?'

Chuckling, he replied, 'we've been friends for years. She thinks we talk more.'

'That's silly.' Hermione said, shaking her head, 'I tell you both the same things. Her more actually. No offense, Harry.'

'Hey, non taken.' Looking at her again, he said seriously, 'if you ever need to talk though, you know I'm here?'

'I know.' Hermione said with a smile. 'I'm good though. Unless you wanna talk about Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?' Sitting up, Harry looked at her in confusion. 'Draco Malfoy?'

'Yup.'

'What about him?'

Shrugging, Hermione started to pick at a loose thread on her sweater. 'I dunno. I saw him at the ball last night.'

'Yeah, I did too.' Harry scratched at his knee. 'Him and Shackelbolt have been working together the past few years. I know Kingsley said he was gonna invite him. I'm honestly suprised he showed up.'

Nodding along, Hermione said, 'Malfoy seems to think the Minister blackmailed him into going.'

'Probably did.' Harry laughed. 'Kingsley isn't very good at not getting his way. He's kind of spoiled.'

The pair laughed at that, before Hermione asked, 'What's he been up too?'

'Kinglsley? Uh- doing Minister stuff?'

'No. You lump.' Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at her oldest friend. 'Draco.'

Raising his black brows, Harry asked, 'Draco?'

'Malfoy.'

'Right.' Looking at his friend, Harry studied her face. 'Uh- I know he sometimes makes potions for St. Mungos. I don't really know what he does. I don't generally tend to keep up with the annoying gits from school.'

'Really? You keep up with Seamus, don't you?' Hermione joked.

'I do.' Shaking his head, Harry laughed. 'Did you hear he just had twins?'

'What? No!' Hermione said, her eyes big. 'With who?'

'Some one night stand from the states. I guess she showed up at his flat with these two teeny babies, claiming he was the father. They ran tests, he is. Also heard one of them set his curtains on fire the first time he had them to his place.'

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. 'Oh, no. Imagine two little Seamus' running around. Causing havoc.'

'I really don't want too!' The two were laughing when Ginny came into the room. 'What's so funny?'

Speaking between giggles, Hermione explained. 'Seamus.. twins... fire.'

'Er.. right.' Laughing at the pair in front of her, Ginny sat in an adjacent chair, 'okay, 'Mione. It's time.'

'And I'm out.' Harry said, standing. Part of the remembrance ball ritual the two had, was to spend the night following gossiping about who was there. What they wore. Who they danced with.

'We're gonna do this still?' Hermione asked on a groan.

'Of course!' Ginny replied. 'And first topic up for discussion. I saw you looking real cozy with Draco Malfoy last.'

Groaning, Hermione let her head fall back.

x-X-x

Draco had just appeared from a dark alley in downtown muggle London. Turning his black collar up against the wind, he crossed the street, and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. It had been a week since that damn ball the Ministry threw, and he had received five different owls. One from the minister, letting him know this following Monday an appointment had been scheduled to look at a prospective property for his safe house. The other four were from members of the community that didn't think it was right a former Death Eater had been allowed at such a 'sacred event'.

Like he had wanted to be there. He thought with an eye roll. Elbowing open the door to a secluded diner, he narrowed his eyes and took in the dark entryway. A few people stood around. An older couple were up front, paying their bill. While a younger woman stood a couple feet from him. He stared at her back, while she played with some small, square object in her hands. Glancing at the menu board hanging above her head, he decided on switching it up.

Hearing a light chiming sound, he looked around and realized it was coming from the square the brunette was holding. Draco watched the girl turn, and put the object to her ear, 'hello?'

Granger. Go figure. 'Yeah, I just got here. Oh.' He watched the girl run a hand through her long, brown hair. 'No. I understand. Tell dad I hope he feels better.' Draco frowned when he saw her shoulders slump, 'no, it's fine mum. Yeah, some other time then. Love you too.'

'Ma'am?' The perky cashier spoke to Hermione when she closed her object. 'I can sit you now. Just one?'

'Uh, actually-' Hermione started.

'Granger?' Draco offered the startled girl a nod when she looked at me.

'Dr- Malfoy.' Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears, 'what are you doing here?'

A quick grin crossed his features, and he shrugged. 'Well. I heard they might serve food here. And I could eat.'

'Oh, Right. Yeah.' Nodding her head at him, she turned towards the counter again. 'Change of plans, sorry.' She started to head to the exit, when Malfoy stepped in her path.

'Eat with me?'

'What?'

'Stay. Eat with me.'

'Table for two?' Picking up two menus, the cashier shot them a smile, 'excellent. This way please.'

Letting his hand rest against the small of her back, Draco guided Hermione after the waitress. Once they had settled at their table, he looked at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and twisting her fingers together. 'What can I get you to drink?'

'Uh- just a water with lemon, please.'

'Can I get a pepsi?' Draco asked, to Hermiones suprise.

'Sure. Be back in a jiffy.' She said, and left.

'A pepsi?'

'What?'

The girl shrugged, 'Nothing.'

'Sorry if I forced you to eat with me, Granger.'

'If?' She asked, on a laugh. Tilting her head, Granger cocked a brow at him. 'What are you doing here?'

'Getting food.'

'Isn't this a muggle establishment?'

'Yeah, so?' Looking at the menu, Draco smiled. 'The burgers here are fantastic. Plus, my cousin owns the place.'

'What?' Looking at the girl across from him, Draco bit back a smirk. 'Is his name Leo?'

'Actually, it's Lenora.'

'Lenora?'

'Yup.' Leaning back when the waitress returned with their drinks, he asked for a few more minutes before responding. 'Uh- one of my uncles on my dads side had an illicit romance years ago. When they were in Hogwarts still. It was a summer thing. Lenora was the result of it.'

'But- I- what?'

Laughing, Draco looked at the brunette across from him. She was playing with her straw wrapper with a furrowed brow. 'What? Cat got your tongue, Granger?'

Laughing softly, the girl shook her head. 'It might just. Lenora isn't an astrological name.'

'It's not.'

'So.. not all Malfoys have been named after constellations?'

'No.' After taking a drink of his carbonated drink, Draco said, 'most are. I think I have a distant aunt named Uranus.'

'That's unfortunate.' Hermione replied with a giggle.

'That it is.' He laughed with her. 'What about you? Are all the names in your family as strange as yours?'

'Oh, 'cause Draco is so much more common then Hermione.' She laughed at him. When all he did was grin, and shrug, she sighed. 'I'm one of a kind. My parents, Jean and Allen, decided they wanted my name to be as special as I was destined to be.' She explained with an eye roll.

Staring at the girl, he offered her a small smile. 'They were right, weren't they?'

'Y'all ready to order?' The returning waitress asked.

'May I have a bowl of whatever soup is on special?' Hermione asked.

'Sure. Want that with white or wheat bread?'

'Wheat, please.'

'Okay, and for you sugar?' She asked, turning to Draco.

'Cheesburger basket, please. Curly fries, and a side of ranch.'

'You got it.' Tucking her pen in her high ponytail, the waitress snapped her gum, and gathered their discarded menus. 'I'll have that right out to ya's.'

'Thank you.' Watching the blonde waitress walk away, Draco shook his head. 'I've never understood people who chew gum.'

'What?' Hermione asked, laughing. 'What's the matter with gum?'

'Nothing, I suppose.' He said with a shrug. 'It just seems pointless. Are you an avid gum chewer, Hermione Granger?'

Meeting his silver gaze, she shook her head and began chewing on her bottom lip again. 'Ron is.'

Letting out a bark of laughter, Draco said, 'I'm not suprised.' Turning his glass on the table, Draco watched the wet ring form on the table before him.

'What have you been up too? Since, uh, since school?'

'Since the war?' Draco asked her, his eyes going dark. When she shrugged and looked away, he sighed. 'Just staying busy I guess. Attempting to fix the Malfoy name.'

'What do you mean?'

'Being a Malfoy used to be something to be proud of. Did you know that we're part of the sacred twenty eight?'

'The what?' She asked.

Grinning when he saw her wrinkled forhead, Draco explained, 'You can trace the Malfoy line back to the 1600's. Hard to do with most lineages now a days. What was that box you were talking into earlier?'

'What?' Hermione asked, thrown off by the subject change.

'That little box. It sounded like you were talking to your mum through it.'

'Oh.' Pulling the small black item from her pocket, she placed it on the table between them. 'It's a cell phone.'

'A cell phone?'

'Muggles use it to stay in contact with each other. It's like.. A floo call you can keep in your pocket. With out the fire.. And you don't see the person you're talking too.'

'Huh. Muggle inventions are mind blowing.' Draco responded, picking up the device. Turning it in his hands, he looked into the warm amber eyes across from him. 'I hope everything is okay with your father.'

'Eavesdropping, Malfoy?' He shrugged, before she continued. Looking at the table, Hermione traced unseen patterns into the top. 'It's nothing, we were supposed to celebrate my father's birthday. Just a quick lunch, ya know? I guess he isn't feeling to well though.'

Studying her small form, Draco asked, 'you don't think that's that case?'

She shrugged, 'things between my parents and I have been.. tense these past few years.'

'Why?' He stared at her, letting is eyes linger on her hair. It fell in smooth waves down past her shoulders. 'It's hard for me to imagine any parents having an issue with you. You seem like you would be the perfect child.'

Hermione snorted, 'perfect children don't generally obliviate their parents, and send them away.'

Choking on his drink, Draco coughed out, 'wait.. what?'

'Hmm?' Sipping her water, she met his gaze.

'You obliviated your parents?' He gasped out.

'Right before the war, yes.' Squaring her shoulders, she observed, 'I'm suprised you haven't heard. There was this huge write up in the prophet after the war.'

Grunting, Draco shook his head. 'I don't read trash. Granted, it's been better these past few years. I stopped reading the prophet sixth year.'

'Really?' Leaning forward, Hermione insisted. 'I would've assumed you were all into that.'

'It was bullshit.' Draco ran a hand through his hair, 'Voldemort was on the rise, and they were too busy dragging Dumbledore, and Potter through the gutter to actually do something about it.'

'Yes!' Hermione sat forward, head nodding. ' The prophet back then didn't realize the power they really had over the community!'

'Didn't realize, or were paid off not to care.' Draco said, shrugging his shoulders. 'Whichever. The stories back then were useless. And I try not to spend time entertaining useless stories. Now. You said something about obliviating your parents?'

'Useless story.' Hermione said, waving her hand in the air.

'Doubtful.' Draco countered back. Hermione had just opened her mouth when the waitress arrived with their food.

'Here we go.' She said, putting the plates on the table. 'Enjoy!'

Draco watched Hermione take a hesitant bite of the soup before her. Her eyes fluttered close, and she nodded in appreciation. Feeling his gut tighten, Draco looked down at his burger, and blew out a quiet breath.

'Harry told me you've been making potions for St. Mungos.'

Nodding his head, Draco said, 'sometimes, when they're running low on a specific potion, they ask me to make a fresh supply. It's usually only the more serious ones they don't like to buy commercial.'

'Impressive.' Hermione said with a quiet smile. 'Is it nerve wracking? Knowing so many people are taking what you've brewed?'

His burger halfway to his moutb, Draco looked at her. 'Uh- no? I mean.. Now it kind of is. What if I forget to list an ingredient. And someone has an allergic reaction? Or, what if -'

'Draco, stop!' Laughing, Hermione shook her head. 'Ignore me, go on like you were. It can't be a good thing if a poitioneer starts over thinking the minute things.'

'You make a good point though. What if-'

'Nope. I wasn't making a point.' Hermione grinned at him. 'Are you always so quick to second guess yourself? Sheesh.'

Shrugging, he looked down at his plate. 'I've got to be. I don't know if you've heard Granger, but I've made some crappy decisions in the past.'

'Was that you?' She asked, smirking at him when he raised his brows. Shaking her head, she asked, 'what are you working on now?'

Draco watched her take another bite of her soup, before clearing his throat. 'Nothing for St. Mungos. But.. I am trying to find a cure for a werewolf bite.'

'What?' Hermione demanded, her spoon falling into her bowl, forgotten.

'Yeah.' Running a hand through his hair again, Draco looked out the window next to him. 'I'm kind of playing around with the foundation of wolfsbane. I think Damocles was only missing a few key ingredients for an actual cure. Don't get me wrong, the potion now is great. But-'

'There's definitely room for improvement!' Hermione said excitedly. 'Why, though?'

Shrugging, Draco looked at her. 'No one should be forced into something like that. Think how it's got to ruin people's lives.'

Nodding her head, she quietly replied, 'i think that's great. How's it going?'

Running a hand across his jaw, he jerked his shoulders. 'Slow. Damocles, the man who invented the original wolfsbane potion went through alot of trouble to do so. And the full recipe was never disclosed. For security purposes. So it's taken awhile to even build the proper base.'

'Plus I imagine getting volunteers is difficult.' When Draco nodded, she asked, 'why all the secrecy around it?'

'Wolfsbane flowers are extremely poisonous. And the potion can have disastrous effects if brewed incorrectly.'

'Okay, that makes sense.' Hermione nodded along, 'plus add in the fact it's pricey. And most people who have been bitten have trouble holding a steady job, I bet it wouldn't be hard for the recipe to stay secret.'

'Exactly. No one I've spoken with has been too forthcoming. So I'm playing with alot of it, and hoping for the best right now.' Finishing his fries, Draco say back, and wiped at his fingers with a napkin. 'I spoke with a witch in Asia. She told me to use moonlight. But I can not for the life of me figure out what that means. I've tried brewing it only during a full moon outside, and it didn't change any properties.'

'Hmm..' Bracing her elbows on the table, Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. 'What about once it's finished? Have you left it to sit out in a pure container?'

'No.' Looking at the girl in front of him, Draco smiled. 'I have some unused crystal phials. I can try them.'

'The next full moon is next week.' She observed.

'Of course you track the lunar cycle.' Draco laughed.

'Hermione?' Looking up, the pair saw Ron Weasley and Lisa Turpin cross to them. 'What are you doing?' He demanded, an edge to his voice.

'Ron, Lisa. Hello.' Sitting up straight, Hermione smiled at them. 'We were just finishing up lunch. How are you?'

'Malfoy.' Ron said, turning to him. 'What are you doing?'

Smirking at the man, Draco replied, 'just eating a late lunch. Thanks for asking.'

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood and reached for her wallet, 'I should get going. Gotta get pick to the shop.'

Turning from the red head before him, Draco looked at her, 'I'll walk you. Weasley.' He said, with a nod.

'See you later Ron.' Hermione shrugged on her coat and walked away.

Turning to follow her, Draco felt a hand on his arm. 'What are you playing at Malfoy?'

'Excuse me?' Draco looked at the man glaring at him, before shaking his hand off. Shaking his head, he turned and walked after Hermione. Who did Weasley think he was? He asked himself. Like Draco would ever answer to him. Not that there was anything to be said, he thought. Catching up with Hermione outside, he lightly touched her elbow. 'Sorry again, for forcing you to eat with me.'

He looked down into her amber eyes, and watched her smile. 'I've had worse lunch companions.' She said quietly.

Grinning, Draco tucked his hands in his pockets before nodding. 'Good.' Watching the wind play with her hair, he cleared his throat, before saying, 'if you ever find yourself in need of uh, a lunch company again, I always like food.'

'Yeah?' She asked, smiling at him. 'Good to know.' She tilted her head, and asked, 'what if it's dinner company I need?'

Nodding his head, 'I could probably manage that.'

Laughing, Hermione looked at him with sparkling eyes, before biting her lip. 'I should get back.'

'Yeah, me too. See ya, Granger.' He said, staring into her eyes. He saw streaks of gold shining with the brown of her eyes, and felt his mouth go dry.

'See ya, Malfoy.' She said quietly, before walking into the growing crowd across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

The following Monday, Draco stood in front of a crumbling three story farm house. The white paint was chipping, and most of the shutters had fallen off, but he could see it's potential. Walking slowly up the path of broken stones, he took in the large wrap around porch. Half of the left side had caved in from rot, while the other half stood piled in mildewed boxes and garbage. 'Sweet Merlin.' He muttered as he started to climb the soft stairs. He felt each step start to give under the weight of his soft step and grimaced. Turning to survey the grounds before him, he sighed. It was a large lot, and three stories could house quite the number of people if needed.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, he let his mind wander. The farm house sat on ten acres of land. The back five were filled with wide trees and who knew what kind of animals. The house itself stood a mile off the main road, with no neighbors in sight either direction. The property was big enough, no doubt about that. And private enough that no muggles would witness any accidental magic. There was also rumored to be a pond somewhere front of the house. Though grass and weeds seemed to have overtaken it at the moment.

'What do you think?'

Jumping, Draco clutched at his chest and spun around. 'Minister.' He said, with a shaky laugh. 'I didn't hear you apparate.'

The darker man grinned, before tapping the side of nose. 'Silent appiration. One of my cooler skills, I say.'

'Silent appiration. Right.' Draco stared at the man next to him. 'I can barely apparate without getting nauseous. And you can do it silently?'

'Cool, yeah?' Nodding his head, Kingsley Shacklebolt asked again: 'What do you think?'

Tucking his fingers into the front pocket of his jeans, Draco jerked a shoulder. 'It could work. Property is big enough. Throw up some protection spells, clear away the crap left about. It could work.'

'Eight bedrooms, plus a masters suite. It doesn't lack the room. Could always expand later on if need be.' The Minister added. 'You look inside?'

'And risk the place falling down around me?' Draco shook his head. 'I want to get someone out to look at the foundation before I step in there.'

Granted, they could always knock it down and build fresh. The old time farm house charm would be gone though, Draco thought to himself.

'I know a guy.' The Minister supplied helpfully.

Laughing, Draco replied, 'send me his contact? I'll set it up.'

'Keep me in the loop?' When Draco agreed, the older man pulled out an ancient pocket watch before cursing. 'Best be off. Got a meeting with some Neanderthals wanting to bring back centaur-sport.'

Raising his blonde brows, Draco asked, 'what? Seriously? Do they not remember the fight of Barlow?'

'The fault of human kind, I'm afraid.' Kingsley said sadly. 'We never remember.'

Draco watched him turn on the spot before shaking his head. You couldn't give him all the galleons in Gringotts to go centaur hunting. Mean creatures they are. Adjusting his thought, he frowned. Not mean per say, he'd known a few during his time at Hogwarts that were gentle enough. Though.. there was that time when Umbridge had been carted through the Forbidden Forest. Grinning, Draco remembered Granger had something to do with that.

Stepping onto the broken porch in the back, Draco cupped his hands and looked in through a dusty window. The room was as wide as the house it seemed. There was a large stone hearth settled into the furthest wall, and it looked like a massive island sat in the center of the room. Using the back of his sleeve, he wiped at the dirty glass. Muttering under his breath when the dirt and grime did no more then smear the panel, he shook his head.

Whoever was set to tend this property should be hanged, he thought with a sigh. Looking at the large overgrown yard behind the house, Draco let himself imagine. Once cleaned up, this yard would be something to behold. Put in an actual walkway there, and a garden off to the side. Yes. This place could work. There would be plenty of space for children to run around, if they desired. Not like the Manor, he thought. His fathers voice whispered though his mind: 'Malfoys do not run amuck, Draco. I've told you, time and again.'

Scowling, Draco shook his head before pulling out his watch. Nothing sets him in a foul mood quite as quick as thinking of Lucius Malfoy. Rolling his shoulders, he decided to call it a day. He did all he could for now, as little as it was. Hoping the Minister was quick with his contact of his guy, Draco closed his eyes, took a breath and turned on the spot.

x-X-x

Hermione closed the lid to the white bakery box before her. Setting it on the counter next to the register, she smiled. 'I hope you're grandson isn't disappointed, Mrs Cabisca.'

Laughing, the elderly woman offered her a wide smile. 'He won't be, dear. I couldn't imagine anyone would be after eating one of you delicious sweets.'

'You're kind to say so.' Hermione hit a button on the register before her and asked after the woman's husband.

'Good, good.' The woman waved a hand in the air. 'You'd think more was done to him the way he's been carrying on.' Passing money across the counter she rolled her eyes, and leaned close. 'Men, I tell ya. They can't handle anything. His own fault, really. If I told him once, I told him a thousand times. William I said, you mustn't eat so much salt. Think of your cholesterol.' Shaking her head, Hermione smiled, 'did he listen? Not once. Now I've got to listen to him moan and carry on.'

Giggling, Hermione handed the women her change. 'They never seem to listen, do they?' She asked with a soft smile. Mrs Cabisca is a frequent customer of Vanilla Dream. Always picking up some sort of sweet for herself or her brood of grandchildren. The woman was kind, and always had something to say. Hermione loved it. Dealing with customers, muggle and magical alike, was her favorite part of owning her own establishment.

'Never!' The woman chortled, her double chin wagging. Turning her head when the bells tinkled above the door, she turned to raise her grey brows at the younger women, 'there's a man I bet could handle anything. If you know what I mean.' She said, laughing.

Looking up, Hermione bit back a giggle. Draco walked in, his blonde hair falling messily into his eyes. Offering the man a soft smile, she turned back to the woman before her, and laughed. 'I hear you there.'

Cackling at their shared secret, the older woman scooped up her bag, and patted at her hair. 'I best be off sugar. Jayden's like to throw a fit if I don't bring the cake.'

'Can't have that.' Hermione replied. Glancing again at the tall man in her shop, 'I'll be right with you Draco.'

'No rush.' He said, smiling at her. Giving a nod to the older woman, he turned back to the cookie case he was browsing.

'Mercy.' The older woman muttered, before offering Hermione one last smile.

When the door closed behind her, Hermione laughed and turned to the man. 'Looking for some cookies?' She asked softly.

'Hmm?' He stood straight, and Hermione took in his slightly disheveled appearance. He was dressed in a pair of worn denim's, with the same black jacket he'd worn the other day when she ran into him at Leo's. 'Not sure.' He leaned against the counter, and offered her a smile. 'What would you recommend?'

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione moved towards him. When the counter was all that separated them, she asked. 'Are you looking for a special occasion?'

Nodding his head seriously, Draco agreed. 'Yup.' His silver eyes seemed to lock her in place. She couldn't move, for fear of breaking the gaze. 'You look tired.'

'Wh- what?' She asked, surprised. She was tired, truth be told. Last night had been rough. She woke in the early morning, a scream strangled in her throat. She dreamed her and the boys were in the Forest of Dean again.

'That was rude.' Draco inclined his head, 'sorry. You look wonderful, truth be told.'

Hermione felt her stomach tighten, and she once again began to nibble on her full bottom lip. 'I- you're fine. It's just been a long day.' She offered him a shy smile before gesturing to the case between them. She felt his eyes studying her, though she pointedly looked elsewhere. 'If it's cookies you're after, the double chocolate will melt on your tongue.'

'Will they?' He asked. Glancing up, she saw he was still staring at her. She began to fidget from the heat of his gaze. His eyes were like molten silver. Chancing a glance at his mouth, she let out a silent gasp when his tongue swept across his lower lip. 'In that case, I better get two dozen.'

'What?'

'Cookies. I'll take two dozen of the double chocolate please.' A small smile had settled across his handsome face.

'Oh. Right, yes. Okay.' Blowing out a breath of air, Hermione gave herself a small shake. Get it together girl. What is your problem? This is Draco Malfoy. Stop looking at him like he's a cookie for you to taste. 'Coming right up!' She told him brightly.

As she turned to grab a white bakery box, she heard him chuckle. And closed her eyes at the sound. There's nothing like the smooth sound of a mans voice to knock you off your best game, she thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she turned and caught him looking at her backside. No. He was probably just taking in all there was too see in the small shop. But when she glanced at his face, she felt her cheeks flush all the same.

'Looks good.' He said, a small smirk crossing his features.

Blushing harder still, Hermione chanced another glance at the man. 'What?'

'The cookies.' He said, grinning now. 'Pansy had it right the other night. I've got a soft spot for sweets. And they look great.'

'Right.' Reaching for a piece of wax paper, Hermione began to fill the box with the chocolate delights. 'Well whatever the occasion, I hope these are hit!'

Draco laughed before saying, 'the special occasion is nothing more then I haven't had a sweet all weekend!'

Glancing up, Hermione grinned at him. 'And you deserve a treat, hmm?'

'Oh yes.' He said seriously. 'I've been a good boy.' He added, the smile he sent her made her stomach clench once again. And Hermione imagined him sending it her direction somewhere other then across a bakery counter. She saw him smiling at her from across her bedroom, before slowly pulling his shirt over his head.

Shaking her head, she felt her cheeks flush again. Before stammering out, 'good. That's good. Uh.. anything else for you?'

He shook his head, 'I think that's it.'

Ringing up his purchase, she slid the box of cookies into a white bag stamped with the Vanilla Dream logo. 'Well.. uh - thanks for stopping in.'

'No, thank you, Granger.' Picking up the bag, Draco stared at her silently before asking. 'Are you going to Pansy and Blaise's wedding shower this weekend?'

'Yeah' She replied, startled. 'I'm bringing the cake.'

'Good.' He tucked a hand into the pocket of his jeans, before turning to leave. 'I'll see you there.'

'See you there.' She said lamely. When the door closed behind him, she let her head fall to the counter. What has gotten into you? She demanded of herself. Could you have looked anymore of an imbecile? Shaking her head, she smiled. No one could deny that Draco Malfoy grew up. He no longer seemed to be the arrogant child she had attended school with. The years have changed a lot of people.. some for the better, some for the worse. Draco Malfoy seems to have fallen into the former category.

x-X-x

Later that night Draco found himself in his study, a tumbler of Olgdens finest in his hand. He had his feet propped up on the ottoman before him, and silently stared into the fire burning across the room. He sat reflecting on all that occurred today. The house he and the Minister had looked at would be more then sufficient for his safe house. No question about that. Draco was eager to start remodeling the property. If they started shortly after Blaise's wedding, he imagined it could be complete and ready to be inhabited by the end of fall. Someone should be hired to keep the place running once it was open. Maybe they could turn the master suite into the caretakers living quarters, he mused.

I wonder what Granger would think of the safe house. She'd be all for it, he knew. Chuckling to himself, how could she not. I should mention it to her. Shed some good light on myself. Maybe then she'd want to accompany me to dinner sometime. Never in a million years would Draco Malfoy had thought he'd find himself attracted to the bushy haired girl from school. But here he sat. He could think of little else since the tasting he and Pansy had at her shop. Then running into her at that damn ball. Then again at Leo's. He went almost seven years without seeing her. And now it seemed like every time he turned around, there she stood. Not that he was going out of his way to avoid her.

He found himself in front of her shop this afternoon before he even knew that's where he was headed. Not that he had a complaint to give. The cookies he had gotten had been more then he expected. And she looked as good as they tasted. Her hair fell softly around her shoulders. And her smile. Gods her smile. Rolling his eyes, Draco thought of the flush that seemed to permanently grace her soft features. Or maybe it was just him? She seemed fine when she was speaking to the women before him. Snorting into his cup, Draco shook his head. Like he would have any effect on Gryffindors princess. He could have cursed himself when he mentioned how tired she looked. Who was he to say such a thing.

Snatching the last cookie out of the box next to his elbow, he bit into it and groaned. She makes them as good as her cakes, he thought. Silently chewing the sweet confection, his mind wandered. I wonder if she taste as good as her sweets. Licking his lip, Draco smirked. There's no way someone as sweet as Hermione Granger could be anything but delicious. If only he wasn't himself, he moodily thought. Tossing back the last of his drink, he stood and crossed to his work bench.

Looking into the simmering cauldron, he nodded when he saw it was light blue. The fumes it admitted flowed through the room. Glancing out the window, he saw the full moon hung brightly in the night sky. 'Here goes nothing.' He said to himself, before reaching for the crystal phials on the shelf above.

After filling them, and putting the stopper in place, Draco gathered them up and crossed to his closed terrace. He stood staring at the moon. 'Listen here, moon.' He said, his voice deep, and loud in the quiet night. 'I'm trying to help people here. If you could step up, and do your part, that'd be great.'

He placed the filled phials on the table in the yard, before shaking his head. Was he really expecting the moon to listen to him. Shoving a rough hand through his blonde locks, Draco sat on a bench and stared at the light blue liquid. If this works, he would have another reason to seek Granger out, he thought with a grin. It was her idea to have them set out in the moonlight just so. Seems only fair that she should know if that was the key.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

Hermione woke Sunday morning later then she had hoped too. Rolling over, she yawned and looked at the clock balanced precariously on a stack books. 9:45. She was due at the Parkinson's estate at noon. The wedding shower was set to begin at one o'clock, and Mrs Parkinson wanted to make sure the cake was up to par. Groaning, she snuggled her pillow closer, and let her eyes drift shut. She stayed up longer then she should have the night before. But how was one supposed to just stop in the middle of a chapter? Especially a chapter filled with tales of Newt Scamanders travels through Antarctica!

'Meow.' The soft cry hustled her out of bed. Chuckling, she smiled at the cat standing in the doorway. 'Oh, hush. You can wait a few more minutes can't you? I know you won't wither away.' The fat orange cat flicked his tail at her before disappearing down the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat up and stretched. She could never figure out why Ronald had never taken to her favorite fur ball. They both thought with their stomachs. After slipping her feet into a pair of Phoenix slippers, Hermione made her way to her small galley kitchen. Flipping the switch to the coffee pot, she pulled out the container of cat food. 'I hope you don't mind hanging out by yourself today, Crooks.' She said to the feline winding his body around her legs. 'I've got a busy day today. Gonna go hang out in the snake pit. Wish me luck!' A soft meow was all the response she got.

After pouring a cup of coffee, and adding a splash of peppermint cream, Hermione entered her bedroom. Thankfully she had showered the night before. No way would she have had time to mess with her wet hair and grab everything she needed at the shop before noon arrived. She looked in the mirror above her dresser and frowned. She had braided her wet hair the night before, with hopes it would be easily managed this morning. When had her hair ever been easily managed though? Sighing she undid the messy braid, and coiled the thick strands into a knot atop her head.

Carefully, she used her wand to lighten the circles under her eyes, and grabbed her mascara. Normally she wouldn't even bother with any makeup. But today, today she needed all the courage she could get. Taking a steady breath, she applied first one coat, then a second. Tilting her head to the side she studied her reflection. Ginny was right, it really did bring out the flecks of gold in her eyes. Humming under her breath, she crossed to her wardrobe and threw the doors open. She had planned on wearing a nice summers dress, but the day called for wind and that just didn't seem practical. Flipping through the choices before her, she sighed. She wanted to look classy, and respectable. Without looking as though she tried to hard. She knew today would be a great stepping stone for the bakery. Not that she really needed one; she was Hermione Granger after all. Business had been booming since the day she opened shop. She wasn't daft though, she knew that most of the business she had was due to who she was. Not what she could offer. Today, that would change.

She had a beautiful two layer cake made and waiting for her at Vanilla Dreams. Along with two dozen cupcakes baked and frosted to perfection. The countless batches of cookies she had made yesterday afternoon were bundled up, and ready to go. If only she could decide on what to wear.

Pulling out a pair of black slacks, she searched until she had found her silk red blouse. She pulled on the pants and held the blouse to her chest. _Draco will be there_ , a voice whispered in her head. Shaking her head, Hermione glared at her reflection. Why would she care if Draco Malfoy would be there? Obviously he would be. She remembered Pansy telling her during the tasting that he was Blaise's best man. Of course he'd be there. She wasn't going to let that discourage her from wearing her favorite red blouse.

Pulling the shirt over head, she once again looked at her reflection. Nodding, she tucked the tail of the shirt into her slacks and put a light coat of gloss on her lips. After slipping her feet into some strappy sandals she glanced at the clock and swore. 11:15. Grabbing her wand, purse and a clutch she needed for carrying all she had prepared she called out a farewell to Crookshanks, and turned on the spot.

She crossed through the shop quickly, pausing only to check her security measures. Casting a silent _lumos_ she hurried to the kitchen _._ Setting her bags on the counter, she flipped the switch to her coffee pot and began filling the clutch with the packaged sweets. Two containers of cupcakes, six bowls of different styled cookies and a small bag that held surveying utensils she might need for the cake we're neatly stacked in. Worrying her bottom lip, she decided on grabbing a package of plates and napkins, just in case. She wasn't sure what would be provided, but she'd rather be safe. After filling a thermos with coffee and shoving her purse in the small clutch, she pulled open the door to her walk in cooler and looked at the cake Pansy requested for her shower.

It was two layers of chocolate covered with a whipped vanilla frosting. Each layer had a ring of strawberries dipped in chocolate topping it. Nodding her head once, Hermione slowly lifted the creation, and set it on the middle of the counter by the front door. Casting a nontoxic sticking charm on the bottom of the base she scooped up her clutch and thermos. After tucking them under her arm, she once again picked up the cake. Feeling the sticking charm spread through her hands she took a deep breath and vanished on the spot.

When she opened her eyes, she stood at the beginning of a long, winding driveway. The mansion that stood atop the drive loomed in the distance, and Hermione let out a quiet whistle. 'Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore.' She told herself with a laugh. She started up the long road, taking in the green grounds around her. A fountain stood to her right. She took a second to study the stone mermaid set in the center. Her long carved hair covered her breasts as she spit a gentle stream of water into the base below.

When she reached the porch she was out of breath, and could feel the sun beating down on her bare neck. Looking for the doorbell, she groaned when she saw a intricate knocker nestled against the dark wood of the front door. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the empty drive and gave the door a few soft kicks.

After a few moments, the door seemed to open on its own. Looking in the dark hall beyond, she furrowed her brow, 'uh..'

'Down here misses.' A squeaky voice said to her. Looking down around the cake in her arms, Hermione smiled at the small elf before her. She was wearing what looked to be a child's white button down shirt and white ballet slippers. 'I am Kanzy. You would be miss Hermione Granger, yes?'

'Yes.' Smiling again at the elf, 'how do you do, Kanzy.'

'I am good misses.' The little elf nodded, her ears flapping with the motion. 'I am to show you to the back yard, if it please you.'

'Oh, yes. That would be great. Thank you.' Hermione followed the elf down the dark, cool hallway, her sandals echoing as they walked.

Turning to look behind her, Kanzy asked, 'could I take the cake for you misses?'

'I think I've got it.' Hermione grinned at the elf's thoughtfulness. 'Thank you though!'

Nodding again, the elf said, 'it is my job to make even the smallest task easier for you. If you be needing anything today ma'am, all you's got to do is call my name.'

'Thank you, Kanzy. I'll keep that in mind.' Hermione followed her through a large kitchen, the marble counter tops winked at her as they passed. As they pushed through a pair of glass doors, Hermione stopped and looked at the scene before her. A few dozen people wandered around the enclosed back yard, though Hermione didn't recognize any of them. As they neared the group though, Hermione realized she did know a few.

Pansy and Blaise stood to the right talking to a laughing tanned man, a severe looking blonde and Pansys mother. She felt a small tug on her pants, and glanced down at the small elf who led her through the house. 'That table there was set up for you ma'am.' She said, pointing at a table situated under a gold canopy.

'Thank you again, Kanzy.'

'Don't be forgetting, anything you be needing, just say my name.' The elf squeaked at her, bowing.

Crossing to the table appointed to her sweets, Hermione gently set the cake down in the center. Tossing her thermos and clutch to the side, she grabbed her wand and cast a few charms around the table. One to keep the table cool, least any of the frosting start to melt, and one to keep the bugs away. Wouldn't that be a sight; if Mrs Parkinson, or any of the other guests went to take a bite of the cake and a fly be nestled in among the strawberries.

Smiling at the thought, she set about organizing her table. Opening her clutch, she pulled out the containers of cupcakes and organized them around the base of the cake. She was opening her containers of cookies when a shadow fell across her. 'Ms Granger. You're prompt.'

Turning around, she smiled at Mrs Parkinson and Pansy. 'I try to be.' She said softly. 'Your house is beautiful, ma'am.'

The older woman smiled at her, 'Thank you. As is this cake. Absolutely gorgeous.'

'Wait till you taste it, ma!' Pansy grinned. 'I swear her cakes should probably be illegal. They're that good.'

Laughing with the two, Hermione shook her head. 'Hopefully that doesn't happen, or I'd be out of a job.' She joked.

'I doubt that.' The matriarch Parkinson said on a chuckle. 'The masses would be beating at your door to offer you a job Ms Granger.'

Shifting uncomfortably, Hermione smiled at her before turning to Pansy. 'I brought the cupcakes you requested and also a few dozen cookies too.'

'Wonderful!' The slim girl clapped her hands together. 'I should probably try one, yeah? Gotta make sure they're as good as I've heard.'

'You've heard about my cookies?' Hermione asked laughing.

'Yup!' Pansy grinned as her mother walked away. 'Draco was raving about them the other when we all went out to dinner.'

Hermione smiled at that, and pulled out the last of the cookies. Opening the containers, she set them around the table before reaching elbow deep into her clutch and pulling out a stack of silver paper plates, and green napkins.

Laughing when she saw the colors, Pansy joked, 'good choice. How did you fit all that in that small bag?'

'Un-detectable extension charm. Kind of a specialty of mine.'

'You must teach me!' Pansy begged, as Blaise and Draco crossed to them. 'Blaise will only let me bring two cases on our honeymoon. And that simply won't do!'

Laughing when he heard her, Blaise nodded at Hermione. 'We'll only be gone a week, dear. How much do you plan on bringing?'

Rolling her eyes at her fiancé, Pansy explained. 'We're going to Italy. Do you know how much shopping I plan on doing?'

'Trust me, I plan on keeping you too busy to do much shopping.' Blaise replied, with a wicked grin.

Clearing his throat, Draco shook his head at the pair and grinned at Hermione. 'Hi.'

'Hi.' Biting her lower lip, she looked at the tall man before her. He was wearing dark slacks and a white button down shirt, same as Blaise. The simple colors complimented his light coloring, making his silver eyes seem that much darker.

Grinning, Draco looked at the table and snatched a double chocolate cookie. 'I was praying you were gonna bring these today.'

Laughing, Hermione tilted her head and looked at him. 'Did you eat all the others already?'

'Shamefully I did.' Draco broke the cookie in half, and offered her half. After she took it, he popped his in his mouth and closed his eyes. 'Sweet Merlin.'

Laughing, Blaise pointed to the patio and elbowed Draco. Smirking, he said, 'I'm surprised Mickelson showed up.'

Grunting, the blonde shook his head, 'bloody git.' Shaking his head, he turned and looked at Hermione. 'I'll be back.' He promised before walking away with his Italian friend.

Pansy looked from Draco to Hermione and grinned.

x-X-x

Draco walked across the yard laughing with his friend. 'You didn't do it.. did you?' He asked the Italian man.

'Of course not. I'd have to be a bigger git then Weaslbee to actually give 100 galleons to Rowle. I trust he'd pay me back as much as I'd trust Finnegan to be my hired cook.' The pair laughed again before Blaise asked, 'you bringing a plus one to the wedding? Pansy is demanding to know.'

The blonde ran a hand down the back of his head, and glanced over his shoulder. He looked towards the canopy Hermione stood under and shook his head. 'Nah. Figured I'd go stag. Less dancing, more drinking.'

Nodding, Blaise replied, 'I figured. You're not really the plus one type.'

'What do you mean?' He asked, defensively.

'No offense meant, you know that.' Blaise shrugged, before saying: 'I can list on one hand the girls you've dated since school.'

Jamming his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, Draco scowled. 'You remember who I am, yeah?'

'Yeah.' The Italian jerked a shoulder. 'I also know at least a dozen ladies that flirt with you shamelessly every time you're about. Me and Goyle actually are betting on when you come out of the closet.'

'Shove off.' Draco shoved his friend, and laughed. 'Is Goyle coming today?'

Shaking his head, Blaise waved at a cousin who shouted at him. 'His daughter is teething. Him and the Mrs didn't want to leave her with a sitter.'

'Still can't believe he was the first to get hitched. And start having kids.'

'Gods I know. Hopefully Jayne takes after her mum.' Blaise joked.

'Draco, Draco!' A small voice called to him. 'Will you come color with us?'

Turning around, Draco spotted Blaise's twin nieces hopping around. A container of chalk settled between their feet. Bowing to his friend, 'I've been summoned.' crossing to the girls, he settled across from them and smiled. 'My, don't the two of you look pretty today.'

'Thanks!' Annalise grinned at him, before twirling. 'Mummy took us dress shopping for uncle Blaise's party!'

'And what great dresses they are.' Draco smiled at Dayna, the shier of the two girls. 'I like your bow.' When she gave him a small smile, he crossed his legs, and asked what he should draw.

'A unicorn!' Annalise excitedly exclaimed. 'A purple one. With two horns!' She giggled behind her hand.

'Two horns?' Draco cried out playfully. 'Let's see what we can do.' Opening the container, the big man got to work drawing a purple unicorn with two horns. Once completed, he looked at it, and cocked his head. 'Uh... well. It has two horns.'

'It's beautiful.' Dayna said quietly. 'Will you make it move?'

Smiling at the girl, he pulled out his wand and touched it to the drawing. The 'unicorn' started staggering across the pavement to the delight of both the girls. He reached for another pierce of chalk as the music around him died down. Glancing up, he saw Kellen Zabini standing at the microphone on the make shift stage.

Excusing himself from the two beside him, he stood and brushed off the seat of his pants. Crossing to the group mingling around the stage, he chanced a glance at Hermione, and grinned when he saw her already staring at him. She looked away as soon as their eyes made contact, but Draco continued to grin nonetheless. He clapped when the people around him did, and tuned back into what Blaise's father was saying:

'... just know you're are being welcomed into this family with open arms Pansy. I couldn't imagine anyone better for my son.'

Draco looked at his friends and smiled when he saw Blaise press a kiss to the side of Pansys head. They were matched well, he thought to himself. Pansy kept him cool when the Italian temper started to flare. And Blaise, well Blaise was there for her when it seemed no one else was. Pansy got a lot of hate after the war. You can't try to hand over the Chosen One and just get away with it. But Draco understood. She just wanted it over. Voldemort had killed both Pansys father and her older brother. She just wanted everything to be done. Draco could respect that.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Draco started and turned around. Mr Zabini stood before him grinning. 'You seem distracted my boy.'

'Hmm.' Draco smiled at the man and shook his head. 'I think I'm just going through sugar withdrawal.' He said with a laugh.

Laughing along, the darker wizard nodded to the golden canopy to the side. 'Go check out the gorgeous cake hidden over there. I'm counting down until we eat so I can get my hands on a slice.' Kellen Zabini was the only person alive Draco knew of that was willing to eat cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Well, aside from himself and probably every kid that walked the Earth. 'There's cupcakes and cookies to tide us over until then. Being served, surprisingly enough, by none other then Hermione Granger.'

'I saw that. Is it weird having her here?' Draco asked the older man. The Zabinis were one of the least prejudice people he had ever met, but that didn't mean he was comfortable around someone who was muggleborn. He grew up during the same time as his parents after all.

'Not at all. Why would it be?' He asked, swirling the cup of golden liquid in his hands. When Draco just shrugged, the man asked him the same.

'Kind of.' Draco replied. Looking towards the brunette across the yard, Draco watched the woman laugh at something Pansys cousin Brock said with narrow eyes. Brock was a nice enough guy, but known to be a player when it came to the ladies. And he didn't want Hermione to fall for any line of bull the man handed her.

'Because of before?' The man asked.

'Before?'

'When her and her friends came to the Manor?' Gritting his teeth, Draco shrugged but nodded. 'She seems like a good girl. It doesn't seem to be stopping her from hanging out with a bunch of snakes anyways.'

'Yeah.' Draco met her gaze across the yard again. This time she didn't look away. This time, she offered him a shy smile. 'Gonna go get me a cookie.' He mumbled before walking off.

Draco frowned while he walked. How could he be so dumb as to forget the time she spent at the Manor. Merlin, he had seen the scar at the ball. And here he has been fantasizing that she might give him the time of day. Shaking his head, he gave himself a mental scolding, have you ever even apologized for not doing anything to stop your crazy aunt?

'Draco?' A soft voice said his name. Glancing up, he realized he had made it to the table of sweets quicker then he would've thought. Hermione stood there, her bottom lip caught between her teeth again. He felt his stomach clench, and offered her a smile. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah.' He ran a long fingered hand through his hair, and jerked his shoulder. 'How's today? Everyone treating you alright?'

Hermione looked at him, and frowned. 'I think so?' She said with a small laugh. 'Everyone has been more then polite.'

'Good, good.' He nodded at that. Picking up a chocolate cookie, he turned it in his hands before biting into it. Looking behind him, he saw the music had started up again, and people were beginning to dance. Looking back to the girl before him, he offered her a charming smile. 'You think the table will be okay without you guarding it?'

'I mean.. probably.' She hedged. Unsure why he asked.

'Walk with me?'

'What?'

'Mrs Parkinson keeps a fantastic garden. You wanna go for a walk?'

The girl licked her bottom lip, and Draco had to bite back a moan at the sight. She swiped her hands down the front of her slacks, and gave a delicate shrug. 'Sure.'

Tucking his fingers into the front pockets of his slacks, Draco jerked his head to the gate behind them and led the way. Reaching the gate, he pushed it open and ushered her through. It was like entering a different world. 'Mrs Parkinson prides herself on having a wide variety of trees, shrubs and flowers on the property.' Draco explained as they started down a cobblestone pathway. 'And she grooms each plant individually. She is forever quoting some famous Herbologist.'

'This is incredible.' Hermione gasped. Turning in a circle, she looked above them. The trees surrounding the path all seemed to blend into one towards the top. It tended to block out the sun, but the pathway was lighted by fairy lights strung through the branches. 'Absolutely breath taking.'

'It is.' Draco agreed. Though he wasn't looking at the greenery around them. He was watching the pretty brunette take in their surroundings, a smile on his lips. Her hair, that had been twisted perfectly when she first arrived, was starting to fall out of the clip that held it in place. Dark curls were beginning to tumble down her back. Instead of making her look disheveled though, it gave her a carefree look, Draco decided smiling to himself.

They walked a short distance in silence. Her hands hung by her sides, and Draco had to fight the impulse of grabbing the one nearest him, and holding on. He cleared his throat, but before he could say anything Hermione interrupted. 'I saw you drawing with this little girls.'

'Blaises nieces.' He smiled. 'Two of the coolest people I know.' He chuckled and looked at her. 'We were drawing purple unicorns.' When Hermione smiled at that, Draco once again felt his stomach tighten.

Nodding to a gazebo around the next bend, he asked, 'do you wanna sit?'

'Sure.' Leading the way, Hermione sat and gazed at flowers growing in planters along the rails. 'I couldn't imagine how much time was put into this place.' She said softly.

Sitting next to her, Draco leaned back and looked around. 'It's her passion.' He said simply.

'You can tell.' Hermione agreed with him. Looking to her right, she offered him a bright smile. 'Thank you for showing this to me.'

Nodding in acknowledgment, Draco cleared his throat, and turned towards her. 'I uh- I actually have an motive behind it.' He said with a low chuckle.

He watched her raise a brow, 'oh yeah?'

'Yeah.' Staring into her amber eyes, Draco felt his tongue tie itself in a knot. He forgot that he was gonna apologize for his crazy aunt. Apologize that she was stuck with that ugly scar curving the bottom of her neck. He forgot everything. Hell, he forgot his own name.

'Draco?' She asked softly, biting her lip again. Oh yeah, that's my name. He thought wryly to himself.

Reaching out a large hand, he cupped her cheek and gently pulled her lip away from her teeth. 'Don't do that.' He commanded in a quiet voice. When her eyes went wide, he traced her lower lip with his thumb. 'Every time you bite you lip, it drives me absolutely insane.'

'It does?' She asked, her voice breathless.

Staring into her eyes Draco nodded before moving closer. 'Granger.' He groaned out when once again her lip tangled with her teeth. 'Tell me no.'

When she remained silent, Draco's hand slid to the back of her neck. His thumb rubbing against the soft skin he found there. He leaned towards her, hesitating a breath away from her lips. 'Tell me no.'

He felt her warm breath against his face, and watched her eyes drift closed before closing the distance between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **eight**.

' _Tell me no.'_

Hermione felt her breath shudder through her parted lips, and let her eyes flutter close. Draco's lips rubbed tantalizingly slow against her own, and a sigh escaped her. And then he was pulling back. His hand still rested against the back of her neck; she could feel his thumb tracing small circles where it sat.

When she opened her eyes, she met his dark silver gaze, and felt her stomach tighten from the heat of it. She bit her bottom lip, and felt his fingers tense against her neck, before he pulled them away. 'I-' Draco cleared his throat before gruffly saying, 'I won't apologize for that, Granger. But that wasn't what I intended when I suggested we take a walk.'

Hermione lowered her gaze from his steady one. 'I don't want you to apologize.' She replied, in a quiet voice. Her heart was beating, she could hear it sounding in her ears; and could feel her skin start to flush. Draco still sat angled towards her, though he kept his hands to himself now.

When she risked a glance at his face, she found his silver eyes fixed intently on her own. His eyes seemed darker then before. They reminded her of the sky before it opened to release a heavy rain. The longer he silently stared at her, the darker her flush became. The more she wanted to lean in to him, to press her mouth to his.

'We should get back.' He said standing. Hermione nodded, and when he offered her a hand, she accepted. His hand was warm, and slightly calloused.

As soon as Hermione was standing, he released her hand, shoving both his in the pockets of his black slacks. The pair silently retraced their steps back to the party they left behind, lost in their own thoughts. Before Draco could push the gate open, Hermione touched his wrist lightly, and asked: 'what was the point?'

'Hmm?' Draco inquired, one blonde brow raised above his questioning gaze.

'You said that the.. the kiss wasn't what you had intended.' Hermione stated, twisting her fingers together, her bottom lip once again caught between her teeth.

Draco looked at her, and a frown creased his smooth features. When a wave of laughter sounded over the high fence, Draco shoved a hand through his hair, and jerked his shoulder. 'There's a few things I need to tell you. All long over due.' Rubbing at his jaw, he searched her face, before explaining. 'I've got a lot of apologizing to do to you, Hermione.'

'Oh.' It was all the response Hermione could think to give. Her mind had gone blank. She knew she stood there with wide eyes. But couldn't help herself. Never before had she heard her name sound so.. so smooth. Never had it sounded so beautiful before.

She watched as he pushed the gate open, and motioned her through. She felt his hand settle on the small of her back, guiding towards her golden canopy of sweets. When she once again stood behind her table of desserts, Hermione smiled, and said, 'thanks again.' She motioned behind her with a slight wave her hand, 'it truly is a gorgeous garden.'

Draco had his fingers tucked into the front pockets of his slacks again, and as he nodded his acknowledgment, a loud voice carried over to them. 'Malfoy!' Turning his head, Hermione watched the sun shine though his hair. She felt her breath catch, and her pulse speed up. Taking a deep breath as Blaise Zabini crossed to them; what is happening? She asked herself, silently. 'There you are. They set up the food if you're hungry.' The Italian man said in way of greeting when he reached them. 'Help yourself as well, Granger. There's plenty of it.'

'Thank you.' Hermione smiled at the man, and glanced towards the back patio, where a buffet styled table sat.

'I managed to convince Pans' mom to do Italian tonight. But there's some crab cakes and other finger foods if that's more your forte.' Blaise explained, looking between the two. Hermione saw him discreetly raise a brow at Draco, who frowned and looked away. 'Figured we'd do the cake after everyone's eaten.'

Nodding along, Hermione smiled at the Italian man. 'Sounds good. I'll get it all set up and ready to go. Do you want me to serve?'

'It should be okay.' Zabibi said. 'Get some food.. mingle!' He grinned at her and clapped a hand to Dracos shoulder before walking away.

Hermione organized the serving utensils for the cake, her mind racing. What did Malfoy mean he had a lot of apologizing to do? He wasn't going to mention the Manor, was he? Her breath hitching at the thought, she closed her eyes. That would go against her vow of avoidance. As long as she doesn't think about it, it never happened. Her right hand brushed at the scar along her neck. 'Granger?'

Glancing up, she saw Malfoy stood before her still, a small frown on his face. Snatching her hand back, she tucked it in her back pocket. 'Shall we get some food?'

The pair crossed to the buffet table silently. The table was weighed down by all the food. Hermione saw platters of spaghetti, ravioli, and lasagna, surrounded by bowls of tossed salad and flakey loaves of garlic bread. 'Blaise's Nan makes the best red sauce I've ever tasted.' Draco supplied, dishing himself a heaping serving of spaghetti. 'I'm pretty sure she makes the noodles herself.'

'Really?' Helping herself to a slice of lasagna, Hermione glanced at him, her amber gaze met his bright silver.

'Right before stating Hogwarts for the first time, Nan Zabini taught me and Blaise the secret of the noodle.'

'The secret of the noodle?' She laughed. Hermione felt a slow heat build in her belly when he smiled at her. Not a Malfoy smirk. A genuine smile.

'Oh yeah.' A lock of pale blonde hair fell in his eyes when he nodded at an older Italian woman settled in the shade of a great oak tree. 'Sophia Zabini is 87, I think. And has been making her own noodles since she was twelve, so she says.'

Hermione studied the elderly woman. Her gray hair was loose around her shoulders, and she had a cane nestled in her hands. Her eyes were closed as she nodded along to whatever Blaise's father was saying.

'I thi-' Draco was cut off from whatever he had been about to say when the severe blonde woman from before interrupted him.

'Draco?' When she stood beside them, 'there you are, dear. I was hoping you had a chance to eat.'

'Mother.' Draco cleared his throat.

 _Mother_. His mother! _I should've known that._ Hermione chastised herself. She hadn't seen the older woman's face earlier, but not many people carry themselves the way the Malfoys do. Not caring if they've fallen from the wizarding worlds graces or not, they were still Malfoys.

'You remember Hermione Granger?' Draco asked his mother, inclining his head towards herself.

'Ma'am.' Hermione stiffened her back, and met the matriarch Malfoys gaze. Startled to see her sons silver gaze looking back at her.

'Miss Granger.' Nodding her head, Hermione felt the woman's calculating eyes study her, and had to fight the need to fidget. 'I've heard nothing but good things about your bakery. I hope all is well.'

'It is, thank you.' Hermione glanced at Draco before offering a polite smile, 'if you'll excuse me.'

She left the pair filling their plates, and retreated to the safety of her sweets tent. Letting out the breath she was holding, Hermione sat down on the grass, folding her legs, she took a bite of the lasagna on her plate and closed her eyes. The food definitely makes today worth it. _So did the kiss._ Frowning, she took another bite. Why did he kiss her? _No._ You're not thinking about that now, she told herself. Instead she watched the scene unfold around her. The two girls Draco had been drawing with earlier were running around with a little blonde boy, their laughs and shrieks of play setting the tone of the crowd. Blaise and Pansy were among other couples on the dance floor. Hermione smiled when she remembered what Draco said about the man at the ball.

The conversations between the adults was muted. The music the small orchestra played was soft, and calm. _This is how the wealthy celebrate._ Rarely would Hermione find herself at a gathering such as this. She was used to loud, friendly arguments at the Weasley's. Everyone fighting to be heard. Talking over one another. Laughing loudly at anything and everything. Pranks and food and blaring music.

It was calmer at her parents, not as many people. There was a time, before the war, when she and her father could cause just as much noise as the large Weasley family. Now it was always quiet, and awkward. Her father, whom she had always been close to as a child, could barely look at her. When she did manage to spend time with her estranged parents, he barely spoke a word to her. It was hard on her mother, she knew. Jean Granger was able to forgive her daughter. She understood why she did it. She didn't support the choice that Hermione had made, but knew she did it to keep them safe. Not her father. William Granger has the mindset of Mr Darcy. Once lost of his good graces, means always lost.

 _Best not think about that right now either._ Hermione thought, frowning at her plate. Glancing at her watch, she sighed.

x X x

Draco watched Hermione cross the yard, while his mother rambled on about the Malfoy line. 'Like it or not Draco, you are 25 now. Don't you think it's time you've settled down?'

'Mother.' He sighed, and looked at her. 'Just because Blaise is getting married, doesn't mean I have too.'

Narcissa Malfoy pouted at her son, her eyes wide. 'I just don't want you to be alone, Draco. I'm not getting any younger, you know.'

Laughing at the woman, he shook his head, and gave her an indulgent smile. 'Stop. You say that as though you're on you're deathbed.'

'I very well could be.' She replied, her head held high.

'And are you?' He asked, before taking a bite of his spaghetti, a single blonde brow raised.

She looked at him, and gave a small smile. 'Not that I'm aware.' The older woman sighed, and after placing her plate aside, she touched her sons arm. 'I just want you happy, Draco.'

'I know.' Draco placed his own hand over hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'I'm trying.'

'Are you?' She asked, her silver eyes searching his own. 'You work to much.'

Rolling his eyes, he pulled his hand back. 'I'm trying to repair our name, mother.' His shoved an annoyed hand through his hair. 'It's been a trying task.'

'I know.' Narcissa Malfoy gave his arm gentle pat, 'I'm proud of all you've done, Draco.'

Inclining his head an acknowledgement, Draco once again found his eyes lingering on the brunette across the lawn. Her head was down, and she was playing with the food on her plate. And asked his mother in an offhanded way, 'besides, who'd want to end up with an ex-death eater?'

Narcissa Malfoy followed her only childs gaze, and frowned when she saw it lingered on a certain muggle-born witch. She had made a lot of mistakes in her life, Narcissa knew. None greater then allowing Lucius to teach her son the way of the Dark Lord. And now he will have to live with the burden of what and who he was for the rest of his life. 'Draco..'

Turning his head, he met her earnest look with one filled with self hate, 'no one.'

'Draco.'

Sighing he stood up, and gave her a tight smile. 'I told Blaise I'd give a speech.' He said, before walking away.

x X x

Hermione sat with a book later that night. She had a thick green blanket wrapped around her shoulders. And a cup of steaming coffee on the table before her. Outside her living room window, the night was quiet. The wind from earlier had died down. And the stars shown brightly through the clear glass.

She sat, pursuing the tales of famous Newt Scamander. His travels, the animals he had worked with. The interesting creatures he had helped save. An incredible man, she thought, as a tapping began on her closed window. Glancing up, she saw a great brown owl flapping its wings silently, waiting to be let inside.

After opening the window, and untying the roll of parchment that had been neatly tied to the birds leg, she offered him an owl treat. 'And who are you?' She asked the unknown bird.

Unrolling the letter, she glanced at the bottom for the signer, D.M.

Draco.

 _Granger,_

 _Pansy told me you left before your cake was served. I trust all is alright? The cake was superb, I've come to expect all of your sweets to be beyond ones dreams. And have yet to be disappointed._

 _I was hoping we could meet some time; I've still got that apologizing to do._

 _Awaiting your response,_

 _D.M._

 _Ps, this is Nymeria_

Looking up from the parchment in her hands, she met the dark gaze of Malfoys owl. _Nymeria_. What a pretty name. Reaching out, Hermione ran her fingers lightly over the bird. Smiling when the owl gave a soft hoot, she reread the letter. Trust Malfoy to know she'd be curious about the birds name, she thought with a chuckle.

Reaching for some parchment and a pen, she penned out her reply:

 _Malfoy_ ,

 _I'm glad you enjoyed the cake. Has there even been one you disliked?_ She wrote, chuckling to herself. _There's nothing to apologize for though. Everything that has happened, is in the past. We are both different people now._

 _Hoping all is well,_

 _Hermione._

Once she sealed the letter, she held it to the bird, who gently took it in her beak. Giving Nymeria one last rub, she showed her the window. Watching the bird recede into the night sky, Hermione gave a small sigh, and wrapped her arms around herself. _Why is he doing this? Can't he leave the past alone?_ Frowning, she listened to two dogs down the road argue with each other. Their barks echoing in the darkness. A cool breeze caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes against the memories from the war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine.**

Draco walked his brown striped owl to the open window in his study, a thin roll of parchment tied to her leg. Running a light hand down the back of the bird, he said, 'now, I know you don't have the exact address, Nymeria. But if you would deliver this to Granger, I'd be much obliged.'

With a soft hoot, the large owl extended her wings, and took a slow flight out the window. Bracing his hands against the ledge, Draco frowned to himself. It had been a long day, celebrating the upcoming nuptials of his two friends, and a long day was scheduled to follow. And yet Draco found himself unable to sleep. He was booked all day tomorrow meeting with one wizard or another. With a location secured, and approved, for the safe house, Draco was eager to begin the next step. His first meeting in the morning was with the head of Dugan Construction. The company came highly recommended by the minister for turning run down muggle properties into homes habitable by those of wizard decent. Aside from some minor framework, Draco didn't really see what all they would need to outsource for.

Rolling his shoulders, the tall man stared silently at the stars. After that early morning meeting, he was due to appear at the ministry's notary office. He needed to sign all the funds he received in bequest of his father to this project. After speaking at length with both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Blaise, who happened to be his business manager, it was decided that having the transfer notarized at the start would leave no room of financial doubt in the future. *He is a Malfoy after all*, he wryly thought. *Like he would waste all this time, just to yank the funds in the end.*

Crossing to a side table, Draco poured himself a tumbler of DragonsBreath, neat. Holding the smoky glass up to the light, Draco smirked, and sipped at the dusky liquid. The taste was bitter, and it left a dry heat in its wake. But something about the drink always cleared Draco's mind. Instead of filling his brain with the normal haze of alcohol, it seemed to always help him focus on the task at hand. Chuckling to himself, he conceded, though if you drink enough, you would find yourself regretting it in the morning. As he and his fellow Slytherins could attest. Many a Sunday morning had been spent hungover thanks to the potent drink. Settling into an armchair, he stared into the last embers of the dying fire and let his mind drift to earlier. The gazebo. Granger.

It really hadn't been his intent to draw Granger into a kiss when he suggested a walk through Mrs Parkinson's garden. He had only wanted to apologize. For what exactly, he wasn't sure. He knew the relationship they had in the past had been far from perfect. Hell, if it wouldn't have made him sound over dramatic, he would have said they had been nemesis' when they were in school together. *No, that's not right. * Potter, yes. The Weasley, undeniably. Granger? Running his tongue across his teeth, Draco pictured Gryffindors princess as he knew her from school. Bushy haired, bossy, and arrogant. Narrowing his eyes, he saw her marching her way down the vast halls of the ancient castle. Her arms always piled with books. He remembered the way she looked hunched over a table in the back of the library. Books towering around her, that messy brown hair would always be piled on top her head. It was around O.W.L.s when he realized that she always did that messy knot when she was focused.

Startled, Draco frowned into his empty glass. Other memories he hadn't realized he had of the bookworm of his year came rushing back. Granger helping a younger student in the stairwell, when they had forgotten to jump the false step. Granger sitting in the stands on the quidditch pitch, a gloved hand to her mouth, wide eyes trained on her friends in the air above her. Granger with her hand waving in the air, eager to prove her knowledge of the wizarding world. Granger laying on the floor in his parents drawing room, screaming in pain. Shutting his eyes against the image, Draco cursed.

The years had passed since that last memory had happened, but Grangers screams still echoed in his head. He still saw the way she withered on the floor beneath his aunt. A sweat had covered her body before Bellatrix had finished with her. It wasn't just her voice he heard though; maniacal laughter accompanied this memory. The harsh crucios that we're flung at the young witch were etched in his mind. And when, again, he saw her brown eyes silently pleading with him for help, he threw his empty glass in the dying fire before him.

Breathing heavy threw his nose, Draco shoved a hand through his hair, and cursed at the embers. Of all his regrets, and he had many, the night at the Manor was his biggest. Thinking back now, Draco couldn't decide if it was because he knew Granger, or if it was more. Was it because he had always had feelings for the intelligent woman? Looking back at their time at school, Draco was forced to admit that his feelings of animosity towards the girl were built by his father; feeding Draco's young mind with hate towards the 'inferior' birth. It was fueled by more then that though. It was her constant besting him in class, despite her birth. It was her willingly joining the fight against a tyrant set on killing all those of muggle descent. It was her rallying behind the rights of creatures that most don't spare a thought.

Jumping at the soft sound of flapping wings, Draco turned to his window just as Nymeria was flying through. *Granger must live in the area.* Draco thought, crossing to the bird. Nymeria was fast, no doubt, but not *that* fast. He saw his letter was gone, in its stead, a roll of parchment was tied to her opposite leg.

Reading Grangers reply caused his frown to deepen. The future was built from the past. And theirs held nothing but darkness. He wanted more then that though. Draco realized he wanted her to see that he had changed. He wanted to spend time with her, and to see how she had changed. He didn't want their past to be an unspoken taboo hanging in the air between them.

x X x

Hermione was closing for the day the next afternoon when the sound of appiration sounded through her shop. Glancing up, she saw a harassed Blaise Zabini cross towards the counter, 'hello, Blaise.'

'Afternoon.' The weary Italian pushed a hand through his short hair, and offered her a smile.

Hermione took in the man before her and raised her brows. He looked stressed, his eyes slightly duller then normal. The usual bounce to his step was missing, and she was concerned. 'Is everything all right?'

The man took a deep breath, and nodded. 'Yeah, Pansy is just on a roll today. Wedding stress, and some issues at work have her in a slight panic.' He rubbed the palms of his hands against his tired eyes before saying, 'Skeeter owled her today, and is refusing to write our marriage announcement. Said she doesn't support some of Pans' earlier choices.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Skeeter is a vile woman.'

Chuckling, Blaise agreed. 'But she's the one to read, so I've been told, when it comes to all things social.' He shook his head, and looked at the treats Hermione had left for sale. 'Any chance you've got any triple chocolate brownies?' He glanced up, his golden eyes pleading in the light. 'Astoria suggested some, and Pansy has latched onto the idea.'

Grinning, Hermione shook her head, and glanced at her watch. She had plans with Ginny and Luna for later in the evening, but had a few hours until they were scheduled to meet up. 'No, but if you don't mind waiting. I can whip a batch up?'

'Yeah?' Blaise grinned at her, and slapped the counter. 'Deal.' Pulling out his wand, he sent a quick patronus to his fiancé, and followed Hermione to the back of the shop. With a flick of her wand, Hermione had the front locked up and her oven heating. She offered Blaise some coffee and started gathering the ingredients. 'Everyone was raving about your cake and cookies yesterday.' He said, settling on a stool across from her.

Hermione smiled at that. Sophia Zabini, Blaise's Nan, had actually been in earlier that afternoon, buying half a dozen cupcakes. When she told Blaise he laughed. 'I'm not surprised. She was your biggest fan.'

'Really?' Hermione grinned, she had liked the older Italian woman, and was happy to hear it was a mutual feeling.

'Well, maybe not your biggest fan.' Blaise said, a smirk crossing his handsome face. 'How was the garden tour?'

Hermione felt her cheeks heat with a slight blush, and the gazebo flashed through her mind. 'Beautiful.' She replied, mixing a cup of chocolate chips into the thick brownie batter. 'You can tell it's Mrs Parkinsons passion.'

'Uh-huh.' A white dove materialized in front of them, its transparent wings beating a silent rhythm in the fragrant kitchen. *Hermione. You're an absolute doll.* Pansys soft voice filled the room.

Laughing Hermione poured the batter into a pan, and slipped it into the oven. 'I hope these help her bad day.' She said as she set the timer.

'They will. Astoria brought over a bottle of vodka to accompany them, so I'm optimistic.'

Hermione laughed, and settled on a stool across from Blaise. Cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, she asked him, 'so, how did you and Pansy end up together?' She narrowed her eyes slightly, 'I don't remember you guys together in school.. do I?'

Blaise shook his head, and chuckled. 'No, you don't. We couldn't stand each other in school. I would go out of my way to avoid her actually.' He sipped at his coffee, and told her how they ended up together.

'It was about a year after the war ended. I was down in Knockturn alley, checking out this grimy pub that was for sale. I almost didn't bother. The outside was run down, and dirty. Broken shutters, garbage strewn about. You know the type.' Hermione nodded, and waited for him to continue. She could tell from the build up this was going to be a good one. 'Well, I ended up going inside, might as well give it a shot, yeah? So I walk into this dark, dingy room. The air was like, a - a wall of smoke.' He made a face, remembering. 'The bar was empty, save three people. The bartender,' he ticked them off on his fingers. 'This sketchy older bloke. And then Pansy. One look at her, and you can tell she's trashed.' Blaise shook his head, and gave a chortle. 'She's dressed in this skimpy black dress. But, damn, did she look good. Drowning her sorrows. Pans went through some shit after the war, it's neither here, nor there.' He said, skirting around Pansys more private business. 'I grab the stool next to her, and am about to pick her brain. See if she can tell be how often the place sees business. She turns to me, opens her mouth. And then proceeds to vomit her night all down my lap.'

'Oh no.' Hermione laughed and covered her eyes.

Blaise laughed with her. 'Yeah. I couldn't bring myself to just leave her there. So I took her back to my place, had a house elf help clean her up. Then tucked her into bed for the night.'

Shaking her head, Hermione asked him: 'what did you do?'

'Got changed, then went back to buy that grimy pub.'

'Did you really?'

'Yes ma'am.' Blaise grinned at her, 'you know that shop of adult products Weasley came out with?' When Hermione told him she did, he toasted her with his coffee mug. 'One of my more.. inspiring properties.' When Hermione shook her head in disbelief, he turned their conversation back to the previous day. 'Draco was looking for you after you left.'

'Was he?' Hermione pictured the blonde man as he looked sitting with the afternoon sun at his back.

'Yeah. No clue what he wanted.'

Hermione met the Italian mans steady stare, saw the question there. She was spared from acknowledging it when Ginny suddenly appeared in the kitchen, the sound of apparating sounding her arrival. 'I hope you're ready, 'Mione.' The red head said as soon as she landed. 'Harry is on baby duty, and I've got the next two days off. We are getting fuc-' The redhead trailed off when she spotted Blaise sitting at the island workspace. Hermione grinned at her friends comical expression. 'Sorry, hadn't realized you had a customer.'

Blaise laughed, and shook his head. 'No apology necessary. Granger is doing me a favor, so I promise not to become offended by anything.'

'Ginny, you remember Blaise Zabini from school, yeah?' She reintroduced them with a chuckle.

'I do.' Ginny offered the man a slightly embarrassed smile. 'I heard you're getting married. Congratulations.'

An hour later, Hermione and Ginny were apparating onto the rooftop bar of the Eagles Nest. Waving hello to the owner, Terry Boot when they arrived, the pair placed their orders at the bar, and settled into a booth overlooking muggle London's shopping district. Settling against the cushioned seats, they talked of James' newest accomplishment. '7 whole hours he slept. It was glorious.' The redhead stated lustfully.

Laughing, Hermione asked after Harry. 'Think he'll be okay?'

'Oh yeah. I know he's worried, but it's only for a few hours.' Ginny said, sipping her drink when it was placed before her. Setting the glass aside, she waved her hand, 'he's been alone with him longer when I'm at work. I don't know why he's acting a fool now.'

The pair shared a laugh as Ginny's gaze fell on an attractive couple who had just entered the bar. 'Oh my, Luna's here.'

Turning in her seat, Hermione watched Luna cross to their table. 'Who's that with her?'

'No idea - Luna, hi!' Standing, Ginny embraced their blonde friend. 'How are you?'

Hermione hugged her, eyeing the stranger with careful eyes. He was tall, she noted, with dark, guarded eyes. 'It's good to see you.' She told Luna when she pulled back.

'It's great to see you both!' Luna replied in her dreamy voice. Looking towards the man behind her, she smiled. 'I know tonight is girls night. Rolf was just escorting me.'

'I won't linger,' Rolf said to them, eyes steady on Luna. 'I just wanted to be sure my love made it safe.'

'No problem.' Ginny said, 'stay for a drink!'

'I don't want to intrude girls night.'

'Nonsense.' Hermione supplied in her no-nonsense tone. 'Any friend of Luna's is a friend of ours.'

The stranger, Rolf, gave a slight nod, and went to get drinks. A musty smell lingered in his absence. Hermione looked to the redhead next to her, she met Ginny's gaze, and they shared a curious look before Hermione asked, 'er- Luna?'

'Yes?'

'Is- uh. Was Rolf your date for the remembrance ball?' Hermione remembered seeing the pair dancing at the event.

'He was.' She replied happily. 'He's an interesting man, Hermione Granger.'

*He'd have to be, to be able to handle Luna's eccentric side.* Hermione thought wryly. 'Oh I believe it.' She thought of his pale skin, and questionable smell. 'Er- question.'

'Hmm?' Luna twisted a blonde curl around her finger, staring off at the couples dancing across the room.

'Where did you meet him?'

'At Harkfalls, in Amsterdam.'

'Harkfalls?' When Hermione looked to Ginny for help, she was disappointed. It appeared she was just as lost.

'Oh yes.' Luna smiled at them as Rolf reappeared. 'The Scamanders own the Falls. They house many different Tardium species there.'

'We do.' The tall man said, sitting down.

'Scamanders?' Hermione asked, her ears perking at the name.

'Aye.' Rolf brought a bottle of muggle beer to his lips, before supplying: 'my grandfather opened the sanctuary in 1956.'

'Hold up.' Ginny interrupted. 'Your grandfather?'

'Yes'. Rolf looked at the two, 'my grandfather, Newt, dedicated his life to protecting different endangered creatures. And Harkfalls was one of the sanctuaries he established in the process.'

'I've read some of his books.' Hermione interjected. 'He was a brilliant man.'

'I thought so.' Rolf smiled at her, and rested an arm along the back of Lunas chair.

'Were you close?' Hermione asked, her interest in the man growing.

'He died when I was still young. I only knew him a short time.' Rolf placed a hand against his chest, and lowered his gaze.

Hermione grinned when she met Ginny's gaze from her right. Clearing her throat, the older girl asked after Luna's father. 'Happily retired. He's traveling in Africa currently.. trying to locate a tribe Bradays.'

Hours later, after Luna and Rolf had left, Ginny and Hermione sat at the bar. Each thoroughly drunk. They leaned heavily on the bar before them, and talked in loud whispers about Ginny's many siblings. 'Perce is a right git, truly.' Ginny stated loudly. 'Can't seem to comprehend that Audrey is head over heels smitten with him.'

'Ah, but does she love him?' Hermione asked, chin cradled in the palm of her hand. She looked at her best friend, and sighed. 'I can see why he'd hesitate, honestly. It's hard to surrender your heart if unsure how it'll be received.'

Turning towards her darker friend, Ginny frowned. 'Why are you hesitant to give your heart, Hermione?'

'What?' She looked at her friend, the alcohol making her brain run slower then usual. 'No, no. Not me.' She expressed on a sigh. 'Percy.'

'Ooh, right.' Ginny giggled into her hand. 'I forgot we were talking about him.' Rolling her eyes at her own drunken forgetfulness, Ginny shrugged and changed the topic. 'What about you?'

'What about me?' Hermione asked, signaling to their bartender for another round of shots.

'Are you looking for looovee?' The redhead asked, ending the question in a song.

After leveling her friend with a steady glare, Hermione distributed the shots that were magicked in front of them. 'Gin, just do your shot.'

Ginny tossed back her shot of vodka, and sucked on the provided lemon wedge, delighted to find it had been dipped in sugar. Only after her friend followed her lead, and did her shot did she ask: 'But are you?'

'Am I what?'

'Looking for your own love.' Ginny demanded, her brown eyes focused on her friend.

*Am I? She's been doing the single dance for awhile now. And here lately I have been missing the companionship that comes with a relationship.* Sighing at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar, Hermione shrugged. *It's all Draco's fault.* she thought, *I was perfectly content by myself until he walked into my shop for that tasting.*

'What you need, I think..' Ginny trailed off, a frown forming on her freckled face. 'Is someone smart, ya know.' She nodded at that, and pointed at Hermione with her empty shot glass. ''Cause you're smart. So you need smart talk.'

'Smart talk?' Hermione giggled.

'Yup.' Ginny popped the **p**. 'Smart talk. I know it's like, a turn on for you.' Grinning saucily at her friend, Ginny winked, 'nerdy talk, and all that.'

The pair broke into a fit of giggles at that. Snorting drunken, unladylike snorts behind their hands. 'Stop!' Hermione laughed, and pushed at her friend. 'I can't with you right now.'

'Nerdy talk..' shaking her head, Ginny wiped at her eyes, and hiccuped. 'Shit.' She muttered, standing up. 'I need to go home.'

The girls embraced, and made plans for the weekend before Ginny left for home. Sitting at the bar alone, Hermione ordered a glass of water, and watched the last few stragglers hanging about. They were all coupled off, she noticed. All leaning into each other, sloppy smiles on their faces. Sighing, she sipped at her water, and thought about what her friend had said. *Smart talk.* It sounded silly phrased like that, but maybe Ginny had a point. Maybe one of the reasons her relationships never worked out, was because they weren't intelligently matched. *Draco is an excellent intellectual match.* A quiet voice in the back of her mind whispered, as though she needed reminding. *If only he wasn't so hell bent on bringing up the past.* She wasn't trying to look back over that hellish time of her life. It was done.

Watching the entrance through the mirror, Hermione felt her heart speed up when the man of her thoughts pushed through the dark wooden doors. She met his dark gaze across the bar, and almost as if he was tethered to her, he walked a straight path to where she sat. Nodding at Ginny's recently vacated stool, he asked, 'can I sit?'

Hermione bit her lip, and nodded. *Good, Godric. It's like I summoned him by thinking about him.* she giggled at the thought. Taking a large drink of water from her chilled glass, she surveyed him over the rim. He was wearing a suit, she noted, the same grey color as his eyes. The top buttons were undone, and he had loosened his tie at some point during the day. Hermione felt her pulse pick up, and she glanced at Draco's face.

His gaze lingered on her lips before meeting her own. They sat silently staring at one other, their past hanging heavy between them. Draco cleared his throat, before saying: 'Granger, I know you don't want to hear this. But I need you to know how sorry I am. For everything that's happened between us.'

'No.' Placing her small hand on his forearm, Hermione shook her head. 'Please, Draco. It's fine. It's in the past, leave it there.'

'I can't.' He told her, his voice raspy with emotion.

'Why?' Pleading, she closed her eyes. A vision of herself lying on the floor in a dark room flashed, and she forced them back open. Staring into the deep silver eyes before her helped calm the quickening of her pulse.

Draco stared at her. His gaze seemed to lock her in place. Everything faded away. The soft music pumping through concealed speakers. The bartender laughing with his patrons. Everything but his silver gaze was gone. 'It's not in the past. Not for me.'

Hermione felt her breath catch. *It wasn't for her either. But she was trying.* Lowering her gaze, she twisted her fingers together. 'We all did what we needed to do to survive, Draco. Can we leave it at that?'

The blonde man shook his head, 'Damn it, no.' Shoving a hand through his hair, 'You deserve more then a flimsy excuse of trying to survive.' When Hermione glanced up, he continued. 'By the night you and everyone was brought to the Manor I had already known how twisted everything was. I had realized a little too late how fucked my family was. He was using our Manor as his base.' Draco told her in a heated whisper. Hermione already knew this; but she let him continue, realizing he needed to say this as much for himself as for her. 'My mother had never taken his mark, did you know? But she was still trapped with the rest of us.' He closed his eyes then, 'the crap He made my mother do.' Blowing out a breath through his nose, Draco refocused on the woman before him. In a calmer voice, he said, 'I know there's no excuse. But when you were brought before us, and my aunt asked if I knew who you were. I could have denied it being you. And I didn't. I'm sorry. I could have stepped in, and tried to protect you from her. And I didn't do that either. I am so sorry, Hermione.'

Hermione took a shallow breath, and stared into Draco Malfoys tormented eyes. 'What could you have done that wouldn't have gotten either of us killed? You staying out of it probably saved your life. You don't have to apologize for that.'

Looking away, Draco scowled. *She wasn't supposed to give him a reason to justify his cowardice that night.* 'You're not supposed to be trying to make me feel better, Granger.' Draco stated moodily.

'What am I supposed to be doing?'

The man before her jerked his shoulder, 'I don't know. Tell me it's not alright? Slap me for my cowardice all those years ago. Curse the very ground I stand upon.'

'Is that what you really want?' She asked him, her eyes sparkling in the dimmed lighting. When Draco met her gaze, and shook his head, she gave him a soft look. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his pale forehead. 'I don't hate you because of what your aunt did.' She told him softly.

Dracos hand wrapped around her wrist when she started gathering her belongings to leave. He asked her in a rough voice, 'do you hate me because of what I've done?'

Hermione searched his dark gaze before shaking her head, and softly denied him, 'no, Draco. I don't hate you.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**.

The next evening, as Hermione sat at her kitchen table, Crookshanks wound himself about her ankles, purring quietly. She sat, chin in hand, staring out the window above her sink. As she stared at the scenery outside, she yawned and rubbed at tired eyes. She spent the night before tossing and turning, not falling asleep until the sun began its climb in the sky. Though she spent her entire night consumed by thoughts of Draco, she still wasn't sure where she stood with him. She had realized in the early hours of the morning, that her slight attraction to the man was slowly turning into something else. The Draco she knew now wasn't the same Draco she attended Hogwarts with. And she was curious to know the adult Draco. Very curious.

Deciding she deserved a night to herself, to just not have to use her brain for awhile, Hermione gathered her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her apron. Using her wand, she started both her coffee pot and the record player in the corner. Humming under her breath she gathered the ingredients to make a simple vanilla cake. She preheated the oven just as she heard the fire in her living room burst to life. Glancing over, she saw the green flames and waited for whoever was floo'ing to arrive. She wasn't worried, she had set the wards to only allow a select few access to the private network.

Smiling when she saw Harry step towards her, she greeted her friend. 'How's it going?'

Her bespectacled friend crossed to settle at the counter, before he replied: 'it's going.' He gave a light laugh before saying, 'Ginny spent the day completely useless.'

Hermione gave him a slightly embarrassed look. 'We may have gone hard last night.' She said as she measured out the sugar she needed.

Harry laughed, and helped himself to a mug of coffee. Taking a sip of the black liquid, he grinned at her. 'I'll say. You look okay though.'

'I had time to sober up some before I went to bed.' She gave as an excuse, shrugging her shoulders. 'So I think I pulled through better.'

Nodding along, Harry studied her movements. She had been baking long enough that she no longer needed to use a recipe. Glancing up, Hermione smiled when she saw him watching her hands. 'Don't you ever get tired of baking?'

'Nope.' She responded with no hesitation. Mixing the pale batter together, she told her friend, 'It's kind of like coming home, I think. Like, no matter what, I know what I need. How it's done. It's comfortable to do.' She blew hair out of her eyes, and looked at him. 'Does that make sense?'

'Yeah.' Harry agreed. He watched as she poured the batter into a greased pan, smoothing the top with a rubber spatula. 'That's how I feel when I get a chance to fly.'

Slipping the pan into the oven, Hermione gave her oldest friend a look and pretended to shiver. 'I still think you're crazy. I get in school - the thrill of it.' Shaking her head, brown curls tumbling lose down her neck, 'but a grown man, flying around on a broom.'

'Hermione, no.' Harry laughed. 'I don't know if I can have this conversation with you again. I wish you'd let me take you up sometime, or Ginny.'

'I'm a firm believer of keeping both feet on the ground.' She laughed, falling into an easy banter with her dearest friend. Pulling out a bowl to prepare a batch of frosting, she decided to ask Harry about his relationship with Ginny. If anyone would get her feelings, it'd be him, right? I mean, he had to of been hesitant to start a relationship with her. They had their share of history too. 'Was it hard to admit you had feelings for Ginny?'

'What do you mean?' He asked, catching her gaze with his earnest green eyes.

Avoiding his eyes, she stirred the confection in her bowl, and tried for an airy tone, 'when you first realized you had feelings for her.. was it hard?'

'Because of our history? Or because she was Rons sister?' He asked, his stare turning curious.

Shrugging delicately, Hermione tapped her spoon against the lip of the bowl. 'Both.'

Harry sat silently while she finished her frosting. After she covered it, and put it in the fridge to keep cool, he said her name. 'Hermione.' Fidgeting around the kitchen, she tidied up after herself. 'Hermione, look at me.' Meeting his eyes from across the room, she frowned and tugged at her bottom lip. 'Talk to me?'

'Oh, Harry.' Releasing a heavy sigh, Hermione leaned against the counter adjacent to his. 'I'm so lost.'

Hermione saw him cross his arms, settling them against his chest. 'What are you trying to find?' Good question, she thought, and shrugged. 'Okay. Is it work? I know you've been busy with that Zabini wedding.'

'No. Not really.' Hermione studied the lines in the linoleum flooring of her kitchen. 'That's actually been pretty smooth. I've surprisingly grown fond of both Blaise and Pansy.'

'Ack.' Hermione felt his nudge, and cracked a smile. Knowing that as much as Harry complained about them, he didn't have a serious problem with either or. What about Draco though? If she were to acknowledge her feelings for him, and act upon them, would the man beside still be there? 'So, it's not work. Have you decided to hire some part time help or not?'

'I was actually thinking about putting an ad in the Prophet this week.' She told him, 'I don't like how often the shop has been closed the past few weeks.'

'The whole two times?' Harry asked, grinning. He brought his mug to his lips, and tried to conceal his smile.

'Yes, the whole two times.' Scoffing, Hermione laughed. 'Can I get your opinion on something.' She asked, her tone turning serious.

'Anything.' He said in a tone that matched hers.

Turning her head, she met his steady gaze. His emerald eyes focused on her. 'So..' she started slowly, trying to read his expression. 'I've been spending some time with Malfoy.' She saw the flicker of surprise before he schooled his features.

'Really?' Harry narrowed his eyes, and ran a hand through his messy black hair. 'I'm not sure what you want me to say..'

Shrugging, she told him, 'I'm not sure what I want you to say.'

'How did that start?' She studied his face, saw that he was trying for a look of nonchalance; his eyes gave him away though. They sparkled with the curiosity of unasked questions.

'Remember I told you he came in Zabinis place for that tasting?' When he said he did, she continued. 'Well, since then, we keep running into each other. Each time it happens.. our casual encounters turn into something.. something more.'

'Er.. and when you say something more..?' Harry cleared his throat and raised his brows at her.

'Merlin, no.' Glaring at the man, she shook her head. 'I'm not a tart, Harry.' She deadpanned.

Holding his hands up, he gave her a charming smile, eyes bright behind his glasses. 'Hey, just trying to paint a picture here.' Frowning at his phrasing, he shook his head and laughed, 'a tart?'

'Yes. Something I am not.' She rubbed at her arms, and jumped when the timer sounded. Putting on a pair of protective mitts, Hermione pulled the finished cake from the oven and stuck it with a wooden skewer. When it came out clean, she flipped the cake, and tapping her wand against the bottom of the pan, transferred it to a waiting plate. 'I like him, Harry.' Hermione said softly, hesitantly. Glancing up, she could see him shifting through his thoughts. While, yeah, her and Draco had their share of issues, it was nothing compared to the relationship Harry had had with the man. It had died down these past years, she noted. That could have been due to lack of contact though. Finishing her internal musing, she waited for him to say something.

When at last he did, his words surprised her. 'I know. Or we wouldn't be having this conversation. And honestly,' he paused, and rubbed at the dark stubble lining his jaw. 'I'm not surprised. You're well suited for each other.'

Blinking at the man, Hermione heard the clock in her living room chime the hour. She counted along with the seven strokes, turning his words over in her mind. Well suited? She knew he was right. They were intellectually matched, and she knew they shared common passions. 'Do you think it's.. naive of me?'

'How so?' Crossing the room, Harry topped off his coffee mug before settling at the small table situated against the far wall. Placing an ankle against the opposite knee, he leaned back, waiting for her to explain.

Letting her hands stir the air momentarily, she grabbed a sponge from the sink, and began rubbing the counters with newfound vigor. 'Ignoring the whole blood status situation,' she ignored Harry's frown, and continued, 'there's our whole past. It's not like we were ever friendly in school. The opposite, actually.'

'Yeah, I know. I was there.' Harry interrupted her with a playful grin.

Rolling her eyes, she wrung out the sponge, and moved to scrub the top of the stove. 'I mean, would it be terribly wrong if I over looked our more.. troublesome past?'

Thinking, Harry started tapping a beat against the wooden table top, his fingers a staccato rhythm in the quiet kitchen. 'No, not if that's what you want to do.'

'Of course, these feelings of attraction could be strictly one sided.'

'Of course.'

'But then, he wouldn't have kissed me, would he?' She asked him, turning to face him fully.

'What?' Harry sat forward, his brow creased. 'Malfoy kissed you?'

'Barely.' Sighing, she collapsed into the chair across from her friend. Closing her eyes, she lay her forehead against the cool wood, and quietly voiced her biggest fear. 'Would we be okay? If anything were to become between Draco and I?'

'Hermione?' Waiting until she met his gaze, Harry smiled at her. 'We would be okay no matter what you choose to do. Romantically, professionally, whatever. I'm always going to be in your corner.'

Smiling, despite the tears that sprung to her eyes, Hermione lay a hand against Harry's forearm. 'Thank you.' She hadn't realized it until then, but the relief his words caused had her realizing she had a fear of abandonment. Frowning at the realization, she filed it away. Intending to dig deeper later.

'I think you'll have a situation on your hands, if you do decide to spend more time with Hogwarts favorite ferret.'

Raising a brow at the nickname, Hermione admonished the man. 'Really?'

'What?' He shot her a quick grin, 'I couldn't resist.' Rolling her eyes, she asked what he was talking about. And frowned at his one word response. 'Ron.'

x X x

Standing on the back porch of his safe house, Draco scanned the work around him. The entire porch, front and back, and been torn out, a new one made of polished oak lay in its place. He watched as Erik Dugan instructed two of his crew towards the front of the house, gesturing to a pile of drywall stacked by a fallen tree. He heard the laughter of the hired landscapers drift around the side of the building. The two Irishmen were currently tasked with the elusive pond. They had spent the better part of yesterday and all morning so far clearing away the muck that coated the service.

Both the front and back of that house had been cleared of garbage, and the overgrown yard had been cut. He was about to slip through the back door when Dugan called his name, and crossed to him. 'Mr Malfoy. Could I have a word?'

Letting the door fall shut at his back, Draco nodded. 'Of course.' Looking at the dark haired man, he asked, 'what's up?'

'I wanted to run an idea by you.' Erik looked at the man, and ran a hand through his short hair. 'I was thinking, this house is already set up with the proper electric converters. Any chance you want to leave it?'

Running the idea through his mind, Draco thought about it. 'I've heard that it can interfere with ones magic.'

'I don't know how that rumor got started.' Shaking his head, the man scowled. 'I've never noticed it affecting my own, I've got electric wired through my home.' He explained. 'And have installed it in more then a dozen establishments this year.'

'I don't know, Dugan.' Draco said. What was the point of electric, honestly. Yeah, he knew it would be used to keep the house alight. But they could accomplish that with candles and oil lamps. Like it's always been.

When Draco stated as much, the head of his construction team gave him a disappointed look. 'It can be so much more though. Imagine, not having to keep up on your house wards.' House wards were an often forgotten about bit of magic, they were elected charms one could use on their home. Making sure the oil burning in the lamps kept fresh, and the ice boxes in the kitchens cool, and all sorts of other boring tasks one had to deal with when owning their own home. 'I personally think electricity is going to catch on in our community within the next few years no matter what. Why don't you help it along?'

Sucking at his teeth, Draco looked at the man with narrowed eyes. Electricity was huge in the muggle world. If he helped bring it to theirs.. 'How would we go about it?'

'Honestly, with this house, we wouldn't need to change much. A couple of the outlet covers need replaced, and I'd want to replace some of the upstairs wiring.' Shrugging, he shot Draco a grin, 'I've got an inside at the closest electrical company, they can send the power through.'

'Is that how it's normally done?'

'Yeah. You would send a monthly fee, and they'd keep you hooked up.'

Fingers in the pockets of the dark jeans he was wearing, Draco thought about it. As long as it didn't interfere with anyone's abilities, he couldn't find a problem. It honestly seemed like a good call. He knew a lot of businesses were cropping up that used it. Both the Eagles Nest and Vanilla Dreams used electricity. 'If it doesn't work out, how do we remove it?'

'You'd just have to contact the electric company, and they'll shut it off.'

'That easy?' When Dugan nodded, he agreed. 'Set it up.' Clapping a hand to the younger mans shoulder, he started inside. 'Good idea.'

Walking through the first floor of the house, Draco smiled. The spacious level was filled with the noise of construction. A radio had been set up in the kitchen, where a man was installing a new counter top, the old one was worn away and cracked. And so, wand in hand, he lined the heavy wood up with the counters beneath, and started on a sealing spell. Walking down the hall that led to the front door, Draco paused in the open doorway to what would be the living room. It was a great room, he admired to himself. There was a large bay window at the front of the room, overlooking the long drive and the soon to be pond, letting the morning light flood across the floor. The room was currently being used for storage, he saw stacks of drywall and two-by-fours were stacked neatly along the walls. A pile of paint cans were organized in the corner near a large stone hearth. Stepping aside when drywall was summoned to someone upstairs, he glanced out the window just as Harry Potter was walking up the long drive.

Scowling, he shoved his hands in his pockets. What does scar-head want? Meeting the wizarding worlds savior on the porch, Draco greeted the man. 'Potter.'

'Malfoy.'

Rocking back on his heels, Draco eyed the slender man, he doesn't look like he's going to punch me. Granger must not have sent him. Not that he was expecting her to send anyone. They had separated the other night on amicable terms he thought. 'What can I do for you?'

'Kingsley told me about this place.' Harry looked at him with guarded eyes, and gave him a nod. 'I just stopped by to show my support, I guess. If you need anything, let me know?'

Since when has Potter just stopped by to show his support? Not that he really knew the man, could be something he did all the time. Raising pale brows, Draco thanked him. 'It's slow going, but I think it's under control.'

'Good.' Potter had an uncomfortable look on his face, like he had eaten something rotten. Clearing his throat, the darker man looked at him. 'Listen. Uh- I know we don't like each other. But, from what I hear, we've got a common connection..'

Smirking when the man trailed off, Draco stared at him, watching him fidget. Jerking a shoulder, he looked out at the yard before him. The Irishmen seemed to have made a headway on the pond finally, he noticed. At least you could tell there was one, as unattractive as it was. 'I assume you're talking about Granger?'

Grunting his agreement, Harry also watched as the pond was uncovered. 'Yeah.'

'Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but, yeah.' He watched his childhood foe bob his head, as if he already knew how Draco felt. Scowling at the thought, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and asked him: 'is this when you tell me to go away?'

'Huh?' Confusion laced Potters tone, causing Draco to glance at the man. 'No. I trust Hermiones judgement. If she says you've changed. You've changed. I mean - I was going to do the whole big brother threaten thing. 'Mione doesn't have brothers, so it seemed right.' Narrowing his green eyes, he added as an afterthought, 'not that she needs someone to threaten for her. She's tough.'

Chuckling, Draco agreed. Shaking his pocket, he listened to the galleons he had on him knock together. The quiet jangle calming his unexpected nerves. 'I think it goes without saying. Not that I'm aiming to hurt her, or anything.'

'I hope not.'

'She talked to you then?' When Potter nodded, Draco felt a strange lightness overtake his chest. That's good, he told himself, girls like to talk. Draco gave a short bark of laughter when he realized he lumped Potter in the 'girls' category. When the dark haired man met his gaze with a raised brow, Draco shook his head. 'Well, er- thanks for coming out.' He awkwardly said.

Harry nodded once, and bid him goodbye. Saying, before he left, 'just so you know, Hermione has been through enough. Don't add more weight to her shoulders.'

Scowling when Potter left, Draco shoved his hands deeper in his pockets. Why does everyone assume he was going to do something regrettable. 'Mr Malfoy!' The voice carried across the yard, and when he heard his name, he thought to himself, oh yeah, that's why.

x X x

Knock, knock.

Hermione glanced at her front door, a frown displayed across her face. She wasn't expecting anyone. The only people who visited would have used the floo anyways. Crossing to her front door, she glanced through the peep hole of the door, and saw a shock of pale blonde hair. The owner stood looking at the ground, one hand braced against the doorframe. The shockingly pale hair could only belong to one person.

So, taking a deep breath, Hermione ignored the upbeat of her pulse, and opened the door. 'Draco?'

The man looked up, tracing her face with his eyes, and smiled. 'Hey.' She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, halting halfway when he took in her appearance. Cocking a brow, and a tilted smile at her, he said, 'you know, I see you in green more then red. You sure you weren't placed in the wrong house?'

Glancing down, she mentally cursed. She had forgotten her attire for the evening consisted of nothing more then a pair of forest green sleep shorts, and a thin gray tank top. Ignoring the flush that had bloomed across her cheeks, she meekly supplied: 'I wasn't expecting any visitors.'

He nodded at that, and studied her face. 'I hope I'm not interrupting.' Standing straight, Draco smiled when she shook her head. 'You know, Granger. Where I come from, people usually invite their company inside.'

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione challenged him. 'Even if they show up uninvited?'

The tilted smile came back, there was a sparkle in his dark silver gaze that accompanied it, and he took a small step towards her. They didn't touch, but Draco stood close enough to share the air they breathed. Hermione felt his warm breath against her forehead when he answered her in a gruff voice. 'If they're happy to see them, yes.' Staring at him with dark eyes, Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She watched as Draco raised a hand between them, her breath catching when he tucked a loose curl behind her ear. 'Invite me in, Granger.'

Stepping back, Hermione held the door open for him, and ignored the fluttering that had started in her stomach. 'Come in.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **11**.

Draco stood just inside Hermiones closed front door. He had his fingers tucked in the front pockets of his jeans, up to the first knuckle. Tapping his thumbs against his thighs, he smiled a devilish smile at her. 'I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd drop by.'

When she raised a brown brow, he chuckled. 'And how did you know where to drop by too?' She asked him curiously.

'I know people.' He grinned when she narrowed her eyes. And followed her to the living room. When she gestured him to sit, and offered him a drink, he shrugged. 'Only if you're having one.'

'I just made some tea.' She said, before crossing into her kitchen. Draco watched her walk away, studying her while she pulled mugs out of an upper cabinet. He took in the open floor of her apartment. Thanks to the bar that separated the two rooms, he was able to watch her organize a tea tray before she made her return. Glancing around the decorated front room, Draco saw more books then he could count. Not that he was surprised. She had a tall bookshelf in one corner, the shelves buckling under the weight. Loose books were piled around the room; on a side table, the coffee table, the window ledge.

Jumping slightly when a fuzzy orange cat jumped on the seat of the adjoining chair, Draco grinned. That left Hermione the couch to sit, unless she moved the beast. She placed the tray on the table before him, and lowered herself to the couch next to him. They sat silent momentarily, until Draco nodded at the cat. 'Is that the same one you were always carting around in school?'

'Crookshanks? Yeah.' She smiled at the cat, watching it flick his tail and study the pair with yellow eyes.

Looking to his right, he saw Hermione tangle her fingers in her lap. Her bottom lip was ensnarled between her teeth, Draco saw. Looking at the woman next to him, Draco felt a warmth develop in his stomach. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head, her amber eyes were flittering through the room. Looking at anything but him, he realized. She's nervous.

Sitting forward, Draco poured them both a cup of tea. After handing her a glass, his long fingers lingering against her hand, Draco raised his own to his lips. Blowing against the steaming cup, he sipped the flavored brew, and smacked his lips together. 'What kind is this?'

'Tangerine.'

Nodding, he set his cup to the side. 'It's good.' Stretching his arm across the length of the back of the couch, he angled his body towards her. 'Potter showed up at my safe house today.' He told her, smiling when she shut her eyes briefly.

'Oh, no. Why?'

'Wanted to offer his help, if it was needed, as far as I can tell.'

'Oh.' Glancing at Dracos face, Hermione offered a shy smile. 'That was nice.'

'Yeah.' He agreed. Smirking then, he added: 'also warned me about you.'

'No!' Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

'Oh yeah.' Looking around her front room, he took in the pictures scattered about. There were a bunch of Granger, Potter and Weasel. And a few of her and the she-weasel. On the coffee table, a framed photo of an older couple sat. The woman had the same brown hair, while the man smiled up at him with amber eyes. They sat still in their frame, their smiles frozen in time. Her parents, he thought. 'Said I should be careful. That you use your delicious baking to trap unsuspecting men into doing your bidding.'

'Stop.' She laughed at him, and shook her head. 'I couldn't imagine Harry saying such a thing.'

Grinning then, Draco shook his head. 'He did stop by though. Offered his assistance if I should need it.'

'How's it coming along?'

'Good.' Nodding once, Draco told her about it. 'I didn't think we'd be able to start until after Blaise and Pansy got hitched. But the Minister pulled a few strings. And we're making some headway. Got the outside cleaned up. And started on some minor repairs inside.'

'That's great!' She gushed, turning towards him, she leaned against the far arm of the butterscotch colored couch.

'Yeah. My head construction guy, Dugan, actually brought up the idea of using electricity throughout.'

'What a great idea!' She said excitedly. Waving a hand vaguely around her, she told him: 'I have my place wired up.'

'I figured you would.' He looked around the bright room. Lamps were sitting on side tables, and an overhead flared from the kitchen. The Manor never looked this bright. 'I had never realized how simple it was to hook up.'

'I'm surprised you're going for it.' She told him honestly.

'Seems like a solid plan. And Dugan promised me it was a quick fix if we decided to turn it off.'

'You don't believe it messes with ones magic?'

Shaking his head side to side, Draco shrugged. 'I had always thought that. But was told that was simply a rumor. We'll see.'

'Good choice.' She responded, smiling her soft smile at him. Locking his silver gaze with her own, Draco cleared his throat. Reaching out a single finger, he touched a fallen curl that lay against the column of her neck. 'Did- did you ever figure out that wolfsbane thing?'

Smiling when he heard the breathless tone to her voice, Draco shrugged. 'It's too early to tell yet. The potion needs to sit for 31 days before it can be ingested.'

'A full moons turn.'

Nodding, he glanced at the picture on the coffee table again. Thinking of the distance that always enters her expressive face when mentioned, Draco contemplated asking about them. And the story behind her deciding to obliviate them. 'Tell me about your parents.'

'What?'

He nodded at the framed picture, 'your parents.'

'What about them?'

'I'm curious, is all.' Studying her guarded face, Draco explained. 'I want to know about you.'

'There's not much to know.' She hedged. When he raised a brow, she smiled and shrugged. 'What do you want to know?'

'What do they do?'

'They're dentists.'

'Both of them?' When she nodded, he asked, 'uh- what are dentists exactly?'

'Teeth healers.'

'Teeth healers?' His confusion must have shown on his face, because Hermione sent him a soft smile.

'Muggles have weaker teeth then we do.' she explained. 'My parents specialized in the medicine used to keep them healthy.'

'Cool.' Nodding along, Draco thought about it. Becoming a healer had been his dream as a child. Then the war had happened, and he realized he wasn't a big fan of blood, or gore. 'Is it dangerous? Being a dentist? I couldn't imagine having my hands in someone's mouth.' His upper lip curled at that, disgusted at the thought.

'Not really.' Hermione shook her head, unbeknownst to the curls falling free of her clip. 'A scared kid might bite them occasionally, nothing more then that.'

Making a face, Draco shuddered. 'You couldn't pay me enough. You know, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that the human mouth has like, a million different bacteria's living in it.'

Grinning at that, Hermione shook her head again. 'I don't think it's a million.'

'Are you sure?' When she continued to grin at him, he shrugged and began playing with a stray curl again. 'Were you close growing up?'

'Oh, yes. The way any only child is. I'm sure you get that.' When he only shrugged, she continued. 'I got my love of baking from my mum, which you know. It was my dad who encouraged my love of books.'

'Really?' Draco asked in a murmur. She wasn't really looking at him, he realized. Her eyes were fixed on a point beyond his shoulder. Using her distraction to study her face, he frowned. Her eyes. Her eyes held an unspeakable amount of sadness. His throat closed at the look they held. 'What was the first book you remember reading?'

Her amber eyes turned back to him, he watched them focus, and clear. 'By myself? The first book to a muggle series, called the Boxcar Children.'

'The boxcar children?' Searching his brain, Draco tried to place the title. When he couldn't, he shook his head. 'Never heard of it.'

'It's good. What about you?'

'My first book?' Thinking back, Draco narrowed his eyes. 'I think it was.. the Adventures of Professor Hendricks.'

'Never heard of it.' She said, leaning forward. 'I've never had the chance, or excuse to read any children's books from the wizarding world, aside from the Tales of Beedle the Bard.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Nodding along, Hermione grasped her cup of tea, and leaned back. 'I plan on taking advantage of James, Harry's son, his collection.'

'Potter has a kid?'

'Yeah, he's just a little thing still.' She pointed to a frame on the side table next to him. Picking it up, Draco studied the dark haired baby. His round face was topped with messy black hair, like his father. The tot sat in Hermiones arms, a laugh bubbling from his gummy smile. And Hermione, in the picture, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright with laughter. He watched as she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the top of the baby's head.

'Cute.'

'Isn't he?' Leaning towards him to look at the photo better, Hermiones breast brushed against his forearm. His grip tightened on the frame, and he turned his head to look at her. They sat close together now, and he could see gold flecks in her dark eyes. 'He's just the sweetest.'

Letting his eyes travel along her face, Draco saw she had light freckles sprinkled across her upturned nose. Studying her mouth, he noticed the bottom lip was fuller then her top. And that she worried it between her teeth when she was focused on something, not only when she was nervous. Unless she was nervous now, he thought to himself. Setting the frame down, he frowned when she pulled back. The small distance between them on the couch felt like a mile.

Shoving a hand through his hair, he asked her about her parents again. 'I know you said it was a long story before, but I would really like to hear it.'

He saw her shoulders stiffen, and the aggravated shrug she gave. Then, in a flat voice she said: 'we, Harry, Ron and myself, had decided at the end of sixth year that we weren't going to return to the castle. It was pretty obvious that Voldemort was on the rise, and fast. And Harry knew what needed to be done.

Being muggle-born, I was worried about what would happen if I were to return. With Dumbledore gone, I knew the school wasn't going to be safe. Being Harry Potters best friend, I knew my parents wouldn't be safe. I studied the theory. And practiced with a- a friend. Then put it to use with my parents.'

Studying her blank stare, Draco felt bad asking her to relive it. 'Why didn't you try to get a secret keeper?'

'I never told them what was happening. I don't think they even knew about the troll from first year. I wasn't about to stroll in the sitting room during tea and announce: by the way. I won't be returning to school. Me and the boys are going to go hunt the scariest wizard alive.'

Nodding in acknowledgment, Draco could see the fault in that. 'What happened?'

The woman started fidgeting then, her amber eyes fixed on his chest. 'I modified their memory. Sent them to Australia. Made them forget- forget they had a daughter.' Her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she looked away.

Shit. Reaching out, Draco touched her lightly on the hand. 'You kept them safe, Granger.'

'That's not how my father sees it.' She jerked her shoulder.

'How does he see it?'

'He sees it as me forcing them of their free will.' Turning back to the man next to her, Hermione locked her fingers with his. Her tan digits twined with his long, pale ones. 'They were livid when I reversed the charm.'

'I bet.' Draco murmured, letting his thumb trace small circles on the back of her hand. Ignoring the small shock each brush sent up his arm. 'How long ago did you reverse the charm?'

'About two years after the war ended.' She was looking at their hands clasped together, and gave a delicate shrug. 'When I cast it, I made moving to Australia their life's ambition. I didn't want to know where they went. Incase I was captured. I didn't want anyone knowing their whereabouts.' Draco remained silent. Listening to the story she told, he felt his heart constrict for the young woman before him. He had never known what she had to do before disappearing with Potter and his sidekick. 'So it took me some time to locate them. When I did- after I explained everything to them. What had happened. Why I did it. What I had been doing for the past few years. My father, he.. he kicked me out.' She finished in a quiet voice.

'Seriously?' Draco saw the defeated slump of her shoulders, his whole body aching for the hurt she obviously still felt. 'Didn't he realize you saved their lives?'

'Didn't realize.. or didn't care. Said it was his job as a parent to keep me safe. And I stripped him of his job.'

'Hermione..' When she glanced up, he trailed a finger gently down her cheek. 'Thank you for telling me.'

x X x

Hermione felt her eyes drift close at the gentle touch he gave. Releasing a sigh, she stilled her fidgeting under the ministration. 'It was in the past.'

'I don't know if you've noticed, Granger.' His quiet voice was laced with a chuckle. 'But the past plays a huge part with who we are today.'

'I know that.' She was locked in his gaze again, his silver orbs seemed to be staring into her soul. They were intent on reading her face, unsure what he was looking for, she gave a small smile. 'But there's nothing I can do to change what happened. Not that I would.'

'No?' A light brow raised above his dark eyes.

With a shake of her head, Hermione explained. 'I would do it over again, if it meant they survived.'

'Even though it causes you heartache?'

'Even though it causes me heartache.'

She stared at him then, not saying anything else. Aside from Ginny, and Harry of course, she hadn't told anyone about the time she spent in Australia. When she countered the charm on her parents. Of their reactions. But for some reason, when he asked, she told him. Frowning, she traced his angular face with her eyes. There was a shadow beginning to make its way across his lean cheeks, and down the expanse of his throat. She had to curl her fingers into fists to resist the urge to touch it. To feel the rough stubble against her fingertips. It was darker then his hair, she noted. Only a shade darker, barely even noticeable. Unless you sat close. And they were. Their knees were inches from each other. She could feel the heat his body was emitting. And his smell seemed to wrap around her like a cloak. It was a masculine smell. He smelled like eucalyptus and spearmint. And something that was specifically him.

'Granger.' His voice was rough and low. Looking into his eyes, she saw emotion swirling in the silver depths. 'If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to forget to be on my best behavior, and kiss you.'

'How am I looking at you?' She asked, her voice breathless to her own ears.

'Like you want me to kiss you.'

Licking her bottom lip, she embraced the fire in her stomach his words caused. 'What if I want you too?' She heard his low groan, and her inner self smiled at the sound. Turning her head, she let her cheek brush against the back of his hand where it lay against the top of the couch. He cupped her cheek when she did, and let his thumb trace along her jaw. A jolt of heat shocked its way through her body, and she leaned into the touch. Watching him with heavy eyes, she saw him lean towards her. Her attraction reflected in his unblinking gaze.

She let her eyes drift shut when his mouth touched hers. And felt her heart stutter for a moment before it began beating double time. His mouth was warm against her closed lips. And slightly moist. Probably from the tea, she thought passingly, before her mind blanked. All she was was her lips pressed to his. She got lost in the tender feeling, the sweet way they rubbed against her own.

His lips parted then, and the kiss deepened just when she thought he would end it prematurely, like at the gazebo. Not only did the kiss continue past a beginning, but Draco also sent his tongue, just the tip, to tease her lips into parting for him. When she complied, she felt his mouth open wider over her own. The sweet tender pressing of their mouths turned into something else. Something full of passion, and unspoken need. It became all-consuming.

Somewhere along the way, Hermione lost herself to that kiss. To the sexy way he angled his body towards hers. His hands were lost in her curls, the clip that held it in place fell from her silky tresses as his fingers knotted with the strands. She opened her mouth under his, letting her own tongue dance a sensual dance with his own. She slipped her arms around his neck. Letting her palms splay against his back, finding out it was just as hard as she had imagined. Broader and more powerful then she had guessed it to be.

She was aware of everything about him just then. Of the whiskers on his face, as they rubbed teasingly against her own. His hands, that had been applying a light massage against her scalp, had traveled lower. They were resting on the small of her back, pulling her closer. She could feel his pectorals where her breasts had managed to meet them, somehow. Moving her hands, she sighed against his mouth when she felt the strength of his biceps where they held her trapped as a willing prisoner.

The kiss made up for everything the previous one had lacked. Everything it could be, and more. Never had she been kissed like this. As if she was the lifeline needed to stay afloat. It was everything she had imagined it would be with this man whose reappearance in her life had thrown her for a loop.

Draco pulled back then, breathing hard. He rest his forehead against hers, their breaths mixing together between them. She heard him clear his throat, and felt the light kiss he pressed to her temple before he pulled completely back. His silver eyes were fixed on hers when they opened. Dark and full of promises.

Promises, and hopes. Expectations she hadn't known she was harboring filled her body. It scared her to think of all the promises a kiss like that held. Promises that, if left unmet, could leave her disappointed.

'I should go.' He said in a gruff voice when the mantle clock on her bookshelf started to chime. Yet, he sat still. Searching her face again. For what, Hermione didn't know. He must of found what he was looking for though, because he smiled then. One of his, heart stopping, flush inspiring smiles. It lit his eyes with a look that had Hermiones stomach clenching. And biting her lip, she started to nod dumbly. Stop that nodding! She told herself before she bobbled her head some more. Malfoy took her by surprise, and pressed his lips to hers once more, only briefly before asking her: 'Blaise and Pansy tie the knot this weekend. Are you going?'

She shook her head, her brown curls flying wildly around her. 'No. Mr Zabini is supposed to pick the cake up before the ceremony.'

'Go with me?'

'What?'

'To the wedding.' Draco gave her a sheepish smile, and ran a hand through his hair. Leaving the blonde locks standing on end, Hermione melted at the sight. It wasn't often one saw Draco Malfoy looking disheveled. 'I have to be up front during the ceremony. But-' he trailed off, and offered her a charming smile. 'I'll be free for the reception.'

Chewing on the idea, Hermione thought about it. It was obvious something was happening between the pair of them. And she was more then willing to celebrate the couples matrimony. Plus, it gave her an excuse to spend some more time in Dracos company. Smiling then, Hermione gave her consent. 'As long as Pansy doesn't mind my coming.'

'Yeah? She'll be thrilled.' He told her, one of his genuine smiles resting on his face. Standing, Draco looked down at her. His eyes shining in the light. 'I'll pick you up from here at one? It doesn't start until two, but Pans is demanding the whole wedding party be there at least half hour early.'

'Okay.'

Following his lead, Hermione followed him to the front door. They stood staring at each other for a moment, before Draco tucked a curl behind her ear, and gave her a crooked smile. 'I'm glad you agreed to go.' He said in a soft voice.

'I'm glad you decided to drop by.' Hermione replied, smiling at him shyly.

He leaned in for another kiss then. Shorter then the first, longer then the second. It lasted long enough to cause a heated stirring to start low in Hermiones core. 'Me too.' Tracing a finger along her jaw, Draco winked at her and opened the door. 'Until Saturday.'

'Unless you need something sweet before then.' She flirted at him.

'Always a possibility.' He flirted back. After one last soul searching look, Draco shut her front door. As soon as it closed, Hermione leaned her forehead against the smooth wood, and closed her eyes. Breathing deep to settle the mess of feelings building within.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Draco walked up the steps of the Astronomy tower with a racing heart, wiping sweaty palms against the dark linen of his slacks, he actively emptied his mind. He needed a clear head for what was to follow. Straining his ears, he heard quiet murmuring from above. Tightening the grip of his wand hand, he charged through the doorway, and stood looking at a single man. Old, and tired looking, Dumbledore leaned heavily on the railing behind him. His blue eyes bright, and shining intelligently at him. 'Expelliarmus!'

Draco watched as the Headmasters wand flew in an arc overhead. It clattered against the rough stone flooring, the sound echoing around the pair. 'Who else is here?' He demanded the old man, remembering the hushed voices that had floated towards him on the stairs.

'A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?'

A pounding began in Dracos head, and he tightened his grip. 'No, I've got backup. There are Death Eaters in your school tonight.' He heard the door from beneath slam open, and took a shallow breath. They shouldn't be here yet, he thought wildly. Dumbledore has yet to try to persuade him he wasn't a killer. That's supposed to happen first. He heard heavy steps rushing towards him. Spinning around, he saw a mass of brown curls, and the narrowed gaze of Hermione Granger staring at him. 'No,' he gasped, taking in her flushed appearance. She's not supposed to be here.

'Harry was right.' Her soft voice filled his ears, though he hadn't seen her lips move. 'You are one of them.' He watched her raise her wand, and closed his eyes. Letting his own wand fall from listless fingers, he heard her soft voice as she uttered the curse. He saw the flash of green lights from behind his closed eyes.

Bolting upright, Draco exhaled a ragged breath, and shoved a hand through his drenched hair. His heart pounded against his chest and he groaned. A dream. It was just a dream. Glancing out his bedroom window, he saw the sky just beginning to lighten, and fell back against his pillows, cursing.

x X x

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in the empty sitting room of Grimmauld place. Brushing a delicate hand against the linen of her trousers, she rubbed at the ash that had settled and cocked her head, trying to sound out where her friends were. She heard James' soft cries from somewhere above, and a loud clatter come from the direction of the kitchen. Deciding to check the kitchen first, she kicked off her shoes, and wandered down a brightly lit hall towards the back of the house.

Pushing through the partially closed door, she peeked in and saw Harry and Ron at the end of the long table. Heads bent, they appeared to be having a serious discussion. She greeted them cheerily, and crossed to sit next to Harry. 'Hey guys.'

'Hermione.' Rons voice was tight, and he avoided making eye contact with her.

'How are you?' She asked, before glancing quickly to the man on her left. Harry shook his head, and massaged his temples tiredly. When the red head just shrugged, she frowned. 'Is everything okay?'

'Actually, no. Everything is not okay.' Ron informed her, while still avoiding her gaze.

'O-okay.' She arched a brow, and waited. Knowing Ron for as long as she had, Hermione knew to just hold her tongue. He would explain in his own time, and harping would just annoy him. She sat tapping the table, when it became clear he wasn't about to tell her what the problem was, she sighed and turned to Harry. 'Where's Gin?'

'Upstairs. James is in a mood today, and she's trying to calm him down.' He took off his glasses then, and she saw the dark circles under his bright green eyes. Rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes, Harry yawned and offered her a small smile. 'Pretty sure he's teething.'

'Already?' When Harry nodded, she tutted and shook her head. 'Poor baby.'

'I know.' The two of them turned towards the door when it opened and saw a frazzled Ginny walk into the room cuddling a whimpering James. 'He feeling any better?'

'I don't think so.' Ginny looked close to tears herself as she tried to calm the dark haired baby. 'I feel so useless.'

Standing, Hermione crossed to her friend and lay a gentle hand on the babies trembling back. 'Let me see him. You look exhausted, sit.' When the transfer had been done, Hermione continued to stand. Gently swaying the small boy, she hummed under her breath and rubbed small circles on his back. Looking into his tear stained face, she dropped a kiss to his dark brow, 'Poor baby.' She murmured , watching him suck on two chubby fingers. 'I hadn't realized babies could start teething so young.'

'Me neither.' Running a hand through her messy hair, Ginny frowned at her son. 'Mum says Fred was born teething, so I guess it happens.'

'What's going on with you and Malfoy?' Ron asked suddenly, though he said it in a way that sounded more of a demand then anything.

Startled at his question, Hermione turned her amber eyes to her friend and frowned. His blue gaze, usually so light and full of laughter, stared her down. Today they were dark and guarded, like he knew what her answer was going to be before she said it. 'Excuse me?'

'You and Malfoy.' Harry groaned, and shook his head at his brother-in-law. 'I saw you at Leo's that time, and I ran into Terry Boot the other day, said you guys looked pretty cozy awhile back. Were you going to mention it at all?'

Gritting her teeth, Hermione took a deep breath, and continued to rock the now calming baby in her arms. Glancing down, she saw him staring at her owlishly, and smiled softly at him. Letting her gaze stay on James' angelic face, she answered her friend in a reasonable tone. 'When there was something worth mentioning, I was. I know you two don't get along, and I figured this way was best.'

'Want to know what I think?' He asked her, an edge to his voice. 'I think that something you can't tell your friends isn't a good thing to be involved in.'

'You're right.' Looking at the man now, Hermione frowned before telling him: 'the thing is, it's not something that I've been hiding.'

'Then why didn't I know about it?' He asked her, his eyes narrowed on her face. 'Or is our friendship not important to you anymore? I think I know what it is though. You and I both know Malfoy is just -'

'Ron, stop!' Ginny interrupted her brother before he tapped into his famous temper, and said something he would regret. 'I knew about them. So did Harry. It's not been a secret. 'Mione is happy, and that's what counts.'

Shaking his head, he shoved an agitated hand through his red hair. 'You knew?' He looked between his sister and best friend, his face contorting into a look of betrayal. 'And neither of you said anything?'

'It wasn't our information to tell.' Ginny said, her voice low, trying to keep her brother calm.

'Like that's ever stopped you, Gin.' Shaking his head again, this time with disgust he glared at her. 'You're the biggest gossip I know.'

'Lies.' Ginny tried to joke with him. 'Lavender has earned that title fair and square.'

'Ronald.' Interrupting the pair, Hermione sighed. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm still not sure what's going on myself. What I do know is this. Draco has changed and -'

'Oh, it's Draco now, is it?' He sneered at her and Hermione felt herself grow tense at his tone.

Crossing back to the table, she handed James off to his father before turning towards Ron. Hands on her hips, she glared at him. 'Grow up, Ron. You want to know why I didn't tell you? This is why. You blow everything out of proportion. And spending time with Draco makes me happy, I didn't want you to ruin it. And I didn't want to have this conversation with you. I'm sorry if you don't approve, but it's not your life. It's mine.' Taking a deep breath, she sent another glare in his direction before turning to Ginny. 'Draco asked me to accompany him to Blaise's wedding. And I need a dress. Want to go shopping tomorrow?'

Ginny's face lit up, but before she could respond, Ron butted in. 'You're going to Blaise Zabinis wedding? Who are you?'

Closing her eyes, Hermione counted to five. When she opened them, she met Harry and Ginny's sympathetic looks and rolled her eyes. She knew Ron would have trouble accepting her and Draco in any kind of relationship, and was trying to be patient with him. She really was. But if he kept up that outraged tone, she would punch him.

'Yes!' Ginny ignored Ron's outburst, 'what time? Where do you want to go? Is it formal?'

Giving her friend a light chuckle, Hermione lowered herself into her vacant chair. 'Whatever works for you. I have no idea. But no, semi.' Answering each question in turn, she smiled. She heard Harry leave the kitchen, presumably to lay the now sleeping baby down. Keeping her back to Ron, she shrugged, 'I honestly don't know what to wear. I mean, this is probably the fanciest wedding I've actually gone to. The shower was all muted, and elegant.'

'That was when the gazebo incident happened, right?' Ginny asked her, her chocolate brown eyes bright.

'Right.' Looking over her shoulder she met Ron's sullen stare and watched him shove back from the table. Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Hermione watched the man storm from the kitchen, and gave a sigh. 'I knew he'd be annoyed when he found out. I was hoping for a reaction a little more accepting though.'

'You know how he is.' Ginny responded, waving a hand dismissively after her brother. Rolling her eyes, the red head leaned closer. 'I think he's just jealous.'

'Of what?' She cried out in shock. 'Lisa and him are perfect for each other. I just want a bit of what they have.'

She felt Ginny rub her shoulder reassuringly. 'I know hunny. He's a prat.'

'What's he have to be jealous of?'

'Your guys failed relationship.' Ginny pulled out her wand, and summoned a tea tray. After pouring them both a cup, she cradled hers and leaned back in her chair. 'I think deep down he realizes that you and Draco are a better match then the two of you ever were. And he's jealous. You're a great girl, 'Mione. I'm not saying he doesn't love Lisa,' she held up her hand when Hermione tried to interject. 'I know he does. It's just got to rub the wrong way. The girl who got away ends up with his school yard nemesis.' She shrugged then and sipped at her tea.

Staring into the china cup she held cradled in her hands, Hermione sighed. She never thought about it like that. Honestly she didn't think Ginny was right, not completely. She doubted Ron was 'jealous' of her and Draco. It just seemed like a left over grudge from when they all attended school together. 'I don't know.'

'Well, whatever his reason, don't let him get to you.' Raising her brows at her dearest friend, Ginny smirked. 'You've got a date with the extremely handsome Draco Malfoy. And I'm not even going to pretend I'm not jealous. Cause I am.'

'Ginevra!'

'What?' The red head laughed at her, and leaned close. Talking in a whisper, she confided, 'Malfoy has been hot since school, don't deny it, and I'd be lying if I said I never looked at him like that.' When Hermione just looked at her with her stunned eyes, Ginny laughed. 'Come on 'Mione. Who doesn't love a bad boy?'

'Stop.' Giggling, Hermione shook her head. 'What would Harry say?!'

'No idea.' Grinning at her mischievously, Ginny offered her a wink. 'It's not like I'm gonna tell him. Could you imagine?'

Groaning, Hermione grinned at her friend. Her nose wrinkled, and she felt herself blush, 'He is pretty hot.'

'Damn right!' Ginny slapped the table, 'when did he ask you to go with him?'

'Last night.' When her friend raised her brows and remained quiet, Hermione gave a wry grin before confiding in her all that had transpired between her and Draco the night before.

Fanning herself, Ginny leaned back and grinned. 'Man oh man.'

'I know.'

'We have got to get you a killer dress.'

'Let's make sure it's something red this time.'

x X x

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror that hung in his entryway. Fidgeting with the light green tie around his neck he sighed. Muttering under his breath, he tucked and folded while glaring at the offending fabric. 'Stupid piece of -' unknotting the crooked tie, he let it hang about his neck and shoved a hand through his styled hair. Pansy had the idea that the groom and his groomsmen should wear traditional muggle tuxedos. Which was fine with him, they were a lot more breathable then the usual robes one would wear for formal occasions. Then at last minute she decided that instead of a normal tie, like the one Blaise would be wearing, he and his fellow men of honor should wear bow ties. Stupid. Stupid Pansy making him wear this stupid tie. Grunting, he slid his black dress shoes on and glanced at his pocket watch. He had fifteen minutes before he was due to pick up Hermione.

Starting again with the tie, he studied the two ends. How was someone supposed to take such a small piece of fabric and turn it into a bow? Sneering at his reflection, he shook his head. Guys aren't supposed to wear bows, damn it! Tucking the fabric together, he gave a nod. He had a bow.. sort of. He touched the silky material and cursed when one side fell loose. 'You have got to be kidding me.' Gritting his teeth, he shook his head. Let Pansy tie it. If she wants him to wear the stupid thing, she can do it herself. Glancing again at his watch, Draco contemplated if he should leave or not. He still had a few minutes before he told Hermione he would pick her up, and he didn't want to rush her. Deciding to leave now anyways, he let out a deep breath, and tried to calm his racing heart. He took another breath, and turned on the spot. Landing gracefully in front of her door, he straightened his jacket and after running a hand through his hair, gave a few short knocks.

He heard music being turned down inside followed by Hermione's voice asking someone to get the door, she needed something dealing with shoes. Standing straight, he readied himself for whoever was opening the door. Taking in the long red hair of the only female Weasley, he nodded, the she-Weasel was probably the least annoying of the bunch. 'She-Potter.' He said in way of greeting.

He watched her arch a brow, and heard her chuckle softly. 'She-Potter?'

'I've been calling you she-Weasel in my head for years, seemed like a natural progression.' He jerked a shoulder, and offered her what he hoped was a charming grin. He knew Hermione was closer to this woman then she was to anyone, and he didn't want to start out on the wrong foot. Maybe he shouldn't of called her she-Potter?

Her warm laughter enveloped him, and she motioned him inside. 'I like it.' She told him, a wide grin on her freckled face. 'Hermione's just finishing up. She should only be a minute.'

Draco nodded dumbly at her, and tucked his hands into the pockets of his blacks slacks. 'Uh- Hermione showed me a picture of your kid. He's cute- even though he's a miniature Harry.'

Laughing again, Ginny grinned at him. 'Thanks. I'm pretty partial to him.' The red head scooped up her purse, and grabbed a canvas tote off the couch before hollering down the hall. 'Hey, I'm taking off! Have fun, I'll see you later!'

'Thanks again, Gin!' Hermiones answering shout had Draco grinning. He was so used to quiet and proper that the two girls hollering at each other through small apartment had him entertained. 'I'll see you tomorrow?' Her voice was closer now, and turning around, Draco felt his breath rush past his parted lips when he saw her enter the room.

She was wearing a light red summers dress. It ended a couple inches above her knees, and had thin shoulder straps holding it in place. He knew his gaze was lingering on the cut of the neckline, but he couldn't help it. A modest amount of cleavage was peeking out at him, and he took advantage of the farewells the two women were giving. Letting his gaze trace her figure, he noted her black open toe heels, and the red polish glittering at him from her exposed toes. Hearing the floo light up behind him, he watched Ginny step through, and disappear. Looking again at Hermione, he smiled. She was twisting her fingers together and was chewing on her bottom lip. Which, he noticed, had been painted a red to match her toes and dress. Her luscious brown curls were left down, he noted thankfully; the front was being held back by some sort of hair clip.

He realized they'd been standing there silently staring each other for a couple minutes now, and chuckled. Stepping towards her, he gave a appreciative grin before saying: 'you look beautiful.'

'Thank you.' She ducked her head momentarily, before smiling softly back at him. 'So do you. I mean, handsome. You look handsome.' She frowned then, and Draco watched her take a deep breath.

Grinning, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 'Red today, huh?'

'Too much for a Slytherin wedding?' She asked him, her nose scrunching in an adorable way.

'Nah. We can always use more red.' He ran a thumb along her jaw, before saying, 'I want to kiss you, but don't want to ruin anything. You look perfect.'

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, before offering a wicked smile, 'I can always do a touch up before we go.'

'In that case -' Draco lay his hands loosely on her hips, and pulled her close. Leaning down, he buried his face in her hair, and inhaled. She smelled like vanilla, and something flowery. Exotic. He felt himself tighten his hold on her and loosened his grip slightly. Using his right hand, he tilted her chin and lowered his mouth to hers. Rubbing her lips with his own, he felt her sigh and lean into his embrace. Her reaction had a rush of.. something running through his veins. Pulling back, he stared into her amber eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. 'I think I wore your lipstick away.' He told her, his thumb tracing her lower lip.

'Mmm.' He felt her step closer, and mimic his action. Her thumb rubbed lightly against his lower lip, and he let out a raspy breath. His tongue darting out to taste the pad of her thumb. 'You did.' She pulled back and grinned at him, her eyes focusing on his loose tie. 'Want help?'

Seeing where her gaze lay, he nodded. 'Please! I can't get this stupid thing to stay.'

He felt her light touch against his collar, and her warm breath brush against the column of his throat and had to fight a shudder. What is this woman doing to me? He felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest and let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Her fingers smoothed the green fabric of his tie, and he watched her lips tilt up. 'Bow ties are cool,' she told him, before grabbing her purse and digging inside. She pulled out a small tube, and using the mirror hanging above her mantle reapplied the lipstick he rubbed away. Turning back towards him, she grinned. 'Ready?'

'Ready.' Offering her his arm, he wrapped his free arm around her back and dropped a kiss to her temple before apparating away.

x X x

Hermione opened her eyes when the pull behind her navel evaporated. She stood on soft ground, and everywhere she looked she saw green. Not Slytherin green, more an earthy green. They stood in a large field, surrounded by tall trees and an open sky above. Looking to the right, Hermione saw a dark green tent standing tall in the distance. Atop the tent, a elegant flag sat gently blowing in the breeze. The flag was snow white, with the letters B and P beautifully intertwined in a black script. She felt Dracos lips brush her ear when he whispered: 'wait till you see the inside.'

Smiling up at him, Hermione felt a slow heat erupt low in her stomach. He twined their fingers together as he guided her towards the tent. Blaise stood with his father and a shorter man she didn't know just outside the tent. When they neared, he began to wave an arm wildly at them. 'Hey!' He shouted, a lopsided grin on his face.

Hermione heard Dracos low chuckle, and turned to look at him. 'He had a case of the jitters earlier, so he knocked a couple shots back to calm them. He's in a brilliant mood right now.'

Laughing with him, she shook her head. 'You helped him get ready then?'

'Of course.' Draco gave her an offended look, but she could see his smile in his silver eyes. 'I take my job as best man very seriously.' When they reached the men standing about outside, Draco grinned and looked to Blaise. 'Alright, mate?'

'Alright.' The Italian man grinned. 'I'm about to become Mr Pansy Parkinson.'

'Er-' Hermione bit back a smile at the confused looks on the faces around her, but couldn't contain her laugh when Draco rubbed his jaw uncomfortably. 'You're taking her last name?'

'Of course not.' Blaise laughed, 'could you imagine? Blaise Parkinson? I think not.' Nodding at a tall, skinny fellow that was crossing towards them with a camera in his hands, Blaise clapped his hands. 'Pans wants us to get our photos done now. We'll get the whole party after the ceremony.'

Hermione stepped back, and watched as the four men lined up. They all looked dashing, she decided taking in their matching suits. Black on black. With those pretty green ties. Blaise wore a skinny one, a shade darker then his grooms men, and a white flower had been tucked into the lapel of his jacket. She watched as he passed each of his men a matching flower, and giggled when Draco smacked his hand away from fidgeting with his own. She heard his low voice berating his friend. 'Leave it. Or it'll be crooked for the pictures, and Pans will have you beaten first chance she gets.' She watched as the photographer staged them a dozen different ways. First as a whole group. Then just Blaise with his dad. Then just the groom and best man. Then the groomsmen minus the groom. On and on it seemed to go. Hearing a burst of laughter behind her, Hermione turned and saw the field was slowly filling with more guests. She knew few of them, and smiled when she saw Mr Ollivander make a slow walk from the apparation point to the tent. He leaned heavily on the cane in his right hand, but had a smile to offer anyone he met along his way.

She felt Draco come up behind her, and titled her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. 'You really do look nice today.'

'Compared to other days?' Holding a hand to his chest, he gave her a look, 'you wound me.'

Laughing, she bumped him with her elbow and shook her head. 'Ha ha. I never knew how funny you were.' She chided him.

'You think I'm funny?' He asked, grinning down at her.

Schooling her smile, Hermione raised a brow, 'no.'

'I've got jokes for days, Granger.' He grabbed her hand, and started for the tent. 'Let's get you a good seat.'

Shaking her head, she followed him along. Pausing in the door she gasped, and looked around. The tents walls and ceilings were invisible. From the outside, you couldn't see in. But once you were inside, you could still see the glorious fields around them. The sky still shone brightly down, filling the tent with a bright natural light. White benches sat on either side of a pale green runner, and a raised podium sat at the far end of the tent. There were three steps leading to the landing, and an arch made of dark wood stood as the backdrop the couple would have when exchanging vows. Hermione saw vines loosely wrapped around the arch with white flowers of some sort intermingling. 'Wow. This looks incredible.'

'Bride or groom?' A voice asked from behind them. Turning around, Hermione saw a gangly Italian teen looking at them. 'Uh-' She started to reply when Draco spoke for her.

'Groom. But I'll make sure she finds a seat.' Nodding at the shrugging teen, Draco led her to an empty space, and sat down. Gently pulling on her hand, she slid in after. 'I hope you don't mind.' He still had a hold of her hand, and he was tracing small circles into the back of it with his thumb.

Shaking her head, Hermione told him she didn't. 'You nervous?' She asked, when he asked why he would be, she shrugged. 'I was in Harry's wedding and spent the entire night before, and the morning leading up to it a ball of nerves.'

'Why?'

She shrugged then, and looked around at their surroundings. She didn't see the way he studied her face. Or the way the other guests all seemed to be studying the surprising couple in the middle of the tent. 'I don't like to be in the spot light. And being part of a wedding puts you in there. Plus, I was sure I was going to trip the whole way.' She added the last part with a laugh, and turned back towards him, her eyes dancing with mirth.

'Did you trip?'

'Thank Merlin, no!'

'No matter.' Draco stood and sent her a wink. 'Even if you did, I imagine you would've been so graceful no one would've noticed.'

Titling her head, Hermione looked at him. He was grinning at her, and looked pleased with himself. 'Charming.'

'Yeah?' He smirked then, his fingers finding their way into his pockets. 'I was trying.' They saw Blaise head towards them, and nod up front. Taking his cue, Draco offered her one last smile before following the groom


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13.**

Hermione sat at a round table situated to the left of the bride and groom. Draco sat to her left, his arm resting on the back of her chair as he leaned towards her, whispering the names of the other two couples at their table. She recognized Gregory Goyle sitting across from her, to his right was his wife, Juliet. It took Hermione by surprise, Goyle being married. The heavier boy she knew had slimmed down quite a bit since their school days. And he seemed to be more loquacious now then she remembered, only pausing in his constant ramblings to put food in his mouth. At least that seemed to have stayed the same, she thought, smiling softly to herself. His wife, Juliet, was a dark woman. Complexion, hair, eyes. She reminded Hermione of a gypsy she read about when she was younger. The gorgeous woman had an exotic air about her that had Hermione feeling slightly disheveled in comparison.

Hermione felt Dracos warm breath against her ear when he whispered the names of the other couple. Alexander Adams was a tall blonde. He was exceptionally handsome, with light eyes and a crooked smile. He looked remarkably like Draco, she thought. Though he lacked a certain quality that Draco had; she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. He was the date of Pansys maid of honor, Astoria Greengrass, who sat to Hermiones right. The pretty blonde, who had been friendly with Hermione just weeks ago at the remembrance ball, sat with her back angled towards her. Frowning when the woman continued to sit like this, Hermione turned to meet Dracos silver gaze. His head was still bent towards hers, and their noses were mere inches apart.

Sitting that close, Hermione all but forgot about the cold reception the woman next to her gave. Her frown turned around and she bumped Dracos knee with her own. 'I do know some Slytherins other then yourself you know.' She said jokingly.

He smirked down at her, and offered a shrug. 'Yeah? I wasn't sure. I figured I must have taken up a lot of your thoughts back in school, you wouldn't be able to remember anyone else.'

Laughing then, Hermione nodded. 'You were the most memorable of the lot.' She agreed, her eyes bright. Grinning at him, she continued. 'I can't even count how many times you had me livid.'

Draco had the sense to look bashful, and ran a hand through his slicked hair, musing it slightly. 'My mother says I was a trying child at times, and it only escalated as I grew older.'

'Did she?' Hermione laughed softly. She wrapped her slender hand around the thin stem of her wine glass, and took a drink of the golden liquid. 'How sweet your mum sugar coated it for you.'

Narrowing his eyes, Draco looked at her, a smirk resting on his lips. 'I figure you must've been too.'

'Hmm?' Gently putting her glass down, Hermione arched a brow.

'I bet you were a hellion.'

'Nope. I was perfect.' She grinned cheekily.

'Doubtful.' Pulling on a brown curl gently, Draco raised a blonde brow, 'remember that time, third year I think it was, when you socked me.' Hermione groaned then, closing her eyes she shook her head. 'I was just minding my own business, and here you come. I'm lucky you didn't break my jaw.'

'Hush.' Hermione laughed softly, 'pretty sure you goaded me into that.'

'I would never.'

'Lies.' Goyles voice intruded into their conversation then. 'Granger, trust me when I say this. Draco would go out of his way to get a rise out of you.'

'Really?' Turning to look at the man across from her, she raised her brows. 'Tell me more.'

'We used to sit in the common room trying to find a -'

'Okay, thanks Greg.' Draco cut him off with a look. 'I'm sure Hermione doesn't care how we spent our down time at school.'

'Oh no, I'm curious.' Grinning at the uncomfortable look on Dracos face, Hermione lay a hand on his thigh under the table. 'I would love to know how you guys used to spend your down time.'

'Uh-' Goyle looked between the pair, and scratched at the back of his neck. 'You know, I don't remember.'

'Uh huh.' Hermione laughed at the man. 'Sure you don't.'

Draco cleared his throat, and she turned back towards him. 'Gregory doesn't know what he's talking about.' He deadpanned, his silver eyes giving him away. They were twinkling down at her, and he had a small smile on his face. 'Dance with me?'

Cocking her head, Hermione smiled. 'Okay.' The pair stood, and made their way to the dance floor. Dracos hand lay against the small of her back, guiding her through the tables and mingling guests. Once they reached what was deemed the dance floor, Hermione took a deep breath, and smiled shyly at Draco. 'I can't promise to be a great dancer.'

'You don't dance?' He asked her, laying his hands gently at her waist. He pulled her close then, and Hermione licked her dry lips. Settling her hands against his shoulders she shook her head. His quiet chuckle whispered in her ears, and she glanced up. Her eyes traveled up along his smooth jaw before clashing with his own. 'Now that's not true. I remember seeing you and Krum at that Christmas dance we had fourth year. You were dancing alright.'

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head. 'I don't know if that can be considered dancing.' She laughed, 'that was more.. shuffling around.'

'You don't consider that proper dancing?'

'Not when your partner keeps stepping on your toes I don't.'

'I'll do my best not to step on your toes then.' Draco told her, he smiled then, and Hermione felt her heart give a double beat. 'We should be okay, my mother forced me into lessons when I was a boy. Said a gentleman should always know how to dance.'

'Hmm.' Hermione nodded at that, 'I agree. I think it's proper gentlemen etiquette.'

A ten piece orchestra was set up on the edge of the dance floor. They were currently playing a soft slow song, and Hermione was grateful. She stepped closer to Draco then, and lay her head on his chest. Even in the slight heels she was wearing he towered over her smaller frame. She felt his hold tighten, not painfully so, just enough to inspire feelings of safety to bloom in her chest. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, 'this is nice.'

'It is.' She heard his deep voice from above, and felt each word against her cheek when he spoke. 'I'm really glad you're here Hermione.'

Looking up, Hermione smiled at him softly. 'Me too.' She searched his silver gaze then, as he stared down at her. She saw her own feelings of attraction reflecting back at her and instead of pulling him down until their lips met, like she wanted, she ducked her head. Laying her cheek once again against his chest, she closed her eyes and swayed to the music. The ceremony had been beautiful, she silently reflected to herself. Pansy had been beyond stunning, and Hermione had felt her eyes mist over at the look of pure joy that Blaise wore when his bride walked towards him. The wedding party had been small, just Draco and Blaise's cousin, Spencer, stood beside him. Astoria stood with Pansy, along with a woman named Olivia. The six of them stood before the small wizard she had come to expect to perform all wedding ceremonies; the same one who had officiated Harrys wedding and Bill and Fleurs years ago. Nobody tripped on their way down the aisle, she recalled smiling softly.

'My mother is walking this way, she looks like she's on a mission.' Draco whispered, his hold loosening on her.

Glancing up, Hermione started to chew on her lip, before glancing over her shoulder. Mrs Malfoy did seem to be taking purposeful steps in their direction. 'Draco dear, sorry to interrupt, but Pansy asked if I would fetch you. They want to take the last of the party pictures.' The older woman glanced at Hermione, and offered her a slightly awkward smile, 'lovely to see you again miss Granger. You look stunning.'

Blinking owlishly, Hermione stared at her. However she expected to be greeted, not that she had been expecting a greeting exactly, she hadn't been expecting anything close to what she got. 'Thank you. You do too, that dress is gorgeous.'

'This old thing?' Narcissa Malfoy ran a hand down the fabric of her maroon dress. 'You're too kind.' She smiled again, this time it came across slightly less awkward, before turning back to Draco. 'Don't make them wait.' She told him sternly before walking away.

Blinking at the man still holding her in his embrace, she grinned. 'Don't make them wait, Draco.'

He rolled his eyes at that, but smirked. 'It's good for Pansy to have to wait. She's spoiled.'

'It's her wedding.' Hermione laughed at him, 'she's allowed to be spoiled.'

He shrugged and grinned at her. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and moaned. 'I don't wanna. There have been so many all ready.'

'Come on cry baby.' Hermione laughed at him stepping back, letting her hands travel down his long arms, she linked hands and pulled him towards where Pansy was standing with the rest of her party.

'There you are!' The bride sent them a grin and shrugged apologetically, 'sorry to send your mum, Drake. You guys looked cute out there, and I didn't want to interrupt.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Draco ran a hand through his hair, and grinned back. 'Let's get this over with.' He released Hermione and lined up beside Blaise.

x X x

Draco stood next to his best friend and smiled at the camera pointed at them. 'I can't believe you actually did it.'

Snorting at that, Blaise shot him a look. 'I can't imagine what would've happened if I backed out. Pansy would've killed me.'

'Damn right I would've.' The pretty girl smirked at him, her eyes dancing with mischief. 'I'm not meant to be a jilted bride. It wouldn't work for me. I'd rather have a dead fiancé.'

'Merlin, Pans.' Draco laughed and shook his head. None of the trio saw the flash of the camera capturing the happy moment as they all laughed uproariously. 'Can you say that?'

'Hmm, I say what I want.' She grinned at him, and shrugged. 'Now stand here Drake,' she instructed him, pointing to her left, 'and you, Spencer, here.'

Draco posed for another dozen pictures before the photographer nodded. 'I think that's about it.' He said in a nasally voice. 'I'll just pop off and get these developed in jiffy.'

'Wait!' Pansy exclaimed, causing all three men to groan. 'I want professional pictures of my party with their dates.'

'Yes!' Blaise fist pumped the air, 'I'm done.' He grinned triumphantly at Draco and started backing away slowly.

Hermione, who had been standing to the side watching until now, met Dracos gaze and crinkled her nose. He cocked a brow at her, and issued a come hither motion with his finger, grinning the whole time. Sighing, she slowly made her way to the group. 'Now you get to be exposed to the picture torture too.' He said gleefully.

Rolling her eyes then, Hermione shook her head, 'I'm a pro at pictures. They don't bother me.'

'Really?' He pulled her close then, her back against his front, and whispered in her ear, 'doesn't that go against your not being in the spotlight thing?'

'Only when they're sneak pictures does it.' She confided back, tilting her head until she could see his face, she shrugged. 'I don't mind ones like these.'

'Ones like these?'

'The ones I want to take. The ones that aren't taken just because I'm friends with Harry. I don't like those ones.'

'Makes sense. I'm ha-'

'Okay you two. Smile now, talk later.' Pansys bossy voice pierced their private bubble, and the pair looked towards the man with the camera.

Draco smiled, and realized that it wasn't forced. Not that the ones earlier had been, he was happy for his best friend, and hadn't held back in showing it. But usually, he knew when he was prompted to take a picture with a date for any kind of function, his smile was forced. If he even actually did it. This was the first picture he had taken with a date he was happy about. He had an arm wrapped around Hermione Grangers waist, holding her in place. And as he smiled at the camera, he heard Pansys loud whisper carry to them as she spoke to Astoria. 'Don't they just look totes cute?'

Leaning down when the photographer looked away, he chuckled in his dates ear. 'We look totes cute.'

'Rumor has it.' Hermione turned her head then, her amber eyes meeting his. He felt his breath catch when she grinned up at him, and had to remind himself to breathe.

The photographer had turned away by then, not that Draco had noticed. He still had his arm wrapped around the pretty woman next to him. All he could see was her. Her smile slowly faded, he noted, as she stared back at him. Her hand rested against his cheek, *when had that happened?* He asked himself, as her gaze still held him in place. He felt her turn towards him fully, her amber eyes cautious. She was chewing on that lip of hers he saw, and pulled her closer to his body. He felt her other hand rest lightly on his chest, and lowered his head towards hers. He had vowed to not do anything to make her uncomfortable today. She was out of her world, and in his. He didn't want to scare her off. And knowing how she felt about people staring at her, he didn't want to risk making a move that would cause the masses to stare. And Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione Granger would definitely be stare inspiring. At least, he assumed.

He paused his decent at the last minute, remembering his vow not to do anything. But she broke it for him. She pressed closed lips to his, and let her hand slide from his chest to his shoulder when he pulled her closer. Using his tongue, he encouraged her to part her lips for him. When she complied, he groaned and angled his head, needing more of her. She filled his every sense; touch, taste, smell. He forgot that they stood mere feet from the others getting their photos taken. Forgot that inside the tent sat 300 odd people that would most likely make a spectacle if they were to walk out at this moment. He forgot everything but the feel of her in his arms. When she gave a small moan against his mouth, he felt himself harden and knew he had to stop. Pulling back then, Draco took a deep breath, and blinked his eyes to clear his gaze. 'What are you doing to me?' He asked, his voice deep with ill concealed lust.

He felt her breath against his neck when she let out a deep breath of her own. 'The same thing you're doing to me, I hope.'

His voice deep still, he looked into her dark eyes. 'What am I doing to you?'

'I- I like you, Draco.' A small frown crossed her features then, 'a lot, I think.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' She lay her forehead against his chest, and he felt the shaky laugh she let out. Running a hand over her hair, he grinned. 'I think about you all the time.' Her quiet voice was hesitant when she confessed that.

'Good.' Gently, he used a finger on her chin to raise her face to his. 'Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day I walked into your shop.' Dropping another kiss to her lips, he made sure to keep it short this time, Draco smiled at her, not saying anything. Just staring into her bright eyes. 'Listen, I want to ask you, and I know this is gonna sound cheesy but wi-'

'Yo, Malfoy!' Blaise's voice carried to them, and Draco groaned. 'Cake time!'

Perking up at that, Draco grinned at his friend. 'Cake?' After receiving an affirmative nod, Draco nodded. 'Right, cake. Blaise, you've really got to work on your timing.'

'Am I interrupting?' The tall Italian took in the couples disheveled appearance, and Hermiones flushed cheeks and nodded. 'I did, my bad.'

'You know,' Draco started, glaring at his friend when he walked away. 'He really didn't sound apologetic.'

Hermione giggled, and shook her head. 'He didn't.'

'You don't sound annoyed at all.' He pouted then, as they made their way back to the reception.

'Mm.' Hermione shrugged, and sent him a look he couldn't decipher. 'Let's get you some cake.'

x X x

'Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention.' Spencer Zabini stood in front of the orchestra, microphone held loosely in his grip. 'Thank you.' Smiling at the crowd, he continued: 'I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our happy couple is getting ready to leave. The band will be playing a few more songs, and will be following suit. Thank you all for coming out tonight, and sharing in this wonderful occasion. Blaise, Pansy,' he paused then, raising a glass of champagne in their direction. 'I want to take this moment to wish the pair of you extreme happiness in your futures. And Pansy, I've known this guy forever, and please heed my advice. Good luck, he's a royal pain in arse.'

Hermione joined the laughter of the crowd and clapped along with them when Spencer finished. Smiling hugely, she looked to where Draco stood across the room next to Blaise and Pansy. She watched him clap his best friend on the back, and say something that made the Italian laugh while his new wife shook her head. Draco pulled Pansy into a hug, and Hermione smiled. He really is a good guy, she thought, observing the scene the trio made. Slytherins Golden Trio. Chuckling to herself, she crossed to the group, and heard the end of what Draco was saying. '- I still can't believe you're willingly taking this nut on.' He hooked a thumb over his shoulder, as Blaise rolled his eyes. 'If anyone can straighten him out, it's you Pans.'

'Oi!' Blaise interrupted his friend, 'I don't need straightening out. Git.' He shook his head, and flashed Hermione a white smile. 'I should be saying that to you, Granger. Can't believe you're willingly taking this wanker on.'

Laughing at that, Hermione felt her pulse quicken, and glanced at Draco. Her brown eyes collided with his silver gaze, and her she felt a hundred butterflies take flight in her stomach when he smiled at her. Was she willing to take this man on? The question whispered through her mind as she hugged the newly married couple, and wished them a safe trip. Yes, she knew she was willing. She felt Draco wrap an arm around her waist, and pull her close. He had been doing that all night, whenever they stood near each other. She didn't mind one bit. Tilting her head, she looked up at him. They stood towards the back of the crowd seeing the married couple off. Draco watched his friends leave over the heads of those in front of them, his eyes steady on the scene playing out. Hermione took advantage of this, studying his angular features.

He had a serious jaw, she decided, sharp and covered in fine blonde stubble. Her fingers started to itch. She wanted to feel for herself if his beard grew in rough, or if the hair was as fine as what grew on his head. She let her eyes take in his white blonde locks, the neat style it had been arranged in earlier was slightly a lock fell across his forehead; as she stared he shoved a hand through his hair, pushing the strand back into place. He turned towards her then, a smirk already settled on his handsome face. With an arched brow, he silently stared at her.

Hermione felt herself blush, and fought the urge to lock her fingers together. Taking a breath, she smiled at him and shrugged. He laughed then, his warm voice making the sound smooth enough to cause goosebumps to form on her arms. 'Wanna get out of here?' He asked her, tucking his fingers in the front pockets of his black slacks.

Nodding Hermione agreed, 'let me grab my bag.'

'I've got it.' He tucked a flyaway curl behind her ear, and offered her a soft smile. 'Be right back.'

Watching him walk away, she sighed. It was just after nine o'clock, the cake she had made had been a huge success. She lost count of how many people had complimented her on it throughout the reception. She knew she had made some new customers tonight. And knew if half the people who said they'd be stopping into Vanilla Dreams actually did, she would definitely need to get around to putting an ad in the Daily Prophet for some help. She was excited at the prospect. She didn't mind working alone, but it was always nice to have company around.

'Ready?' Draco returned, her small clutch in his hands. She took the bag, and his outstretched hand. They left the tent, and Hermione paused. The stars were brightly twinkling over head, the open space around them was empty except for them. Soft chords of music floated around them, a faint whisper of the whatever song was being played inside. When a cool breeze caused Hermione to shiver, Draco shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

She slipped her arms into the black jacket, and sighed when Dracos masculine scent filled her senses. 'Tonight was wonderful.'

'I think so too.' His hand still held hers, his thumb tracing circles as they walked to the apperation point. 'Hermione?' He stopped when he said her name, and she turned to look at him. His silver eyes were serious as they studied her face.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you.' He tucked her hair behind her ear, before continuing. 'For giving me a second chance.' Tilting her head slightly to the side, Hermione offered him a small smile. 'I've really enjoyed these last few weeks. Getting to know you.'

'Me too, Draco.'

'Yeah?' When she nodded, he grinned. 'I'm glad. That means you'll be more receptive of what I'm about to ask.' Furrowing her brow, she bit her lip and waited for him to continue. 'I was thinking. Even though we've had a rough past, our present is going pretty well.'

When he paused, she agreed, 'I think you're right.'

'Imagine what our future could be like.'

'Our future?'

'Yeah.' He stepped closer then, and raised her face to his with a light finger under her chin. 'I want to see where this goes. I think there's something here, between us.'

'I do too.' She confessed then, her eyes bright. 'You think we have a future?'

'I hope so.' His voice was low, his eyes were dark as they stared into hers. A charming smile graced his face when he asked her: 'want to go steady, Hermione Granger?'

She was nodding before he finished, a smile lighting her face. 'Even though no one uses the phrase 'going steady' anymore, yes! I would love too.'

Draco gave an uncharacteristic whoop, and pulled her to him, crashing her lips with his, she felt him grin. 'That's the proper way to ask a lady out.'

'Maybe in the '90s.' She laughed, her eyes brightly shining into his.

He shrugged, before lowering his head once more. He was a breath away, when he whispered to her, 'I promise, you won't regret this.'

'I know I won't.' She whispered back before pushing herself to her tiptoes, and pressing her lips to his.

the end.

* * *

 **A/N;**

 **Thank you, everyone who took the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. To everyone who took the time to leave kind words.. thank you so much! Each and every review is a treasure to me! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to Draco and Hermiones story. If you're interested, keep a look out for Rons post-war struggle. Coming soon!**

 **-Lh.**


End file.
